A Family Comes in Different Forms
by YoAngel4E
Summary: Set right after the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Ron have just become Auror's, and Harry has taken Teddy into his home. But when Harry goes missing, who is left to take care of Teddy? Ron, with the help of Hermione, is forced to pick up the broken pieces, bringing the new couple only closer together. Rated M for some adult content
1. Chapter 1: Beginning Again

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set right after the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Ron have just become Auror's, and Harry has taken Teddy into his home. But when Harry goes missing, who is left to take care of Teddy? Ron, with the help of Hermione, is forced to pick up the broken pieces, bringing the new couple only closer together.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Ron! Wake up! Hermione is here!" Ginny yelled up the stairs of the Burrow.

Ron groaned, rolling over in his sleep. It was early and he was not exactly ready to wake up, but he was happy to see Hermione, and that thought alone had forced him to sit up in bed.

He only had a few days with her left before she went off to Hogwarts and he began his job as an auror. He had been training all summer and he was ready to begin his career.

But he was not ready to spend so much time away from Hermione. And he felt awful leaving his mother in the Burrow with no children to look after any longer. The only good thing was that Andromeda Tonks had promised to bring little Teddy over as much as possible.

Ron sighed, stretching out and thinking briefly of everything that had happened in the past few months.

Voldemort had been defeated, and the Wizarding World was at a solemn peace again. Many families were still burying lost ones, trying to move on, and the Weasley's were no different.

_Fred was gone_. Leaving behind a devastated Mrs. Weasley, and a grieving family.

Tonks and Remus were gone, leaving behind a beautiful baby boy.

Teddy. He had been the one thing that had kept a smile on everyone's face at the Burrow even through Fred's funeral. In fact, he had kept a smile on most of their faces throughout the summer.

But now the summer was ending, and even bigger changes were taking place. For one, Harry and Ron were both being recruited into Auror training while Hermione and Ginny were heading back to Hogwarts to finish their last year. It would be stressful for the new young couples, especially Hermione and Ron who had literally spent the previous year together, day in night, hunting down horcruxes.

Ron hated the thought of not being able to see her everyday. True, they were no longer living in the same tent since Hermione had restored her parents memories a month early, but they made a point of seeing each other at least once a day, if not more. That would now prove difficult with her at Hogwarts and him moving to Grimmauld Place with Harry.

A knock on the door broke Ron out of his thoughts.

"Ginny, I'm up—" Ron started, but stopped when the door opened and Hermione stepped in.

"Not Ginny, but good, I was going to come wake you." Hermione had a bit of a smirk on her face.

Ron grinned goofily back at her and stood, moving to give her a chaste kiss. It had been weird at first, kissing her every time he saw her. He had fought the urge to do it for so long that it seemed surreal, after the Battle of Hogwarts, that they could snog whenever they felt like it. Now, however, he was used to it and certainly never complained about it, though Hermione always kept their snog sessions to a minimum and always in private places. Ron didn't mind; he would go as slow as she wanted. He was pretty sure he had forever with her.

"I didn't expect you so early." Ron said.

"Early? Its nearly lunch time, Ron." Hermione laughed as he tossed a t-shirt on.

"Really? Bloody hell…I slept late." Ron shook his head, glad it was the weekend.

"Tough day at training last night?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged. Last night had been his final night of auror training, then he had the week off, and would start his first case the following week.

"Well, your mum made lunch. Then I thought we could go for a walk outside? Its so beautiful out…" Hermione commented.

"A walk?" Ron wiggled his eyebrow at her, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the nose. "What kind of walk?"

"A normal one, you pig." Hermione joked back, knowing what Ron was trying to imply. "I thought you said we weren't rushing with any of that?"

"We aren't." Ron shrugged. "Just thought maybe you changed your mind since after next week you won't get to see me everyday."

Hermione laughed a bit then sighed. "I know…how will I _ever_ manage at Hogwarts all alone?"

Ron shrugged. "Guess you will be sneaking out a lot…"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron cocked his own eyebrow. "You won't be? Too busy studying, I suppose…being Head Girl and all…"

"You will be just as busy working as I will be studying." Hermione playfully poked a finger into his chest.

Ron sighed and kissed her on the forehead. "Guess you are right…"

"It will be weird to be there without you and Harry." Hermione admitted after a long moment.

"Well, you will have Ginny, and I am sure you aren't the only one going back, right? Isn't Neville?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but still…"

"You'll be fine. You will be doing what you love…studying…without the added distraction of me or Harry or anything Voldemort related." Ron said the dark lord's name casually. It held so much less puncture now that he was defeated.

Hermione nodded, about to say something else, when the cries of a baby came drifting up the stairs.

"Teddy's here." Hermione smiled. She had never spent much time around children, and even around Teddy she was still unsure of herself, but she had to admit, she loved him with all her heart.

"Let's head down then…" Ron said, taking her hand and never letting it go as they walked down the stairs. He loved holding her hand.

* * *

Harry sat in the kitchen as he watched Mrs. Weasley fuss over Teddy, who he had brought with him that particular morning. Harry couldn't help but smile and feel a bit pleased with himself as he watched the older women, who he could consider as close to a mother as he would ever get, fuss over the baby. He knew Teddy brought a smile to Mrs. Weasley's face, which had often contained a permanent frown since Fred's death. He knew Mrs. Weasley was trying to get over it and be strong for the rest of her family, but it was clear she was a mother who had lost a child.

"He's getting so big already…" Mrs. Weasley said, as Ginny entered the kitchen.

"I know." Harry smiled and stood, kissing Ginny quickly.

"Andromeda is taking good care of you…" Mrs. Weasley cooed at the baby.

"Uh…actually…that is something I wanted to talk to you all about…" Harry said once Hermione and Ron entered the kitchen, hand-in-hand.

"What?" Ron clearly hadn't heard exactly what Harry had said.

"I wanted to talk to you…about Teddy…" Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley turned, her smile fading a bit as she held the infant close. "Is something wrong with him?"

"Well, not—" Harry started.

"Harry, if it is, I am sure it is something curable…he's so young, we could easily figure it out." Hermione cut him off, having clearly already decided that Mrs. Weasley must be onto something; that something was wrong with Teddy.

"No, nothing's wrong with him at all…not as far as I know anyway." Harry said quickly, wanting to ease the looks of worry he was getting from the rest of the occupants of the kitchen.

"Oh, Merlin's Beard…you scared us half to death, Harry…" Mrs. Weasley calmed down at bit.

"I didn't mean to. I was just trying to say…well…Andromeda can't really take care of Teddy after all…" Harry said.

"What?" Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione all said at once, while Ron simply cocked an eyebrow.

"She just said he's a bit much…she asked…well she asked if I would take him." Harry said casually.

"She asked you to—but Harry, you're not even twenty. Surely, you don't want a baby this young…" Hermione said, always reasonable.

"What choice do I have? I can't just leave him…I'm his god-father." Harry said, feeling a surge of pride in his words.

"But Harry, you just started your career—" Hermione started.

"I can't leave him, Hermione. I am his god-father." Harry repeated, and then added quietly. "Sirius didn't abandon me."

"So you are taking him then." Ginny said, her voice not a question, as she moved to stand next to Harry, clearly supporting his decision against anyone who tried to talk him out of it, namely Hermione.

"Yeah. I am." Harry nodded.

"To Grimmauld Place?" Ron's face fell a bit and he couldn't hide his disappointment. He had been excited to live there, just Harry and himself. He figured they could do as they pleased, but a baby would certainly limit that; not to mention the amount of sleep he got.

"Problem?" Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"No." Ron quickly shook his head, clearly able to see it was a serious subject with Harry and something he would just have to learn to deal with.

"But, Harry, what about when you go on your Auror missions?" Hermione asked, again being reasonable. It was not that she did not love Teddy or that she didn't understand how serious Harry had taken his god-father duties. She just wanted to make sure Harry had thought everything through because a baby was a lifelong commitment.

"I am sure mum wouldn't mind helping." Ginny spoke up, glancing at her mother. She would stand by whatever decision Harry made.

"Oh, of course not. I'd love to!" Mrs. Weasley said quickly.

Ron did smile at this. It meant that it would give his mother something to do other then be upset over Fred's passing.

"Really?" Harry grinned at the older woman.

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, nodding quickly.

"Brilliant, because I actually have my first case on Monday…" Harry said.

"What? Monday? But we only just finished training. I thought we were going to be working together." Ron said quickly, feeling a little crushed that Harry would get to start work before he would.

"And we leave for Hogwarts on Wednesday!" Ginny added, now clearly a little upset.

Harry shrugged. "Kingsley asked if I would help him on this…there's nothing I can do."

"Blimey, you're helping Kingsley?" Ron asked, now clearly a little jealous of his friend.

Harry nodded. "He said he wanted you and I doing our first cases separately…just to prove to everyone else we belong there and don't need to rely on one another."

"Oh…I…I guess that makes sense." Ron shrugged, half listening. He was still a little upset but he knew there was nothing he or Harry could do about it. And, at any rate, it would give him a little more time with Hermione.

"Well, I guess its settled then. I'm taking Teddy, and Mrs. Weasley, you will watch him while I go off next week?" Harry asked.

"Surely." Mrs. Weasley nodded.

Harry then turned his attention to Ron. "I hope its not rushing you…but I'd like us to be moved into Grimmauld Place by tomorrow…that gives us the weekend to sort everything out before I leave since I figure by the time I get back you might have left on your own mission."

Ron glanced up at Hermione. He had promised her they would spend the weekend together.

"Its fine, Ron. I can help you move in." Hermione could see the apology coming and there was no need. Ron had no control over it, and at any rate, they would still spend time together.

"Alright." Ron smiled at her and then nodded at Harry. "Sounds good to me."

Harry just nodded back, just as Teddy began fussing, Ron glanced once more at the baby in his mothers arms and wondered just how he was going to move in with those screams in less then twenty-four hours.


	2. Chapter 2: Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set right after the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Ron have just become Auror's, and Harry has taken Teddy into his home. But when Harry goes missing, who is left to take care of Teddy? Ron, with the help of Hermione, is forced to pick up the broken pieces, bringing the new couple only closer together.

**CHAPTER 2**

The next morning, Ron was sitting in the kitchen alone, eating breakfast. He scoffed down some eggs, wanting his stomach full for the day ahead. Today, he would be moving into Grimmauld Place with Harry, and now, with Teddy.

Ron was still unsure how he felt about living with a baby. He always assumed it would do that in years, when he was married, and had a family, but not fresh out of a war, fresh out of school, just beginning his career.

It was not that he did not adore Teddy; he did, but he also had a feeling it interfere with whatever little social life he and Harry would have outside of their work.

As Ron continued to think on it, Mrs. Weasley entered, smiling at her youngest son.

"Ready to move, Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ron shrugged. "Wish it didn't have to be today…I was supposed to go with Hermione to see one of those Muggle movies…"

"Oh shut it. You have almost a week left with Hermione. I've got less then three days with Harry…" Ginny grumbled as she entered the kitchen.

Ron cocked an eyebrow. His sister was unusually cranky today.

"Well, dear, there is no need to get bent out of shape at Ron over that. Its nothing anyone can control." Mrs. Weasley told her daughter.

Ginny just shrugged and dug into her own eggs.

A knock on the door startled them all, though no one bothered to answer as whoever ti was let themselves in.

"Ron?" Hermione's voice called out.

"Kitchen!" Ron yelled with a mouthful of food.

Hermione frowned at Ron's mouthful when she entered. "Chew that…"

"Yes, mum…" Ron rolled his eyes at her, though he got up and kissed her sweetly.

"Good morning, Hermione…have you had breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, at home. Thank you though." Hermione smiled at Mrs. Weasley and was about to say hello to Ginny when Ginny suddenly got up and walked out of the room.

Hermione's brow furrowed. Was Ginny mad at her?

"She's just upset about Harry leaving, dear…nothing to worry about." Mrs. Weasley said, moving out of the kitchen to give Hermione and Ron some time alone.

"Oh…right…" Hermione nodded and then glanced at Ron. "Are you ready to head over to Grimmauld Place?"

Ron nodded, though his excitement was not apparent.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked him.

Ron shrugged. "Nothing really…just not as excited as I was."

"Because of Teddy?" Hermione guessed. She had seen Ron around Teddy, and she knew he was fond of the infant, but also seemed just as uncomfortable around a crying baby as she did.

"Not just that…just…all of it. It's all changing now…I mean, in a few days, you will be off at Hogwarts—" Ron started.

"And you will be starting your job…" Hermione reminded him.

"I know, I just…I didn't want to spend the last few days with you moving into a new place." Ron admitted. "I wanted them to be special."

"Ron…we are only going to be apart a few months…and I will try and come visit on a few weeks, and you can come up for some Quidditch Games, and—" Hermione started.

"I know all that, Hermione…its just going to be different." Ron said.

Hermione smiled at him and ran a thumb over his forearm. "Of course it is. We are growing up."

Ron shrugged. Hermione had a point, though it didn't mean he had to like the idea of not seeing her everyday.

"Come on, let's go move you into your house, you _adult_." Hermione joked, causing Ron to cock a small smile. She could be funny when she tried and he liked to take some credit for that.

* * *

Hermione and Ron arrived at Grimmauld Place a few minutes later, boxes in hand, though Mrs. Weasley had many of Ron's things put threw the Floo Network earlier in the morning. They quickly stepped into the hidden house and were greeted by the sound of Teddy crying and Harry sprinting past them up the stairs.

"Good to see you too, Harry…" Ron cocked an eyebrow.

"Sorry…he just woke up from a nap…I'll be right down…" Harry said.

Ron just laughed a little as Hermione raised an eyebrow. This was going to be interesting to see Ron and Harry with a baby around the house.

"Well…let's get this stuff in my room…" Ron said, leading Hermione up the stairs into the bedroom that he had shared with Harry when the Order had occupied Grimmauld Place. Harry now was using Sirus' room and it seemed, from the direction Harry had headed in, that Teddy would be using the room Ginny and Hermione had shared.

The pair stepped in and Ron quickly closed the door behind them, muffling Teddy's cries.

"That's gonna get annoying…" Ron motioned out the door toward the direction Teddy's cries had come from.

"Ron, if you aren't comfortable with Teddy, you can always tell Harry. I am sure he would understand if you wanted to stay at the Burrow—" Hermione said, sitting down on the bed in the middle of the room.

"Stay at the Burrow? Bloody hell, no. I'm ready to be out of there…I can't…I cant stay there, not with mum the way she's been since Fred." Ron said, looking down at his feet. "She and George and dad need each other, and I don't want to get in their way…"

"Ron, I am sure you wouldn't be in their way…" Hermione reasoned.

"Yeah, but…I'm ready to live on my own…with Harry…so what if it means I've got to deal with Teddy's cries?" Ron shrugged.

"I doubt it will be for long anyway…" Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Ron cocked an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Well, lets be reasonable. There is no way that Harry is going to be able to work as an Auror and take care of Teddy…not right now in his life anyway…" Hermione said.

"You think he would just give Teddy back up to someone?" Ron asked.

"I don't think Harry has thought this threw. Do you?" Hermione asked in return.

Ron sat down next to her Hermione. He hadn't really thought about it. In all honesty, he hadn't thought much about Harry taking Teddy. He had been so occupied with the little time he had left with Hermione as well as his slight jealousy over Harry leaving for a mission before he was assigned one. "Dunno…he must have. He wouldn't just take Teddy in—"

"You don't think he would? Harry doesn't always think everything through, not to mention he certainly feels guilty about Remus and Tonks…and he can relate to Teddy…not having parents…" Hermione said quickly.

Ron smiled a bit as she rambled but then shook his head slowly. "I don't think Harry is doing this because he responsible. He loves Teddy…"

"So do I, but I certainly couldn't take care of an infant now…" Hermione said, reasonably.

Ron grew silent for a moment and then gave a little shrug. "I guess…I don't know. I haven't talked to Harry much about it."

Hermione sighed, glancing back at the door. "I just wonder…I just think it's a bad idea to have Teddy here. Not that you two aren't responsible but…a baby is different…a lot of a attention…"

"I'm sure Harry knows what he is doing." Ron said, taking Hermione's hand in his.

"I hope…" Hermione sighed, looking down at their adjoined hands.

Ron suddenly brushed a piece of Hermione's hair that had fallen out of her braid behind her ear and moved in for a kiss. "I don't want to talk about Harry anymore…"

Hermione giggled as Ron kissed her again and pulled her down onto the bed, the kiss deepening as Ron's hands moved down her sides, resting near her hips.

Finally, Hermione pulled away as Ron's hands roamed a little more. "Ron…we said we would wait…"

"I know…" Ron sighed, pressing his forehead against Hermione. "Just sometimes I get a bit carried away with you."

"Seven years you've spent around me and now you get carried away?" Hermione asked, a small smile on her face.

"Well, haven't been able to properly snog you for six and a half of those…" Ron smiled back at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Ron away before sitting back up and glancing around at the boxes. "Well, lets get you unpacked."

"Fine…" Ron grumbled, getting to his feet and moving to grab a box of clothes that his mother had packed for him.

* * *

Hermione had nearly unpacked all of Ron's room within a few hours, and he could't complain. Sometimes, she reminded him of his mother; the way she liked to be organized and worried about him. He found it almost cute, especially now as she dusted off the top of his nightstand and placed down a picture of the two of them with their perfect badges from fifth year.

"You look amazing cleaning that, did you know?" Ron asked, sneaking up behind Hermione and wrapping his arms around her waste, kissing her cheek softly.

"Oh do I?" Hermione laughed at Ron's comment.

Ron grinned and nodded, kissing her again.

Hermione turned her head and captured Ron's lips in hers, but the moment was short lived, as a knock on the bedroom door interrupted the couple.

"Oh bloody hell…" Ron mumbled, glancing at the door.

"Just open it! You can snog her later!' Ginny's voice came through the door.

"Its open.." Ron shook his head, realizing his sister must have arrived at some point during the day to help Harry.

A second later the door opened and Ginny entered, followed closely by Harry.

"Room looks good…" Harry commented, glancing around.

"Thank you." Hermione gave a small smile to Ron as she took credit for the work she had clearly done that day.

Harry gave a small smile and then took a deep breath, glancing at Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes and glanced back at Ron and Hermione. "We have a question to ask you two…"

Hermione and Ron glanced between each other and then back at Harry and Ginny.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Well…we just put Teddy down, and we wanted to go grab a bite to eat. We were wondering if you could just keep an eye on him while we were out?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione passed an uneasy glance between one another. Neither were exactly comfortable around Teddy without the help of Harry or Mrs. Weasley.

Harry could see the unease on his friends faces and so he spoke quickly. "He shouldn't really wake up at all. We will be back before he does…shouldn't be more then an hour…"

Hermione sighed, she could see the pleading look on Ginny's face and she understood exactly how Ginny felt. She knew Ginny just wanted to spend as much time with Harry before they headed off to Hogwarts and the boys went to work, just like she wanted to spend as much time with Ron as possible.

"Yes, that's fine." Hermione said, giving a quick smile at the other couple. "We will see you when you get back."

"Thanks a lot, Hermione." Harry said as Ginny grinned at her friend.

Hermione nodded again as the other couple left Ron's room. She then turned to see Ron raising an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Hermione asked, moving back to Ron's nightstand.

Ron shrugged. "Just surprised you offered to watch Teddy. Thought you wanted Harry to understand what he was doing…babysitting for him on the first night isn't doing that much, is it?"

Hermione was surprised at Ron's train of thought and narrowed her eyes at him. "He only has a few days left with Ginny. Harry will learn…we won't babysit all the time, but I didn't do it just for Harry…I did it for Ginny as well."

Ron just nodded, flopping back down on his bed.

"Ron, I just made that!" Hermione scoffed.

Ron just laughed. "I'm going to crawl into it later and unmake it anyway…"

"So?" Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"So…" Ron sat up and pulled her down on the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around her and kissing her square on the lips.

Hermione giggled and kissed him back, but again the kiss was broke up by the sound of a baby crying.

"Oh bloody hell…" Ron let Hermione go and ran his hands over his face. "So much for him sleeping…"

Hermione sighed and got off the bed. "I've got him…"

Ron laughed a bit.

"What?" Hermione turned on her heel, an eyebrow cocked.

"Are you going to be alright? You always seem nervous with him." Ron said.

"I'm not nervous! I just…well…I'm not used to being around babies…that's all…but its good practice…" Hermione said.

"Practice? Practice for what?" Ron called after her, but Hermione was already out the door and down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3: Departures

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set right after the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Ron have just become Auror's, and Harry has taken Teddy into his home. But when Harry goes missing, who is left to take care of Teddy? Ron, with the help of Hermione, is forced to pick up the broken pieces, bringing the new couple only closer together.

**CHAPTER 3**

Sunday night came rather quickly, and before anyone knew it, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley, who had Teddy in her arms, were standing in the kitchen in Grimmauld Place, getting ready to say goodbye to Harry as he went on his first Auror mission. He was heading to the Ministry that evening to he was ready to go early the next morning.

"Well, this is it then…" Mr. Weasley patted Harry on the back. Over the years, Harry had grown into somewhat of a son to Arthur Weasley and he was proud of him, as he would be any one of his other children.

Harry nodded and grinned at Mr. Weasley.

"Harry, dear, do take care of yourself…we want you back in one piece!" Mrs. Weasley kissed Harry softly on the cheek as she clutched Teddy to her chest. "And don't you worry about us. We will take good care of Teddy. You just focus on your work and get back as soon as you can!"

"I will." Harry assured the mother of his girlfriend, patting Teddy on the head gently and giving the infant a small smile. He then turned to Hermione and Ron.

"Be safe, Harry…" Hermione moved forward, hugging her best friend. "Owl us when you get back…"

"He will." Ginny said, her voice assuring as she waited by the door. She was going to go with Harry to the Ministry, staying with him until he had to leave.

"Take care of this place for me, Ron. I want it to still be standing when I get back." Harry said, moving to hug his best mate as well.

"I'll try my best…" Ron laughed, patting Harry on the back.

"Just…stay out of the kitchen." Harry joked about Ron's cooking ability.

"Alright, mate." Ron nodded, stepping back and wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Well then, ready, Gin?" Harry glanced at his girlfriend.

Ginny nodded ant the pair departed from Grimmauld Place, using the front door instead of disapparating.

Silence filled the foyer for a split second before Teddy started fussing.

"I better get him home." Mrs. Weasley said, moving to kiss Hermione and Ron. "See you Wednesday at Kings Crossing, Hermione…and Ron, if you need anything just owl us!"

"Sure, Mum…" Ron nodded at his parents before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left Grimmauld Place as well, leaving Hermione and Ron alone.

"Its weird…after the past year…to not have Harry around." Ron commented as the couple moved into the living room.

"Well, you will get used to it." Hermione told Ron as she moved into the kitchen to put some soup on the stove.

"Its weird to be staying in a big house like this by myself too…hardly had a room to myself at the Burrow…let alone a house." Ron said, glancing around.

Hermione laughed a bit to herself. As an only child, she had spent quite a bit of time alone in her adolescent days. "Its nothing great. Why do you think I always wanted to be at the Burrow?"

"Because you love being 'round me." Ron smirked, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist and kissing her cheek as she worked over the stove.

Hermione just laughed a bit. "Tell yourself whatever you'd like to, Ron…"

"Stay with me tonight." Ron said suddenly.

Hermione stopped stirring the soup, thinking for a moment before beginning again. "Ron, we discussed this…we are waiting to be…well…_intimate_…"

"Bloody hell, woman, get your mind out of the gutter. I wasn't talking about _that_…I just meant…stay here tonight. I don't wanna be in the house alone…" Ron said.

"Well, that's something you are going to have to get used to, Ron." Hermione smiled a bit.

"Please? Just tonight? We can even watch one of those muggle shows you like. Harry brought that tele-thing over." Ron said.

"A television." Hermione corrected him. "And as much as I'd like to, I don't think my parents would much approve of me…spending the night…given that we are properly dating now and we aren't in your parents house."

"So don't tell them…tell them we are staying at the Burrow tonight…they don't have to know the truth. Plus, like you said, we aren't going to do anything they need to worry much about, and we did spend nearly a year in a tent together, sleeping in the same room." Ron said. In truth, he didn't care about staying at Grimmauld Place alone; he just wanted as much time with Hermione as possible.

"Well, they didn't know about that, Ron, until after the fact…and they are still a little upset with me altering their memories and all…" Hermione said.

"Please, Hermione? We've only got a few days left with each other…" Ron pleaded, moving Hermione's hips so she had to look at him, his eye begging her much like a puppies.

Hermione rolled her eyes and debated for a moment, biting her lip before nodding. "Fine…fine…I'll owl them that I am at the Burrow, but I am _not _lying to them often like this Ron! I feel awful already."

"Live a little, would you?" Ron grinned, pulling Hermione in for a kiss.

Hermione grinned against Ron's lips and pulled him in for another kiss, dropping the ladle she was stirring the soup with so she could her hands on both sides of his face, gently caressing his unshaven jawline.

* * *

Wednesday morning came earlier then Ron had hoped, and he quickly found himself walking onto Platform 9 ¾'s with his mother and Ginny. He had offered to help with Ginny's luggage since Mr. Weasley had stayed home with Teddy, but in truth, Ginny needed no help, he just didn't want it to seem like he was only going to see Hermione off, which was actually his real reason.

Ron followed Ginny and Mrs. Weasley through the crowd. It felt strange to not be getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express as well, especially when he knew in a few minutes, he would be seeing Hermione get on without him.

Ron was so lost in his own thoughts that he had walked straight into his mother, who had stopped with Ginny once they had reached Hermione, who was standing with both of her parents.

"Oh, Ron, dear, do watch where you are walking…" Mrs. Weasley said as she barely avoided stepping on Mr. Granger's shoe.

"Sorry…" Ron mumbled, his ears burning red as Mr. Granger cocked an eyebrow at him.

To say that the Grangers disliked Ron would be a lie. Both of Hermione's parents were quite fond of him, but still bent out of shape about the fact that Hermione had altered their memories, and since, when she restored them, Ron and Hermione were seriously dating, Ron had a feeling the Granger's thought he had something to do with their altered memories because they had been a bit cold with Ron. Hermione assured Ron that it wasn't just him, but that they had been like that with anything that had to do with the Wizarding World the past few months, though he wasn't exactly sure.

"Hey…" Hermione smiled, moving to give Ron a quick kis son the cheek. She did not want to make a scene in front of their parents.

"Morning…" Ron smiled at her, glancing down at the badge she had on her right shoulder. It read _Head Girl_.

Hermione saw where his eyes had gone and rolled her own. "Please don't tease me about it…"

"Tease you? You earned it…" Ron told her. In all honesty, he was very proud of her.

"Of course you did, dear." Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a squeeze.

"So Ron, Hermione said you will be starting work soon…something like a police officer?" Mrs. Granger asked. She was a bit nicer with Ron then her husband, but Ron figured that also had to do with the fact that Ron was dating Hermione; Mr. Granger's only daughter.

Ron glanced at Hermione to make sure this was correct. He knew a little about muggle police and he was sure his job as an Auror was much more fascinating but if the closest thing the muggle world had to it was a police officer, he did not want to give Mrs. Granger the wrong information.

Hermione gave Ron a soft smile and a slight nod.

Ron, in turn, nodded at Mrs. Granger. "Yeah, that's 'bout right."

"And you don't need to finish school for that profession?" Mr. Granger cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, Daddy, usually you would, but Ron and Harry both proved themselves many times over last year…" Hermione said, patting Ron's chest for emphasis.

"Oh…right…" Mr. Granger grunted, having heard only bits and pieces about the Wizarding War his daughter had been so deeply set in the year before.

"I think I am going to head on the train…" Ginny said, kissing Mrs. Weasley goodbye, though she seemed hardly excited.

"Ginny, dear, don't be so upset…and be good at Hogwarts, will you? No trouble this year…" Mrs. Weasley kissed her daughter's head.

Ginny nodded and glanced at Ron. "If you hear from Harry, owl me?"

"I'm sure he will owl you before he does me…" Ron said, knowing his sister was only upset because Harry was gone.

Ginny shrugged, and glanced at Hermione. "See you on the train…bye Mr. and Mrs. Granger…"

"Good luck in school, dear." Mrs. Granger smiled genuinely at Ginny.

"Well, Hermione, is that your cue to go as well?" Mr. Granger asked.

Before Hermione could answer, the train whistle blew.

Hermione sighed. "I guess so…" She moved quickly and hugged both of her parents.

"Good luck in school, sweetie." Mrs. Granger squeezed Hermione extra tight.

"And we will see you at Christmas…" Mr. Granger patted Hermione's head with a smile. "Don't study too hard…"

Hermione just laughed at her father's comment. He knew how much she studied, and was proud of her for it.

"Good luck, dear." Mrs. Weasley also kissed Hermione's cheek. "Keep an eye on Ginny for me, will you?"

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione smiled at Ron's mother before turning to stand in front of Ron.

Ron glanced up at his mother and Hermione's parents, and the three adults moved aside to talk, clearly giving Ron and Hermione a moment, though Ron could have sworn Mr. Granger did not look exactly happy about it.

"Well…this is it." Hermione took a deep breath, taking both of Ron's hands in hers.

"Yeah…big exciting day for you…going on the Hogwarts Express…its not like you haven't done it a million times or anything…you should be this nervous." Ron joked.

"Oh shut it! I'm not nervous…just…well…it will be weird without you." Hermione admitted.

Ron smiled softly. "Yeah, you've said that a bit lately…"

Hermione playfully narrowed her eyes at Ron, daring him to make another comment, and he promptly shut his mouth.

"Will you owl me before you head off on your first mission?" Hermione asked, after a moment.

Ron sighed. "Yeah, whenever I get it…"

"It will come, Ron…not that I am in a rush to see you run off after crazy Death Eaters." Hermione sighed.

"I've been known to do it sometimes…" Ron shrugged, smiling a bit. "But yes, I will owl you. Have fun at school…and I'll try and come up soon. Let me know when Quidditch Starts?"

Hermione nodded, though her expression was a bit sad. She did not want to leave Ron. She had grown so used to having him and Harry around that losing them both at once seemed unfair. "Alright…"

"You will be fine, love." Ron pulled Hermione close, kissing her forehead. "Tell McGonagall I said hello…"

Hermione nodded into Ron's embrace and spoke softly. "Love you…"

Ron grinned. He was still getting used to hearing those words from her mouth as well, though he certainly liked them. "Love you too…"

Hermione pulled back and stood on her tippy toes, giving Ron one last good kiss, not knowing when the next would come.

After a long minute, and another whistle from the train, Hermione and Ron pulled apart.

"I guess I've got to go…" Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, the Head Girl can't miss the train." Ron teased, capturing Hermione's lips in his once more before she could object.

"Hermione, lets go!" Ginny yelled from the train door.

Hermione laughed a bit and smiled at Ron. "Bye."

"Have fun." Ron nodded; giving Ginny a nod as well as he watched Hermione load the bus.

Ron stood with his hands in his pockets as the train pulled out and watched it until it was nothing more then a dot on the track ahead. He then sighed and shuffled back toward the Grangers and his mother.

"Well, Ron, I guess we will be seeing you around the holidays?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Ron nodded. "Yes, I look forward to it."

"Good luck in work, then." Mrs. Granger smiled at him and then she and her husband departed, leaving Ron and Mrs. Weasley alone.

"Mr. Granger still seems a bit bent outta shape, doesn't he?" Ron asked as he and his mother began to leave the platform.

"Well, I think he is just upset with everything that happened. I doubt its got much to do with you…I would be right sorted too if one of my children tampered with him memories…" Mrs. Weasley said, and then saw Ron about to object, she quickly added. "Not that I don't think Hermione did the best possible thing…"

Ron shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you are right."

The mother and son were now standing outside of the train station, and the cool September breeze met them.

"Do you want to come home for dinner then?" Mrs. Weasley asked her youngest son.

"No…I've got some unpacking left yet…and I am still trying to figure out that tele-thing Harry has at the house." Ron said, not wanting to go crawl back up at the Burrow now that he was officially alone. He had moved out for a reason, and as much as he wanted to get a good home cooked dinner, he knew he couldn't just waltz back in there. He needed to put some distance between himself and his family. He was, after all, living on his own now.

"Well, alright, dear…" Mrs. Weasley didn't seem offended. "You just owl if you need anything."

Ron nodded and kissed his mother goodbye, watching her make her way down the busy street, bustling with muggles.

Ron in turn, dug his hands deep into his pockets and began his own walk back to Grimmauld Place. Sure, he could disapparate if he chose to, but he wasn't in a rush to get home to an empty house. He knew it would be weird, going from living with a handful of people at any given moment to now living completely alone. He suddenly had the feeling he should have offered to take Crookshanks rather then letting Hermione leave him at home with her parents.


	4. Chapter 4: Good News, Bad News

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set right after the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Ron have just become Auror's, and Harry has taken Teddy into his home. But when Harry goes missing, who is left to take care of Teddy? Ron, with the help of Hermione, is forced to pick up the broken pieces, bringing the new couple only closer together.

**CHAPTER 4**

Ron had stayed in Grimmauld Place alone for two days before he thought he would go mad from the quiet or starve from his inability to cook anything besides toast and eggs and so when his mother owled him over for dinner, he was more then happy to oblige.

Ron had used the Floo Network and arrived at the Burrow just before his father got home from the Ministry. He stepped out of the fireplace to be greeted with the sight of his mother, sitting on the floor, tickling Teddy's stomach.

Ron smiled as Teddy watched Mrs. Weasley intently, smiling a bit.

"Having fun?" Ron asked.

"Oh, Ron! I didn't even hear you come in…" Mrs. Weasley got to her feet and kissed her youngest son on the cheek before turning back to Teddy and gathering him off the floor. "And yes, loads of fun, isn't that right, Teddy?"

"He looks bigger…" Ron commented as Mrs. Weasley, with Teddy in her arms, led Ron into the kitchen.

"Well baby's do tend to grow…" Mrs. Weasley responded.

"Yeah, but in two days?" Ron cocked an eyebrow.

"You will see…one day…when you have kids of your own…you notice little changes every day." Mrs. Weasley told him as she set Teddy down in his basinet and moved to pull a turkey from the oven.

Ron just shrugged and moved to grab himself a butterbeer, keeping one eye on Mrs. Weasley, and noticing his mother was still smiling. He was happy to see her in such a good mood. It wasn't often she as lately, but he couldn't blame her. Fred's death had been hard on everyone.

"So how has it been going over at Grimmauld Place all by yourself? Lonely over there?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she continued to work on dinner.

Ron shrugged again and leaned against a kitchen chair, sipping his butterbeer. "Bit different. I figured out how to work that muggle tele-thing. Its rather interesting…"

Mrs. Weasley just nodded. "Any news from Harry?"

"No, but I figure he will talk to Ginny before me. Have you heard from her?" Ron asked casually.

"No, not yet. I am sure she is busy with school. What about Hermione? Has she owled you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, actually…" Ron nodded, trying to sound casual. In truth, Hermione had been gone two days and already sent two owls, each just explaining what was going on during her days at Hogwarts. Normally, if anyone else's girlfriend had been like that, he would have teased the mickey out of them, but now he was grateful for it. He missed Hermione very much, and even seeing the perfect curves of her writing in each letter was something he was grateful for.

"And…" Mrs. Weasley pressed.

"She's enjoying school…she's been busy being Head Girl and all…" Ron said, just as casually.

"You miss her." Mrs. Weasley said simply. She could see it on Ron's face. He couldn't hide it, not from his own mother.

"Well…yeah…of course I do. Spent every day with her for almost a year…hell…spent almost every day with her for the past eight years…" Ron admitted.

"She will be back before you know it." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling and turning back to her cooking.

Just then, Teddy began to fuss.

"Oh, Ron, dear…please get him." Mrs. Weasley said, busy cooking.

"Uh…sure…" Ron hesitated. He really had not ever held Teddy; he usually left that up to Harry, Ginny, his parents, or on a rare occasion, Hermione, though she was not as sure of herself with Teddy as the others.

Mrs. Weasley saw the hesitation in Ron's expression and rolled her eyes. "Just support his head and be gentle…he's a baby but he's not made of glass, dear…"

"Right." Ron nodded and carefully picked Teddy up, feeling slightly awkward. However, he was relieved when the baby instantly stopped crying and the little amount of hair he had turning purple.

"I think that means he is happy. His hair's been doing that when he is calm." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Really?" Ron grinned. Soothing a baby wasn't as hard as he thought.

"Oh, you're getting the hang of this, Ron. Its good practice." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Practice? Practice for what?" Ron asked, remembering that Hermione had made the same comment earlier.

Mrs. Weasley never got a chance to answer, however, as Pigwidgeon came flying in, hooting loudly, causing Teddy to cry, and dropping a letter at Ron's feet.

"Uh…mum…could you?" Ron looked at Teddy.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, setting up a charm so the food would cook itself and gathering Teddy in her arms, soothing the infant as Ron bent down to pick up the letter.

"Who's it from, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ron scanned the letter, a smile breaking out on his face. "Its from Kingsley…says to come in tomorrow, but I am heading on my first mission in two days."

"Ron, that's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I know." Ron grinned back. Finally, he was going to be starting work, just like Harry. "I'm going to go owl Hermione…"

"He's a boy in love, Teddy…" Mrs. Weasley cooed at the baby in her arms and then laughed a bit to herself as Ron sprinted from the kitchen to gather some parchment and a quill, eager to tell Hermione his great news.

* * *

It was early on Sunday morning, but Hermione had been up for at least an hour already, making sure that all the students were doing as they were supposed to be, and clearing the hallways of any would-be troublemakers. These were the duties of the Head Girl though Hermione knew she was much more relaxed then any Head Girl before her.

She wasn't sure what it was; maybe it was the fact that she had nearly died last year, or maybe it was the simple fact that Ron had helped ground her a bit, but she was more grateful to be alive and healthy then anything, and therefore, trivial things in the hallways of Hogwarts, like students enchanting rubber balls to bounce off all the walls, did not really bother Hermione anymore. If anything, they reminded her of the pranks Fred and George used to pull, which in turn, reminded her of Ron.

Hermione sighed, her thoughts drifting back to Ron as she made her way into the Great Hall for breakfast. It had been like this every morning since she had been at Hogwarts so far; the Great Hall reminded her of Ron, probably because it was his favorite place in the whole castle and she could always count on seeing his red hair at the Gryffindor table.

Now, however, an equally familiar, yet different redhead sat there. Ginny was already forking at her eggs, her head leaning in one hand. She looked just as upset as she had every morning so far that had gone by without an owl from Harry.

Hermione sighed and, after a deep breath, moved to the table, sliding into a seat next to Neville and across from Ginny.

"Morning, Hermione." Neville smiled.

"Good morning…" Hermione sad rather loudly, her eyes on Ginny.

Ginny didn't even glance up.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at Neville who just shrugged.

Hermione went to say something else to catch Ginny's attention when suddenly Pigwidgeon came fluttering in, nearly landing in Neville's cereal before dropping a letter between Hermione and Ginny and then landing on Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny instantly perked up, glancing at the letter. "Is that from…oh…its for you Hermione…"

Ginny handed Hermione the envelope with her nap scratched across the front in Ron's messy writing and sighed.

"Ginny, I am sure Harry is just busy, that's all…you will hear from him." Hermione said, opening the letter she knew was from Ron and began scanning it.

"I guess, I just worry. What if—" Ginny started but then noticed how wide Hermione's eyes had gone and how pale her face had turned. "Hermione, what is it?"

"It's Ron…he says he is going on his first mission tomorrow…" Hermione said, scanning the letter again.

Ginny realized why Hermione looked so worried and laughed a little. "Now you see how I feel…worrying and all that…"

Hermione just nodded, her hands shaking as she folded the letter back up. She knew Ron was excited to start his career, and the logical part of her mind told her he would do fine. He had fought death eaters all year alongside of her. He was good at it. However, the very small and illogical part of her brain told her to worry until she couldn't anymore. She couldn't bare the thought of losing Ron, not if something happened.

"There's no reason to worry, Hermione…Ron will do fine." Neville said and then glanced at Ginny. "Just like Harry is doing. Honestly, Ginny, he's probably one of the best auror's already…probably the last person you need to worry about."

"I know but still…" Ginny sighed, forking at her eggs. "I can't shake it. I've just got a bad feeling about something…"

"Oh, stop it, Ginny…you will only make me worry more." Hermione said, trying to take Neville's words to heart as she poured herself some orange juice, though she suddenly realized she wasn't very hungry, her own thoughts consumed with what Ron was about to do in a few short hours.

* * *

Ron quickly made his way toward the Ministry of Magic early on the morning he was due to report in for his first official day as an Auror. He had hardly slept the night before, too excited and nervous to think about anything other then what he would be doing.

As Ron bustled into the Ministry he quickly made his way to the Auror's office where he was surprised to find Kingsley standing there, waiting for him.

"Kingsley?" Ron was surprised to see the Minister of Magic standing there but after he stared for a moment he could sense something wasn't right. Kingsley's demeanor and lack of a facial expression indicated that something was actually terribly wrong.

"Ron? Can I speak with you for a moment?" Kingsley asked.

"What happened?" Ron cut to the chase, trying to figure out if it was something with his dad, or siblings, or mother, or Harry, or worse yet, Hermione.

"Step into my office…" Kingsley motioned down the hall. "We can speak in private."

Ron felt his stomach drop as he silently followed Kingsley down the hall and into his office, fear of whatever news Kingsley was going to drop on him tearing him apart. Ron couldn't imagine what it could be and he honestly wasn't sure if he could take anymore heartbreak. He had lost too much in the previous year.

When they reached Kingsley's office, the door closed automatically behind them and Kingsley moved around to take a seat at his desk, motioning for Ron to take one across from him.

"I'll stand." Ron said, feeling as if he sat down and was told something terrible he would not have the strength to get back up. Standing would assure that he at least stayed on his feet.

Kingsley nodded and took a deep breath before speaking. "Ron, something happened…"

"Hermione?" Ron could only manage out, his face going a shade of pure white.

"No. No…Hermione is fine. Perfectly safe." Kingsley assured Ron.

Ron swallowed hard, feeling a bit relieved and able to find his voice again. "Then what—"

"Its Harry, Ron." Kingsley said quickly, as if saying it faster would take the weight out of the words.

Ron felt as if he had been slapped in the face. If something hadn't happened to Hermione, Harry was the next worst person. Ron shook his head though. _Kingsley must be mistaken. It must be a joke. It was Harry, after all, Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived…more then once. Nothing could be wrong._

"Ron…Harry's gone…well…he's gone missing." Kingsley spoke very carefully.

"What?" Ron's eyes went wide at Kingsley's words.


	5. Chapter 5: Another One Leaves

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set right after the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Ron have just become Auror's, and Harry has taken Teddy into his home. But when Harry goes missing, who is left to take care of Teddy? Ron, with the help of Hermione, is forced to pick up the broken pieces, bringing the new couple only closer together.

**CHAPTER 5**

Ron's eyes went wide as he tried to process Kingsley's words. _Harry was missing. Harry Potter could not be found. Was that even possible?_

"Ron?" Kingsley spoke after a long moment of silence.

Ron turned his attention on the Minister of Magic, though he felt slightly lightheaded.

"How…how did this…I mean…Harry…Harry's…well…" Ron stuttered, trying to get a grasp on what Kingsley had said. He was certain any minute now Harry would rush in and tell him this was some sort of a joke, a prank for his first day as n Auror.

"We aren't positive of all the details. He got separated from his partner on his mission…they were meant to meet back up but…well…they never did, and so his partner looked for him for two days and then just returned to his morning with the horrible news."

"Who was his partner?" Ron asked.

"Savage…he's gone back out to look for Harry…but it seems as though this was a set up. Harry and Savage were supposed to be rounding up three Death Eaters, but they only found two, each going for one as they took off in opposite directions. However, when Savage got to the tavern they were meant to meet at it was sad the third one had just been spotted with the one Harry had chase after." Kingsley explained.

"So…" Ron was still tying to wrap his mind around everything.

"We think it was a trap, to lead Harry to the third death eater and now Harry's missing…" Kingsley said.

"Well…we just need to find him." Ron said automatically, as if they were looking for a lost pet or sock.

Kingsley nodded. "We do…and we will. I had you on another assignment but—"

"I need to look for Harry." Ron stood, his voice far to casual.

"Ron, maybe you should sit—" Kingsley said, afraid the young redhead was going into some sort of shock.

Ron narrowed his eyes at Kingsley. "Are you barking? We've got to find Harry!"

"Alright…well…yes…" Kingsley stood, realizing Ron wasn't in shock, but rather was trying to focus on the problem at hand; a trait Kingsley valued deeply in his Auror's.

"Well…let's go then." Ron said, though he had no idea where to go and part of him knew it was foolish to order the Minister of Magic around the way he was, but he did not care. This was Harry they were talking about. They needed to find him.

Kingsley nodded and shuffled out of his office, motioning for Ron to come with him, and Ron complied, having a feeling his first official duty as an Auror was something he would never forget.

* * *

Hermione shuffled into the Great Hall after helping a first year Gryffindor find the library. She instantly spotted Ginny who was sitting next to Neville and, surprisingly Luna Lovegood. Hermione knew Luna looked out of place, in her Ravenclaw attire amongst a sea of maroon and gold ties, but Hermione had grown very close to Luna in the past year, accepting their differences as admirable qualities.

Hermione sat down across from Ginny who was nibbling on a piece of toast. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron's sister, trying to figure out why Ginny had such dark circles under her eyes.

"Ginny, are you feeling well?" Hermione asked.

Ginny glanced up and shrugged, seeming a little less gloomy then usual. "Yeah. Why?"

"She's asking because you look dreadfully tired…" Luna answered for Hermione, though her voice hardly sounded as if she cared much.

"Exactly." Hermione nodded in agreement with Luna.

"I didn't sleep well last night." Ginny admitted.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, though she had a feeling she knew. "Is it…well…because of Harry?"

Ginny shrugged again, focusing back on her toast. "I can't shake a feeling that…well…that something awful has happened. I know its silly, and I know I shouldn't be saying this given that Ron's leaving for his mission today but…"

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm her own nerves, as she needed to every time she thought of Ron. Ginny was right; it was nerve-wracking to think someone you cared so much about was about to Run off and do one of the most dangerous jobs in the Ministry. Hermione knew Ron was more then capable of being an Auror, she had seen him take out many Death Eaters, but she had been by his side, able to help if he needed it during the Second Wizarding War. Now, he would be without her doing the fighting, and if something happened, she wouldn't be at his side. That was what made her nervous.

"Both of you relax. Ron will be fine…" Neville narrowed his eyes at Hermione and then turned to Ginny. "And Harry is fine."

"I haven't heard from him once since he left." Ginny replied.

"But maybe he's just busy…I mean, I'd imagine its tough work, but Ron and Harry are both more then ready for it." Neville said.

"Oh yes, they two of them are perfect at what they are doing." Luna agreed.

"Exactly. They will both be fine. Relax, you are making me nervous." Hermione said, trying to ease her own worries about Ron with her words.

Ginny just nodded, her eyes still on her toast. She didn't mean to sound so down all the time, and that was why she had not told Hermione she had been trying hard to shake the feeling that Harry was in danger for days now. She couldn't explain it, she couldn't help it, but Ginny Weasley felt a deep connection to Harry Potter, and she felt now that something had happened to him.

* * *

Ron and Kingsley disapparated to the place that Harry had last been seen. It was an old, dingy pub, with poorly light ceilings and a film of dust over every cracked window. Ron coughed, trying to clear his throat of the dust floating freely into it.

"Where in the bloody hell are we?" Ron glanced around.

Kingsley had his wand raised. "Old bar…outside of Paris. Used to be owned by a pair of Death Eaters. Keep your wand ready…"

Ron raised his wand high as Kingsley glanced cautiously around the room.

Ron too, glanced around, eyeing every exit and every corner someone could be hiding in instantly. It had been part of his Auror training to do so, but after a year on the run like he had spent, he hardly needed to think about it.

"Kingsley…I mean, Minister—" Ron started.

"Call me Kingsley, Ron. I don't mind." Kingsley said, lowering his wand a bit. "This place is empty."

"Sir, why are we doing this ourselves? Shouldn't we have a team?" Ron asked.

"And let the world know Harry Potter is missing?" Kingsley cocked an eyebrow.

Ron nodded. He understood what Kingsley meant by that. Harry had saved the world; if the Auror's had lost him on his first mission it would send a bad message, not only about the Ministry and Auror's department, but about the state of fair in general. Harry had defeated the Darkest Wizard of all time; there was no way the public would buy into the notion that he had simply got lost on a mission.

"We need to keep looking…check around…if you think you see any sign of Harry anywhere…" Kingsley said, moving outside the shop.

Ron nodded, following Kingsley lead and looking for clues. And he kept looking for clues for hours. He and Kingsley had disapparated about fifteen times that day, each time hoping to find Harry and each time coming out of it empty handed. Some people that they asked, had claimed to just see Harry, some had no idea what Harry Potter would be doing in their village.

Kingsley had, of course, kept it under control, saying that Harry was simply working and they were trying to keep up with him or deliver him a message. Most agreed eagerly to pass information to Harry if they saw him and let him know the Ministry was looking for him.

After searched for over a day, Kingsley finally lowered his wand and glanced back at Ron. They were now in the Mountains of Italy and had once again hit a dead-end on the search for Harry.

"We need to get back to the Ministry." Kingsley said.

"But we haven't gotten Harry yet…" Ron yawned; exhausted and still trying to stop the bleeding from his eyebrow which he had splinched on his fourteenth apparation.

"We can keep searching tomorrow…or I will send a new team out." Kingsley told Ron. "We will find him…but right now, you and I need to get some rest, and we need to inform your family. If Harry somehow can contact any of them…they need to know he's missing…maybe they can be of some help."

"Hermione and Ginny should be told as well." Ron said, after a long moment. He knew it was not the best idea, they would both be terribly worried at school, but they had a right to know, and Ron was certain Ginny would be the first person Harry would contact if he was able to get in touch with anyone anyway.

Kingsley nodded. "I will inform McGonagall to send the girls back to the Burrow. In the mean time, I think it will be best if you head home yourself, Ron. You're family will need you now. I know Harry is like a son to your parents. They won't take the news of his disappearance lightly."

"Yeah, right…" Ron rubbed his chin. "I…uh…I reckon I should be the one to tell them."

"I think that would be best." Kingsley agreed.

"Alright. Well…if you hear anything…" Ron said.

"I will inform you immediately. Once I talk to McGonagall, I will assemble another team to look for him. There's a team out in Bulgaria right now, I'll send word to them as well…" Kingsley said.

Ron nodded, taking a deep breath before gathering enough strength and nerve to disapparate to the Burrow. He knew his parents would be upset with the news he was bringing with him, and he knew Hermione and Ginny would be beside themselves. In truth, he was numb to it. The idea that Harry was truly lost had not hit him yet and he wasn't sure when it would. Harry had always been a stable in his life, and he couldn't imagine not knowing the next time he would see his best mate.

* * *

Hermione had no idea why McGonagall had requested to see her in her office. It was late, after all, far past the hour that any duty required of the Head Girl could be completed, and so the only thing she could think of was Ron. Had something happened to him? Is that why she was being summoned to the Head Master's office?

As Hermione approached the stairs that led to McGonagall's office, her heart sank. Ginny was already standing at the bottom of the steps, clearly waiting for Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, panic in her voice. _Ron. Something must have happened to him. Why else would she and Ron's sister be called to McGonagall's?_

"I don't know." Ginny admitted. "McGonagall told me to come and wait for you."

Hermione just gave a nod and took a deep breath before moving past Ginny and into McGonagall's office.

The pair found the Head Master standing at her desk, a rather solemn look on her face.

"Please, take a seat." McGonagall motioned to two chairs in front of her desk.

"Professor…what is this…did something happen?" Hermione asked, her nerves getting the best of her as her shaky hand reached out to take a hold of the chair's armrest.

McGonagall looked at the space between Hermione and Ginny for a long time, without making eye contact with either of the girls before she spoke. "Yes…something happened."

"What?" Hermione and Ginny were both on the edge of their seats as their questions came out at the same time.

"Well…Kingsley just got a hold of me…" McGonagall said carefully.

"Is it Ron?" Hermione blurted out before she could contain herself.

McGonagall shook her head. "No, Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley is fine."

"Harry…" Ginny's voice was barely audible as the name slipped through her lips and her eyes grew wide.

McGonagall pulled her lip into a thin line, as if trying to wordlessly apologize before giving a nod. "Yes. Potter…"

"What happened to him? Where is he?" Ginny was standing up instantly.

Hermione, on the other hand, was too shocked to move and also a little upset with her own feelings. She couldn't completely wrap her head around the idea that something had happened to Harry. _Harry was her best friend, he had fought enough. How could something happen to him now?_

However, Hermione would be lying if she said part of her wasn't a little relieved that it was Harry who was in trouble and not Ron. She knew it was silly and selfish, but if it had been Ron, she would have lost it.

"Well, that's the problem. It seems Potter is missing." McGonagall said.

"Missing? How could he be missing?" Ginny seemed to be demanding an answer.

"I'm not positive. Kingsley said that he was separated from his partner on his mission…" McGonagall said.

"So? Why aren't they out there looking for him?" Ginny asked, anger rising in her voice.

"Ginny…" Hermione reached out, gently grabbing the redhead's wrist only to have Ginny pull it away. Hermione did not think taking her anger out on McGonagall would fix anything, but she wouldn't tell Ginny that. Not with the glare Ginny gave her.

"I am sure they are. However, Kingsley requested that I send you both home to the Burrow right now—" McGonagall started.

"Why? So we can all be together to hear if something horrible has happened to Harry?" Ginny folded her arms in anger, but in truth, she had no idea who to be angry at.

"Potter is a brilliant wizard, as you well know, and I am sure he is fine. It was probably just some sort of mix up, but yes, I do think you should be home right now. I am not exactly worried about what you miss here at school. Just keep both of your heads up and if anything happens I would like to know." McGonagall said, motioning to the fireplace in her office.

Hermione nodded, standing automatically as the weight of the news hit her in full force now. She couldn't find any words, for one of the few times in her entire life. She took Ginny's arm and pulled her toward McGonagall's fireplace, ready to floo to the Burrow, both of them shaking as they walked; both of them in shock.

* * *

Ron stared up at the Burrow, all of the lights on in the house. He had a feeling his mother and father were still up, which he found odd considering the hour. However, he knew he had to get it over with. He knew he had to inform his family about Harry.

And so, with a deep breath, Ron moved into the Burrow, not bothering to knock on the front door.

"Mum? Dad—" Ron started, but was cut off by Mrs. Weasley moving out into the living room.

"Ron! Shut it! I just got Teddy down…" Mrs. Weasley waved her hand at him, trying to look angry, but Ron could tell she was rather shaken up, her face a bit pale.

"Mum…do you…do you know?" Ron asked slowly.

"About Harry? Yes, dear, we do. Kingsley told us. Come into the kitchen…" Mrs. Weasley motioned for Ron to follow her.

Ron complied and moved into the kitchen where he found his father and Kingsley sitting together over a tall glass of firewhiskey each.

"Sit down, son." Mr. Weasley said, sliding a third glass of the liquor toward Ron.

Ron complied and took the glass, sitting down next to Kingsley.

"Rough day?" Mr. Weasley gave a small smile as his words came out in a tired fashion.

Ron just nodded, not really sure what to say.

"I owled McGonagall…Hermione and Ginny are on their way." Kingsley told Ron.

"And I am sure upset." Mrs. Weasley shook her head, cleaning a dish the muggle way.

Ron knew that wasn't a good sign. His mother never cleaned anything like a muggle unless her nerves were shot. He realized, losing Harry right now, even if he was only momentarily lost, was a hit his mother was not ready to take. Not after what had just happened to Fred; not when she thought of Harry as another son.

Before Ron could think of anything to say, however, the sound of footsteps came toward the kitchen and as he glanced up, he saw a shaken Hermione and Ginny both standing there.

Ginny immediately marched into the room, a mix of anger, tears, and desperation written on her face as she approached Kingsley. "What happened?"

Ron, on the other hand, got up quickly, moving toward Hermione who he hugged tightly. She responded, kissing his cheek chasitly as she seemed to almost collapse into his arms, squeezing him tightly and silently telling him how upset she was.

Ron sighed, whispering into her ear. "We are going to find him…"

Hermione nodded against his cheek.

"Well? What happened?" Ginny asked again.

"Harry was separated from his partner. We are not sure of all the details…it happened outside of Paris. We are working very closely with teams of Aurors in nearly every country in Europe right now. It really should only be a matter of hours before he is found." Kingsley said.

"If it's so easy, why hasn't he been found? What if something happened?" Ginny's anger seemed to fade now as her voice shook a little.

Mrs. Weasley moved instinctively to wrap her arms around her youngest daughter.

"The Ministry will find Harry, Gin. They have the best people working it…" Mr. Weasley said, glancing at Kingsley for confirmation.

Kingsley nodded. "Like I said, its only a matter of time…"

"Well, who is out there looking now?" Ginny asked.

"A few teams. We will begin a real search in the morning again…" Kingsley said.

"Why are you wasting time? Harry is one of the most wanted people on the planet by any death eater right now!" Ginny's voice gained momentum again.

"Gin, we tried! We looked all day…" Ron said, wanting to deflect the blow of Ginny's anger from Kingsley a bit.

"Oh did you? And what? Now you gave up? He's your best friend, Ron!" Ginny turned to her brother.

"I bloody know that! But there wasn't anything we could do right now!" Ron roared back/

"Ron…don't…she's upset…" Hermione said, placing a hand on Ron's chest to calm him down a bit.

"Bloody right, I am upset!" Ginny roared and pushed past Ron and Hermione, quickly stalking up the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and glanced at Kingsley. "I am sorry…"

"She has every right to be upset, Molly. I am upset that this happened…" Kingsley admitted.

"Yes, well…let me go talk to her…" Mrs. Weasley said, excusing herself from the room.

Mr. Weasley nodded and then glanced at Ron. "Ron, why don't you and Hermione go in the living room for a bit?"

Ron nodded, taking Hermione by the hand and leading her into the small living room, sitting down on the crammed couch.

For a long moment, Hermione and Ron just sat in silence, their hands clutched in one another's. Neither knew what to say to the other. Both were clearly dealing with the fact that Harry was missing very differently.

"How could this happen?" Hermione finally spoke.

Ron shrugged, never letting go of her hands. "Just our line of work…its dangerous…"

"I don't want you doing this, Ron." Hermione said quickly, looking up at him. "If Harry isn't safe—"

"Harry is fine. We both know him better then that. Whatever happened, I am sure it was just a misunderstanding. For all we know, Harry has rounded up the Death Eater he was looking for and is waiting for his partner to come help him." Ron said quickly.

Hermione cocked a weary eyebrow. "Do you really think that?"

"Dunno. Sounds like Harry though, don't it?" Ron asked, a soft smile on his lips.

Hermione nodded, giving him a little smile back. "You're right. I am sure Harry is safe somewhere…"

Ron went to say something, but was cut off by the mixed screams of first, Mrs. Weasley, then Teddy.

Mr. Weasley and Kingsley rushed into the living room as Hermione and Ron stood, watching Mrs. Weasley run down the stairs, a note clutched in her hands.

"Molly, what happ—" Mr. Weasley started.

"Its Ginny! She's left to find Harry!" Mrs. Weasley waved the note in her hand frantically.

Everyone stood in shocked silence. The only sound was the sound of Teddy's cries.


	6. Chapter 6: Not Willing to Lose Anymore

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set right after the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Ron have just become Auror's, and Harry has taken Teddy into his home. But when Harry goes missing, who is left to take care of Teddy? Ron, with the help of Hermione, is forced to pick up the broken pieces, bringing the new couple only closer together.

**CHAPTER 6**

Hermione, Ron, Mr. Weasley, and Kingsley were all staring at Mrs. Weasley who was holding the letter up from Ginny in midair. Everyone seemed to be processing the information they were taking in and no one seemed to be able to speak.

No one except Teddy who let out a blood curling cry from the other room.

Hermione reacted first to Teddy's cries and silently shuffled out of the room to gather him.

"What do we do?" Ron asked, regaining his voice once Hermione had moved from his side.

"We find her! We have to go and find her before something happens!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

Hermione returned before anyone could answer the redheaded mother, holding a squirming and crying Teddy in her arms, as her expression grew more flustered. She was not having luck calming the baby at all, but unfortunately no one else seemed to care at the moment.

"I'll contact the Ministry at once. They've already put teams out to find Harry, I will say to put some out for Ginny as well. We just need to keep this under wraps…the world can't know Harry is missing…or a Weasley for that matter. The panic would be outrageous, it may stir up remaining Death Eaters." Kingsley said, his voice calm and collected.

"I don't care what we do, but we need to find her!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"And we will, Molly…" Mr. Weasley said softly, trying to hide his own fears as he placed a hand on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder.

Mrs. Weasley, however, jerked away from her husband, her eyes brimming with tears. "I will not lose another child!"

Before anyone could respond to the comment that Mrs. Weasley had made, obviously regarding the lose of Fred, the frantic mother turned and made her way quickly back up the stairs, leaving the rest staring at each other in a mix of confusion and worry.

"I should go speak with her…" Mr. Weasley said, excusing himself.

"Well…" Kingsley slapped his hands together. "I should go put that team together to look for Ginny now…"

"Maybe I should just go?" Ron offered.

Hermione sighed, having slightly calmed Teddy down though he was still whimpering softly, and her eyes caught Ron's for a moment. The last thing she wanted him to do was go running off now. She couldn't bare something happening to him given everything that had just occurred, but she certainly couldn't tell him that. Ginny was, after all, his sister, and Harry was his best friend.

"No, Ron. Your family needs you right now." Kingsley said, his voice firm and final.

Ron wanted to object, to say something back, but he knew he had no right to talk back to the Minister, and so he just dug his hands into his pockets.

"I'll be off now…I will let you know if I hear anything." Kingsley said, disapparating before Ron could even nod.

Ron sighed, and glanced over at Hermione who was still struggling with a squirming Teddy who had started crying again.

"I can't think with him crying…" Ron scrubbed his chin with his hand.

"Well, I'm not sure how to calm him…" Hermione admitted, slightly frustrated.

Ron just shook his head, moving forward to gather teddy in his arms. Hermione thought that maybe he had learned to sooth the infant, but was shocked when Ron stalked into Teddy's room and then came back empty handed a few minutes later, shutting the door behind him to muffle Teddy's cries.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione was shocked.

"He can cry himself to sleep. Right now, we've got bigger issues…" Ron said.

Hermione wanted to say something. She had no idea if leaving Teddy alone was a good idea, but she couldn't imagine it so. Still, she could not bring herself to voice her concerns, not while Ron was pacing desperately in front of her.

"We need to figure out where Ginny would have gone off to…she had no idea where Harry was. She would start some place familiar…" Ron said, scrubbing his chin with his hand as he continued to pace.

"Ron, Kingsley is right, you can't go off looking for Harry or Ginny…" Hermione reasoned, her voice careful as she knew the potential impact her words could have.

Ron stopped pacing and cocked an eyebrow at Hermione. "Are you mad? Of course I need to look for them…"

"Ron, we need a plan, otherwise we will be doing exactly what Ginny just did…" Hermione reasoned. "I agree, we need to find them…but Kingsley is on the job, and I am sure he will use you when needed…"

"But so what? We just sit here—" Ron started, unable to process what Hermione was saying.

"We do until we have a better plan. Kingsley was right…if word gets out that Harry was taken, things could get rather crazy…now add that his girlfriend, who coincidently is the sister of his best friend and someone who also worked very closely with Harry in defeating Voldemort, is also missing and things will get absolutely crazy. Harry's the "Chosen One"…if something happens to him it could give Voldemort's few followers reason to try and fight again." Hermione reasoned quickly and accurately, as if reciting a passage from _Hogwarts: A History._

Ron sighed, dragging his hands down his face as he slumped down on the couch. Hermione had a point, of course she did. She usually was right.

Hermione watched Ron carefully for a moment before cautiously taking a seat next to him, sliding her hand between the two of his that were folded in his lap. She allowed silence to fill the room, as Teddy's cries had ceased by now. "Ron, we will figure this out, and everyone will be fine."

Ron glanced back at his girlfriend, giving her a little nod before pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. He was glad that at least she was safe by his side.

* * *

Ron was not sure when or how, but he and Hermione had managed to fall asleep on the couch at some point, and so he was rather stiff, and even a little sore from their cramped attempt at a cuddle, the next morning when his father and mother shook them away.

"Wake up you two…" Mrs. Weasley said, not bothering to whisper.

"Up! Up!" Ron grumbled as he sat up, nearly knocking Hermione off the couch.

Hermione also woke up at Mrs. Weasley's voice, rubbing her eyes as Ron grabbed her before she fell off the couch.

"Hermione, I think its best if you go home…you're parent were informed what happened with Harry. They owled for you this morning…" Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione looked confused, focusing her eyes on Mrs. Weasley. "How did they know…."

"Hogwarts must have sent them word. They are worried about you, dear…" Mrs. Weasley said quickly, her smile strained.

"Well, maybe I should stay…in case something happens with Harry. I'm sure my parents know I am okay…" Hermione reasoned, sitting up.

"Hermione, I _really_ think it is best you go home and see them." Mrs. Weasley pressed.

"Oh…alright…" Hermione furrowed her brow, wondering why Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to want her around as she glanced over at Ron, silently asking if he thought she should leave. She did not like the idea of being away from him, not with everything going on with Harry.

"Go on…I'll stop by later…" Ron told her also a little confused by his mother pressing the issue for Hermione to leave.

Hermione nodded reluctantly, kissing his cheek. "Owl me if you hear anything. If I don't hear from you in a few hours I'll come back…"

"Alright." Ron nodded at his girlfriend.

"Get home safe, Hermione." Mr. Weasley said.

Hermione nodded and moved away from the three Weasley's disapparating herself home.

"Mum, what's going on? You practically pushed Hermione out…" Ron grumbled, his eyes moving back and forth between both of his parents.

"We didn't want to explain this in front of her." Mrs. Weasley said cryptically.

"Explain what?" Ron was not confused.

"Your mother and I…we have decided to go look for Ginny…" Mr. Weasley said, almost regrettably as he glanced at his wife.

"What? But Kingsley said to stay put…they are looking for Ginny—" Ron started.

"I am not losing another one of my children!" Mrs. Weasley snapped quickly, her eyes focused at a spot over Ron's shoulder, as her jaw was set firmly.

Ron realized exactly that this was about now. _Fred_. It was about Fred being gone. Mrs. Weasley was so worried about losing another one of them, she wasn't thinking straight. Of course, finding Ginny made sense in her head, however, Ron was surprised his father seemed to be agreeing.

"Mum, but doesn't it make sense to let the Ministry—" Ron tried again, his eyes darting to his father who was looking at his hands.

"We don't need the Ministry involved. We can take care of our own family." Mrs. Weasley said firmly.

"Dad…" Ron tried to reason.

"It may be for the best. Ginny can't have gone far, and it will take pressure off the Ministry. They can focus on finding Harry…." Mr. Weasley seemed to be grasping at reasons to agree with his wife.

"Yeah, but the Ministry has all the resources…" Ron tried again.

"If word gets out that a Weasley and Harry are missing, it could be madness…" Mr. Weasley said what everyone else had been saying all night. "We need to keep this quiet…just between our family."

"What? You're not telling anyone?" Ron was surprised.

"No, and neither are you. This stays within our family." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Who can I bloody tell if I am with you?" Ron said, deciding that if his parents were going to take off on such a dangerous mission, he would be going with them.

"You're not coming." Mrs. Weasley said simply.

"Like hell I'm not…" Ron started.

George disapparating into the Burrow. "Tried that already, little brother. Neither of us get to go…"

"How did…what…" Ron shook his head. _It was so early, how could George already know about their parent's stupid plan?_

"You and George are staying behind. We are not risking anymore of our children, and if Ginny or Harry arrive back before we do, someone needs to be around for them. At any rate, someone needs to watch Teddy." Mrs. Weasley said simply.

_Teddy. Ron had nearly forgotten about the infant. What were he and George going to do with a baby?_

"This is completely insane…you can't go." Ron tried again to reason.

"We've discussed it and we are. We don't need to draw massive attention. We will be fine on our own." Mrs. Weasley said in a voice that indicated the conversation was over.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but closed it when George shook his head behind his parents, letting Ron know that, whenever Mr. and Mrs. Weasley told George of their plans he had also tried to talk them out of it, clearly in vain.

"We need you to keep this quiet…" Mrs. Weasley said, glancing back over at George before turning back to Ron. "Please…not even Bill or Percy or Charlie…"

"Yeah, alright…" Ron sighed after a long moment.

"Excellent." Mrs. Weasley seemed satisficed and stood. "Ready, Arthur?"

"You're leaving now?" Ron was standing now, clearly surprised.

"Not a moment to waste. Come on, dear." Mrs. Weasley grabbed Mr. Weasley's hand.

Mr. Weasley barely had time to shrug at Ron before his wife was disapparting both of them, leaving a shocked Ron and George in the living room.

"What…are they completely insane?" Ron gapped at his brother.

George shrugged. "Mum stopped by the shop late last night to tell me her plan. I tried to reason with her but she was a mad woman. I reckon…well…losing Fred…I can see why she is worried about Ginny."

"But she and dad are the two least qualified people to go look for Ginny." Ron reasoned.

"I know that. So does Dad, but Mum's set on this. She said she couldn't live with herself if something happened to another one of her kids. I think Dad took her serious." George said.

Ron sighed, throwing himself back down on the couch. "This is a bloody nightmare…"

As if on cue, to make the moment worse, a blood curling scream from Teddy erupted from down the hall.

"And it looks like it can only get more interesting…" George glanced in the direction of the cries.

Ron, on the other hand, sat still for a long moment. He had forgotten about Teddy again. _How was he going to take care of a baby? He hardly knew what he was doing. He could hardly take care of himself for that matter. Teddy was supposed to be Harry's responsibility, but now it seemed Ron would be baring that burden._

"Ron? Shouldn't you get him?" George asked.

Ron was snapped from his own thoughts as Teddy's cries invaded his ears and he stood. "Yeah, right…"

Ron moved down the hall to the room Teddy's crib was in to find the infant squirming and crying, though Teddy calmed down a bit when Ron flicked the light on. Ron approached the crib like one would approach a furious beast. He had no idea what to do and so he just stood there, glancing down at the whimpering infant.

"You need to pick him up, Ron…" George's voice came from behind.

Ron turned to see his older brother leaning against the door frame and then nodded. "Yeah, right…"

Ron then took a deep breath and gathered Teddy from the crib, uncomfortably placing the baby in his arms. Teddy seemed to stop crying almost immediately though Ron looked like he may start up himself any moment.

"Uncomfortable there, little brother?" George teased.

"Maybe I should take him up to Bill's. Fleur would be better with him…I cant do this." Ron said quickly.

"And you can't do that, either. Remember, Mum asked us not to tell Bill they left…"

"Well, I don't bloody care—" Ron started.

"I think you might. Maybe Mum and Dad did have a little point. The less people who know Harry and now Ginny is missing, the less Death Eaters that may think they can come out of hiding. Maybe we should keep this secret a bit." George said.

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one with an infant." Ron said quickly.

"No, that's true…" George grinned a bit. "But you should do just fine…and if not…well…you can just blame Harry's disappearance for how completely weird Teddy turns out…"

"Shut up, git." Ron narrowed his eyes at his brother.


	7. Chapter 7: Can't Tell Anyone

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set right after the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Ron have just become Auror's, and Harry has taken Teddy into his home. But when Harry goes missing, who is left to take care of Teddy? Ron, with the help of Hermione, is forced to pick up the broken pieces, bringing the new couple only closer together.

**CHAPTER 7**

Ron and George sat in the living room with a crying Teddy in the cradle between them. Ron was gentling rocking the cradle with his foot, though he was starting to fail at the task, drifting off to sleep when Teddy's cries would let up, only to be reawaken by the infant a few minutes later.

One day had barely passed since Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had left and already Ron was too tired to think of any way to go find Ginny. It also didn't help that neither he nor George had a clue what to do with Teddy, both rather uncomfortable around the infant.

"Doesn't he shut up?" George asked.

Ron shrugged. "Dunno…never seen him cry like this before. Harry usually gets him to stop…"

"How?" George asked.

Again Ron shrugged, trying to focus on the correct answer to that question, though it was hard through his sleepiness. "Bottle…sometimes…"

"So give him one." George said.

"Tried that an hour ago." Ron reminded him, glancing at his watch which indicated it was four in the morning.

"Try again…" George flopped his head down on the couch across from the one Ron was sitting at.

Ron groaned but tried, standing and putting the bottle to Teddy's lips. Teddy sucked for a moment before turning his head in disgust and crying again.

George rolled his eyes and lifted his wand, shooting a silent spell at the bottle in Ron's hand, which instantly warmed.

"What?" Ron looked at the bottle.

"Needs to be heated. Try now." George said tiredly.

Ron again tried to feed Teddy the bottle, though this time the baby took it greedily. When Ron was sure that was what Teddy wanted, he cast his own spell so that the bottle held itself up as Teddy ate, allowing Ron to flop down on the couch.

"Finally, some quiet…" George grinned to himself, closing his eyes.

"If all it took was a warm bottle, why didn't you just say that?" Ron glared.

"Thought it was warm. Didn't think you were that uneducated in the baby department." George teased, though his eyes were still closed.

"Bloody hell, well, if you are so smart, then maybe you should take Teddy 'til Mum or Harry gets back." Ron snapped.

George opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow. "No way. I don't know that much…at any rate, I've got a shop to run and you need to take Teddy back to Grimmauld Place. All his stuff is there, right?"

"Well, I've got an Auror's job to do, and I can bring his stuff wherever." Ron reasoned. In truth he was just dead scared of being alone with Teddy, though he knew why he was the obvious choice to take care of the baby, being Harry's best friend and all, plus he did live in the same house the baby would call home, though Ron had not even thought about Grimmauld Place in the past twenty-four hours.

"Speaking of that…in all honesty, we do need to figure out some sort of plan. How can you really run off and be an Auror right now?" George asked, sitting up and clearly accepting that he would not get any sleep right now.

"What do you mean?" Ron furrowed his brow.

"I mean Teddy…among a lot of other things going on." George motioned to the baby who had now let go of his bottle and was drifting to sleep.

Ron glanced at the sleeping baby and shrugged. "I dunno. What choice do I have?"

"Maybe come work at the shop with me for a bit, yeah? Then we can both keep an eye on Teddy and you won't be in the line of duty that could get you hacked off before Mum gets back here." George said.

"Yeah, but maybe Hermione could help—" Ron started.

George shook his head, cutting Ron off. "You heard Mum and Dad. We can't tell anyone."

"Yeah, but Hermione—" Ron started again.

"She won't even let us tell our brothers! I think its best to leave Hermione out of this. If she finds out, and does something, or something happens to her, you will be sorry…" George said, seeming to add the last part for effect, which appeared to work on Ron.

Ron narrowed his eyes at his older brother, wondering how long George had actually been thinking of this plan, since it seemed rather foolproof. "You really think that's the best idea?"

George shrugged. "Seems like the only one, for now anyway…" Geroge quickly added the last part.

Ron sighed, scrubbing his chin with his hand. _What choice did he really have? George was right. They were really on their own for this._

"Yeah, alright…" Ron said, after along moment.

George opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a rather annoyed looking Hermione apparating into the middle of the room. She was in sweatpants and a white t-shirt, clearly her pajamas, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail as she stood, arms crossed over her chest and nostrils flaring at Ron.

"You said you would stop by. I haven't heard a thing from you since I left…_yesterday morning_!" Hermione was fuming at Ron.

Ron wanted to mentally kick himself in the head. With everyone going on, he had forgotten he had promised to keep Hermione in the loop. No wonder she was so angry right now. He knew how she felt about being informed of important things.

"Just…sorry…been busy…" Ron fumbled the words out of his mouth as he motioned to Teddy.

Hermione's ears seemed to burn red in anger at Ron's words. "_Busy_? Too busy to let me know if you heard a thing about Harry or Ginny? I've been worried all night, Ron!"

"Well, its still technically night…" George said, his eyes closed as he tried to sleep.

"Its morning, George, and if you don't want to hear it, go home." Hermione snapped.

George sat up, his eyes wide open. "This is my house!"

"This is your parents house, where Ron lives, and I am trying to speak with him!" Hermione snapped back, clearly as sleep-deprived as the two brothers.

Before George could say another word, Teddy was screaming again.

"Oh, bloody hell…" Ron groaned and began rocking Teddy's cradle again.

"Well, on that yell, I think I _will _go back to my flat. Ron, see you later." George glared at Hermione before disapparting.

Teddy's cries at soothed a bit and Ron stopped pushing the cradle, collapsing back on the couch.

"I'm sorry I didn't get in touch with you. Things have been hectic…but I haven't hear from Harry." Ron said simply.

"Well, what stopped you from coming to tell me that, like you promised?" Hermione had a hand on her hip, though her voice had softened a bit, seeing how tried Ron was.

Ron just motioned to Teddy.

"You couldn't have left him with your mother for five minutes?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

"No, I couldn't—" Ron started, but then stopped, his temperamental voice changing a bit, almost a little calmer, as he remembered he couldn't tell Hermione that his parents were gone. "I just…Mum needed some time with dad. I'm on Teddy duty."

Hermione sighed and took a seat next to Ron. His reasoning seemed valid. She had seen how upset Mrs. Weasley had been the day before.

"How is your mum?" Hermione asked, after a long moment in which her anger subsided.

"Er…okay…I reckon…" Ron fumbled over his words. He didn't want to give away anything to Hermione. Not that it was easy for him to keep a secret, like his parents going off to hunt his sister down, from Hermione. He was used to being able to tell her almost anything, especially after the past year.

"Maybe I should go see if she needs anything…" Hermione was about to stand.

"NO!" Ron practically tackled her back onto the couch. Seeing her bewildered face, his own cheeks went red and he rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. "I just meant…well…she wants to be alone right now…with my dad…"

"Alright…" Hermione cocked an eyebrow at Ron's strange behavior. "Well…maybe we can take Teddy to my parents, have your parents come get him later so that you and I can go sort out a plan for everything…"

"No, I mean…I don't want to burden your parents with him…" Ron said, trying to think of something to tell Hermione. He knew perfectly well his parents would never be at the Granger's to pick Teddy up if Ron dropped him off there.

"Its really not a big deal—" Hermione started.

"Hermione, there's no need to us to think of a plan anyway. You heard Kingsley yesterday, its best to say put now." Ron said. In truth, he wanted to run off and help find his missing family members and Harry but he knew he couldn't. Not now. Not with Teddy.

"Well, yes, but I had time to think about it last night and maybe you were right. Maybe we should go look—" Hermione started but stopped when she saw Ron feverishly shaking her head. She instantly narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "Why the sudden change of mind from you? You were the one who didn't want to waste a moment yesterday…"

"I just thought about it more…" Ron cleared his throat and stood. "I think staying puts a good idea for now…"

Hermione watched Ron for a long moment. She could tell something was wrong. It was written all over his face, his actions, and his body language. There was something he was not telling her.

"Ron…what's wrong?" Hermione finally asked.

"Huh?" Ron glanced over at his girlfriend, clearly caught off guard by her question.

"I can tell you are not telling me something. What is it? What's wrong?" Hermione asked again.

"No-nothing, Hermione…aside from the obvious…you know my best friend and now my sisters missing too…" Ron tried to say casually though he was aware the tremble in his voice was anything but casual.

"I'm aware…but that's not it, is it?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron.

Ron swallowed hard. Hermione knew him so well, of course she knew he was hiding something from her. Still, he knew he couldn't tell her. "No…I mean, yes…that's it. That's all…"

"No it isn't." Hermione said firmly.

"Well, what else could it be?" Ron rolled her eyes at her as if she were crazy. "What in the bloody else could be wrong?"

"Don't get snippy because you are tired." Hermione said quickly.

"I'm not being snippy! Its just…well…you are accusing me of hiding something when I am clearly not!" Ron tried to defend himself, though he had a hard time, considering he was hiding something.

"I never said you were hiding anything! You said that! Which means you must be!" Hermione snapped back.

"I…well…no." Ron fumbled out.

"No?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow, her arms across her chest.

Ron pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm just tired, Hermione."

"You're hiding something from me." Hermione decided.

Ron glanced up at her, knowing she was completely right and wondering how she could so obviously tell. In truth, he wanted to tell Hermione that his parents had run off to chase Ginny and that he was indeed stuck with Teddy on his own for now, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet. He had promised.

And so, instead of answering Hermione, Ron just shrugged a bit, glancing away from her.

Hermione snorted at Ron's behavior and tapped her foot a bit on the ground. "Are you really not going to tell me? Given everything going on now, does trust need to suddenly be an issue between us?"

"There's nothing to tell, Hermione." Ron said simply.

"So then why are you acting like this?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not acting anyway! I'm just tired, Hermione, and a bit worried about everything else going on!' Ron snapped before he could stop himself.

"You don't think I am too?" Hermione asked back.

"Not in the same way." Ron shook his head, glancing away from her.

"That's not far, Ron." Hermione said, her voice shaking a bit.

Ron glanced up to see that Hermione looked somewhere between anger and tears. It hurt him to see her like that. He certainly didn't want to her get her more upset, but he needed to figure out how to wrap his own mind around what was going on before he could decide if he could tell her. "Hermione, I am sorry…"

"Just tell me what is going on…" Hermione pressed.

"Nothing." Ron tried to sound honest.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "If you aren't going to tell me the truth—"

"I am." Ron cut her off.

"You aren't." Hermione could tell, and then added. "And if you don't start telling me what is going on, I am going right back to school. I can figure out a way to find Harry without you."

"Where in the library?" Ron snorted before he could help himself.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, but said nothing.

"Actually…maybe that's a good idea…" Ron suddenly realized. Hermione needed to be back at school anyway, and if she was, he could figure out what to do with Teddy and if he needed to leave to find Harry, Ginny, or his parents. Plus, Ron knew how important it was to Hermione for her to finish school. It would only make sense for her to go back and continue with her studies. There was nothing for her to do if she sat behind and waited. At least at school, she would be doing something productive while the Ministry searched for Harry and his parents searched for his sister.

"What?" Hermione's voice broke Ron's train of thought.

"Maybe you should go back to school." Ron said.

Hermione's eyes immediately grew wide. "What?"

"I just think…well…maybe it's a good idea. I mean, can't do much here, why ruin your studies for another year?" Ron tried to sound casual.

Hermione shook her head in shock. "Waste a…Ron, its Harry and Ginny who are missing…don't you think we should figure out something to do?"

"Well, you can do that at school…and I can do it here…" Ron reasoned.

"Are you…Ron…is this about something else?" Hermione's voice seemed to tremble a bit.

"No…I mean, what else could it be about?" Ron panicked. _Did Hermione know about his parents some how? Was it pointless to hide it from her?_

"I just…are you trying to break up with me?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, though her voice was not as strong as her expression.

"What? No! No, Hermione, I just…I think it's best…if you go back to school…for now…I can't explain it…but trust me, that's not it…" Ron stammered quickly. He couldn't tell her about his parents but he certainly didn't want her to think he didn't want to be with her.

"Well, then why can't you tell me what is going on?" Hermione pressed.

"I…I just can't." Ron glanced down at his hands. He didn't want to look at her, he couldn't. He hated not being able to tell her anything and everything.

"Fine, Ron. You want to act like that, the fine. I _will_ go back to school, and I _will _figure something out to help Harry and Ginny and I _won't_ be consulting you about it!" Hermione stuck her nose in the air and disapparated before Ron could say another word.

Ron's mouth gapped open at the spot Hermione had been standing in before shaking his head in disbelief. He had messed up big time. "Bloody hell…"

And just as the words left Ron's lips, Teddy's cries filled the Burrow, causing Ron to head his hang as the weight of the situation hit him full force.


	8. Chapter 8: Go Back to School

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set right after the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Ron have just become Auror's, and Harry has taken Teddy into his home. But when Harry goes missing, who is left to take care of Teddy? Ron, with the help of Hermione, is forced to pick up the broken pieces, bringing the new couple only closer together.

**CHAPTER 8**

Ron sighed as he rocked Teddy's basinet in the living room. He was practically falling asleep, but every time he stopped moving Teddy would start crying again. It had been like that since Hermione had left, and Ron wasn't happy about that either. He wanted to go apologize to Hermione, but he couldn't do that with Teddy around.

Just as Ron was on the verge of passing out, however, George disapparated back into the living room of the Burrow.

"Hermione gone?" George asked.

Ron sighed, rubbing his eyes. "And pissed."

"Did you tell her about Mum and Dad?" George pressed.

"No…" Ron sighed again. "But I should have. She was angry with me…stormed out…"

George merely shrugged, not knowing exactly what to say.

"I need to go talk to her." Ron decided.

"Ron, you can't tell her—" George started.

"I know that, George, but I'm not going to promise you anything. She's got a way of getting things outta me, and…I don't like keeping stuff from her because then she just gets bent out of shape…like she did today." Ron said tiredly.

"Ron, I think it's really important you don't say anything." George said, serious for once in his life.

"I get it. Just…watch Teddy. I've got to go talk to Hermione." Ron said, and before George could object, Ron disapparated.

* * *

A second later, Ron appeared on the side of the Granger's muggle house. He always disapparated there, because a line of bushes blocked his arrival from Hermione's muggle neighbors.

Ron glanced down, straitening out his shirt and sighing before moving around to the front of Hermione's house. He took a deep breath before moving up to the door, silently wondering to himself what he would say to her. He didn't want her mad at him, but he was sure if he didn't tell the truth, she would notice.

Ron stood there for a moment, unsure of what really to do, with no plan of what to say. He hoped, however, it would come to him once he got in front of Hermione, and so he knocked on the door once.

A second later, Ron could hear a pair of feet moving toward the door and he straightened up, ready to apologize to Hermione, but was surprised when Mr. Granger answered the door instead.

"Oh…err…hey, sir." Ron felt his cheek's go red. He knew he wasn't Mr. Granger's favorite person in the world.

"Can I help you, Ron?" Mr. Granger asked, not exactly overly friendly, but not particular cold either.

Ron took a deep breath and was about to speak when he noticed Mrs. Granger appear beside her husband. He felt a little relieved. She seemed to like him better then her husband did. "Hey Mrs. Granger…"

"Ron." Mrs. Granger gave a warm smile and a nod, but something on her face told him she was about to say something he wasn't going to like. "I'm not sure what is going on with you and Hermione, dear, but she asked us to tell you she doesn't wish to speak with you right now."

"Oh…I…err…well…I wanted to…I mean, I came to…I just need to apologize…" Ron's words stumbled out, completely unorganized.

"Well, maybe its best to come back later. She is upset…" Mr. Granger said before giving Ron a small nod and moving back into the house.

Ron glanced at Mrs. Granger, hoping for something, anything that would get him in a bit better with Hermione.

"Ron…what happened?" Mrs. Granger asked sympathetically.

Ron shrugged. "I…there's something going on…with my family kind of…I can't really tell Hermione and she got upset about it."

Ron let out a breath of relief when he was done. He felt better. After all, he had not lied to Mrs. Granger, he just hadn't told her everything, and he reckoned now he could do the same to Hermione; if she ever wanted to see him.

Mrs. Granger gave a soft smile. "Well…maybe you need to explain that to her. Come on in…"

Ron watched Mrs. Granger motion him into the house and he was a bit hesitant. _Hadn't Mr. Granger told him to come back later?_

Mrs. Granger could clearly tell what Ron was thinking, especially when they both caught Mr. Granger with a cocked eyebrow and his arms crossed over his chest, obviously not happy to see Ron inside from his spot near the kitchen.

Mrs. Granger, however, ignored her husband and motioned up the stairs. "Hermione is in her room. First door on the right."

Ron nodded thankfully and moved quickly up the stairs before Mr. Granger could say another word to him. However, he stopped short outside of Hermione's closed door, gathering his nerve. He had been so preoccupied with getting away from Mr. Granger that he forgot the faster he moved up the stairs, the faster he would be faced with Hermione's door. Now, he was not so sure he was ready to deal with her if she was as upset as her parents made it seem she was. He had never, in all their years of fighting, besides over the thing with Lavender, had her say she refused to see him. Talk to him, yes, but physically see him, no. This was new.

Ron rubbed his chin, trying to figure out what exactly to say before he knocked, but he was beyond tired from Teddy and the fact that half his family was now missing and so was Harry. His brain was on overdrive.

But before Ron had a chance to think much more, the door in front of him flew open and Hermione stood there, glaring at him.

"Are you going to just stand there or at least try to apologize?" Hermione glared up at him.

"Hermione…I…I'm sorry…" Ron managed out, not sure what else to say.

Hermione rolled her eyes and yanked him into her room by his shirt collar, closing he door behind him. _"You're sorry?"_

Ron cringed under Hermione's glare as he watched her fold her arms across her chest. "Err…yeah…reckon that wasn't a good apology?"

"Good guess." Hermione snorted.

"Hermione…I didn't mean for you to get upset today…" Ron started, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just…there's…I didn't mean anything by telling you to go back to school…"

"So then why did you say it? Why did you even think I could contemplate doing something like that with Ginny and Harry missing?" Hermione questioned.

"Because there's nothing you can do 'bout that. I mean, the Ministry is on it…they will find them both. I just thought, you know, you should maybe do something for you right now…" Ron thought he sounded thoughtful and was pleased with himself.

"For me?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah…I mean…you want to finish school. You love school…so you shouldn't stop that again just because of what's going on right now…" Ron said.

"What's going on—Ron, Harry and your sister are missing!" Hermione shook her head, unable to believe she needed to remind him of such a detail.

"Well, I know that. But, what can we do about it? Nothing right now, right? If the Ministry can't figure it out in a bit then we can go hunt them down...but shouldn't we let the Auror's take a crack at it?" Ron suggested. He felt okay about what he was saying; so far nothing had truly been a lie.

"Ron, if this is about you being an Auror—" Hermione started.

"Bloody hell…" Ron rolled his eyes before he could help it. In truth, he was exhausted, and not at all ready for a real row with Hermione. He was off his game.

"_If_ it is, then—" Hermione glared.

"Its not, Hermione. I…I'm just thinking about you…'bout the future." Ron tried a new approach.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, clearly interested in where Ron was going with this even if she didn't want to admit it. "The future?"

"Yeah. I mean…you want a brilliant job in the next year…so you need to stay in school. Honestly, Harry and Ginny will be fine…if you give up school and they show back up a few weeks later then you are going to be stuck in school longer for no reason." Ron tried. He would feed Hermione any line as long as he didn't have to give up the fact that his parents had run off. He was sure now he couldn't tell her. If he did, she would probably suggest then join them, which would only make things difficult for everyone if they all went missing, not to mention no one would be around to watch Teddy.

Hermione nodded cautiously. "Well…that's true…"

"Exactly." Ron said quickly, proud of himself for actually being able to talk Hermione into anything, especially since he was running low on sleep.

Then, however, Hermione quickly shook her head. "I can finish anytime though. Harry and Ginny—"

"There's nothing we can do about that right now. Let the Ministry do its work a bit, yeah? Haven't we done enough for them?" Ron quickly changed tactics, proud of himself for being so on his game. "Look, go back…keep your head on straight. You usually do that best surrounded by books…"

Hermione glared at him, her arms folded as she watched him intensely. "There's still something you're not telling me…"

Ron felt the color from his face drain momentarily. He should have known better. Hermione could read him like a book. Still, he had to try. "Hermione, honestly…what could I have to keep from you?"

"I don't know." Hermione admitted after a long moment and a sigh. "But it's something."

"Is it…how much I adore you?" Ron tried to be cute, not knowing what other route to take. He moved up toward her, wrapping his arms around her waste and smiling down at her.

Hermione took a deep breath, his proximity obviously making her heart race a bit despite herself. "No…its not..."

"Well, that's all I can think of." Ron knew he had created the right distraction now as he bent forward to kiss her quickly, knowing that if she let him, she was forgiving him for earlier.

And Hermione did allow him to kiss her, though after a moment, she pulled away to look up at him. "I am still mad at you from earlier…and whatever you are hiding, I will figure it out."

"I'm not hiding anything." Ron lied through his teeth.

"We will see…" Hermione told him, though the smile that threatened her lips told him he was already forgiven no matter how much she may want to be mad at him.

And Ron was grateful for it. A huge part of him felt bad for continuing to lie to Hermione, but if it meant she would go back to school, he knew it was the right thing to do. If Hermione went back to school that gave him time to sort his family and Teddy mess out now, and he had a feeling that was going to take a lot of energy and it was not something he felt Hermione should feel responsible for, and he knew if he told her she would. He couldn't put that on her.

* * *

Ron got back to the Burrow after spending another hour trying to make sure Hermione suspected him of nothing. When he apparated home, he found George looking rather disheveled with a now sleeping Teddy in his arms.

"What in the bloody hell happened to you?" Ron asked.

"This kids a nightmare. All he does is cry." George admitted, instantly handing Teddy over to Ron.

Once in Ron's arms, Teddy let out a small yelp and Ron and George stood straight and quiet. After a long moment, Teddy snuggled back to sleep.

"Bloody hell…" Ron grumbled, awkwardly moving the baby to the crib in the middle of the room. "This is too much."

"What happened with Hermione?" George asked, slipping his jacket on.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ron asked quickly.

"Home. I've got a business to run…" George said.

Ron looked helplessly between Teddy and George.

"So…Hermione…." George pressed.

"She's going back to school in two days." Ron said.

"And does she know…" George motioned to Teddy.

"I didn't tell her anything, just like you said." Ron admitted.

"Good brother…" George patted Ron on the head as if he were a pet. "Well, I am off…"

"But…I…" Ron glanced back at a sleeping Teddy. He had no idea what to do with a baby, and he certainly didn't want to be left alone.

"Sleep well, little bother." George grinned, disapparting.

George may have been gone for five seconds before Teddy started crying and Ron felt as if his head would explode from lack of sleep, from worrying about his family and Harry, from lying to Hermione, and from Teddy's cries. It was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9: Up to Something

**ayoDisclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set right after the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Ron have just become Auror's, and Harry has taken Teddy into his home. But when Harry goes missing, who is left to take care of Teddy? Ron, with the help of Hermione, is forced to pick up the broken pieces, bringing the new couple only closer together.

**CHAPTER 9**

Ron flooed to George's apartment above the joke shop just as the sun was coming up, a wiggling Teddy in his arms. Ron was exhausted and unshaven. He hadn't slept for nearly two days, as Teddy never seemed to want to sleep, and Ron was still trying to figure out how to put a diaper on properly. Thank Merlin he was a Wizard, as he had managed to figure out enough spells to help him bath and cloth Teddy. Still, taking care of an infant was not something Ron had signed up for, and he was still unsure about Teddy in general. Sure, he liked the kid, but he didn't want to take care of him as if he were his own. He just hoped they found Harry soon.

"George!" Ron called out as he set Teddy down in the breadbasket he had put the baby in. He had searched all morning around the Burrow for something to carry Teddy in and the basket Mrs. Weasley used to stack bread in was all he could find.

"Bloody hell, Ron!" George rushed out of his bedroom in his boxers. "What is it? Is it mum? Did they find Ginny or Harry?"

"No. None of those things. I need you to watch Teddy." Ron said.

"Ron…its really not a good time…" George said, glancing back at the bedroom.

"What? Its six in the morning. Just let him sleep here for a bit. I need to go see Hermione off. She leaves for Hogwarts today." Ron said. He knew it was important he be at the Granger's early that day, as he had not seen Hermione since he had gone over her house two days earlier.

"Well take him with you." George said.

"I can't. Just do this for me." Ron said.

"Ron, its really not a good time." George pressed.

"It's a fine time, George. I was just leaving. I've got work." Angelia grinned at Ron as she emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed. She kissed George on the cheek. "Bye, Ron."

"Bye." Ron waved at the former Gryffindor Quidditch Captain as she walked out of George's apartment. He then turned back to George with a smirk. "Guess you're not busy now."

"You….you…you will pay for that." George threatened Ron.

"Right…but after I see Hermione. I'll be back soon." Ron said.

"Why is he in a bread basket?" George pointed to Teddy.

"All I could find." Ron admitted.

"Twenty minutes, Ron! And this is not an everyday thing!" George said.

"What? I didn't sign up for this either!" Ron pointed to Teddy who was now staring up at him with big blue eyes.

"Yeah, but Harry is your best mate…which means as long as he is gone, that kid is your responsibility…" George pointed to Teddy.

"What? But that's not fair! I didn't ask for this!" Ron roared.

Teddy cried.

"Well neither did any of us but its here. You are wasting your twenty minutes!" George yelled over Teddy's screams.

Ron glared at his older brother but disapparated before George could change his mind about the twenty minutes he was getting.

* * *

Ron apparated to the side of the Granger's house in a mood. He was angry his brother was putting Teddy completely on him. If he had wanted a baby at nineteen, Ron was sure he could have managed one, but he didn't and yet now it seemed like he was completely responsible for one.

Ron trudged around the front of the house and knocked on the door, only to be greeted by a skeptical looking Hermione.

"Why didn't you apparate into the house?" Hermione questioned, furrowing her brow at Ron's appearance as he slid past her and into the house.

"I forgot." Ron admitted, trying his best to smile and seem warm.

"Ron, what happened to you?" Hermione grabbed Ron's shirt and pulled him close, whispering to him and glancing nervously in the direction of her kitchen, where her parent's obviously were.

"What do you mean?" Ron tried to say lightly.

"You look awful!" Hermione whispered, searching his eyes for an answer. "You haven't shaven, your hair is a mess, your clothes are wrinkled, and you look like you haven't slept in days!"

Ron glanced down at himself and ran a hand over his stubbly chin before trying to flatten the back of his hair down. He realized she probably had a point. He probably did look a mess but it was only because he was exhausted from trying to figure out how to take care of Teddy for the past two days. Of course, he couldn't tell Hermione that.

"Just…a rough morning…" Ron mumbled out.

"Rough morning? Ron, what is going on?" Hermione asked. She knew something was up, and he could not keep it from her anymore.

"Nothing's going on, Hermione." Ron said, still trying to keep his tone light though he was now growing a bit annoyed.

"Ron, if you are hiding—" Hermione started, but jumped and stopped when she heard her mother's footsteps walk toward them.

Both Ron and Hermione turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Granger standing in the frame of the kitchen.

"Hello, Ron." Mrs. Granger smiled warmly.

"Hello." Ron gave a smile back.

However, Mrs. Granger's smile fell quickly. "Oh, Ron, are you ill?"

"What? No…" Ron shook his head quickly. He realized now, he probably should have taken the extra five minutes that morning and at least shaved.

Mr. Granger cocked an eyebrow at Ron in the same fashion that Hermione would when she was being skeptical and Ron cringed under it.

"That's what I said, but he said he's fine." Hermione pushed passed Ron, gathering her small bag and moving toward the fireplace.

"I am fine. I promise." Ron tried to smile and followed after Hermione, gently grabbing her wrist so she was forced to turn around. "I promise."

Hermione studied Ron for a long minute and then sighed. "If you need to tell me something…Ron, this just isn't like you…" She motioned to his appearance.

"Just…struggling a bit without Ginny…and Harry…" Ron said, silently wanting to add _"and mum"_ but refraining.

"Ron, I can stay here." Hermione said quickly.

"What? No, Hermione, go back to school. You can't do anything hanging around here…" Ron said quickly.

Again, Mr. Granger cocked an eyebrow, but remained silent.

"Ron…" Hermione sounded unsure.

"Hermione, go…" Ron forced a wide grin as he placed a hand on both of her shoulders. "I'll be fine…I'll come visit you in a few weeks, alright?"

After a long moment, Hermione sighed and smiled back at Ron. "Alright."

"Brilliant." Ron continued to grin back, and moved in to give her a chaste kiss, which she returned, though they pulled apart quickly enough in front of her parents.

Hermione then moved to her parents.

"Bye, mum…" Hermione hugged her mother.

"Be safe, sweetie…" Mrs. Weasley kissed Hermione's cheek.

Hermione nodded at her mother and moved to her father, hugging him.

"Study hard…" Mr. Granger said, kissing Hermione's forehead, but keeping his eyes on Ron.

Ron dug his hands into his pockets, glancing out the window as if something interested him so that he didn't have to look at Hermione's father.

"I will." Hermione said, smiling at her father and then turning back to Ron again.

"I promise I will be up soon." Ron said, hoping that he would be able to make it to Hogwarts soon, considering he still had work and now Teddy, but also knowing that telling Hermione that would calm her nerves.

"I'll owl you when I get back to school." Hermione said, leaning in closer to whisper in his ear. "Love you."

"Love you..." Ron smiled, giving Hermione one more kiss before she moved to the fireplace, flooing to Hogwarts and leaving Ron standing in her living room with Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

Ron instantly realized that he was alone with Hermione's parents now, and he was a bit uncomfortable. It was bad enough lying to Hermione, but it was worse when he was positive at least Mr. Granger, if not his wife as well, could tell he was hiding something.

"Well…guess I should get going…" Ron motioned toward the door.

"Ron, why don't you rest a bit? You really look awful, dear…" Mrs. Granger said.

"Really, I'm fine. Just…just tired…lot going on, is all…" Ron waved his hand to dismiss her worry.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Positive. Thanks for letting me stop over. I'll see you soon…" Ron hugged Mrs. Granger and then offered a hand to Mr. Granger.

Mr. Granger took Ron's hand, but when Ron met the older muggle's eyes, he could see skepticism in them. "See you, Ron."

"See you, sir." Ron nodded and shuffled quickly toward the fireplace to floo to George's place, his face burning red with shame at Mr. Granger's glance.

Once Ron was gone, Mr. Granger instantly turned to his wife. "That boy is up to something."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Granger turned to her husband.

"He's up to something. Did you see what he looked like when he got here?" Mr. Granger motioned to the fireplace where Ron had previously been.

"Well, yes…but you know what is going on. Hermione's been just as upset. Their best friend and Ron's sister have gone missing…I am sure he is just trying to deal with it." Mrs. Granger defended Ron.

Mr. Granger, however, shook his head. "Its not that…its something else."

"You are being silly, now." Mrs. Granger dismissed her husband's words.

"I'm telling you…he is hiding something. And I am going to figure out what it is. He is not going to hurt our little girl…" Mr. Granger said, determination in his voice. It was not that he did not like Ron, he just did not want to see Hermione go through any more hurt then she already had been in the past few months by the war.

* * *

Ron flooed back into George's apartment to find Teddy in the same bread basket he had left him in and George, now fully dressed, standing in front of him, tapping his foot on the ground.

"You're two minutes late." George told his youngest brother.

"Oh piss off…" Ron grumbled glancing down at Teddy who was now asleep. "Did you pick him up at all?"

"Didn't need to. He was actually well behaved." George said.

Ron just cocked an eyebrow. He found that hard to believe. As far as he could tell, Teddy spent most of his time crying.

"But we need to get a few things straight her, ickle Ronniekins…" George gave a fake smile. "I can't be watching Teddy every time you've got a hot date…"

"Watching—this is the first time I even brought him here!" Ron roared.

Teddy cried.

"Bloody hell…" George shook his head, motioning to Teddy. "This is why I can't have him here…"

"He's only crying because I yelled…" Ron said, awkwardly trying to gather Teddy in his arms. He was no good with babies, and it made him question if he would ever really make a good dad.

"Well, then don't yell…and don't expect me to watch him." George yelled over Teddy.

Ron bounced Teddy a few times and to his amazement the baby stopped crying. "Wow…"

"See? He likes you better anyway…not to mention he was Harry's responsibility, and now that makes him yours. I'll help you…but I won't watch him all the time." George.

"I didn't bloody sign up for this either, George." Ron reminded his brother.

"Relax, its temporary…" George fluffed it off. "Before you know it, Harry will be back—"

"Yeah? And what am I supposed to do 'til then? How do I get to work? Think 'bout it George. You have to help me!" Ron was pleading now. He did not want to be the only person taking care of Teddy.

"Oh right…you're an Auror now…" George shrugged.

"Look, if you aren't going to help I'll owl Hermione right now—" Ron started.

"You can't do that!" George cut his brother off quickly and then sighed. "Fine…alright…I'll help you a bit here and there…but that's it. Now…you're probably best going back to Grimmauld Place anyway…since Teddy's stuff's there."

"That's true…" Ron realized George had a point.

"Good…so take Teddy there, and I will check in with you in a few days." George said.

"A few days?!" Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, its not like you got a mission right this second." George said, disapparating before Ron could retort.

Defeated, Ron sighed and moved to the fireplace, flooing himself and Teddy to Grimmauld Place.

Once inside the home that now belonged to Harry, Ron placed Teddy, in the bread basket, down on the long kitchen table and took a seat, his own head in his hands. He was exhausted, and he realized it had only just begun. After a long moment, he raised his head to see Teddy starring back at him with big blue eyes.

"Reckon its gonna be a long week, Teddy, don't you?" Ron asked the baby, who responded with a gurgle.


	10. Chapter 10: Going to Ron

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set right after the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Ron have just become Auror's, and Harry has taken Teddy into his home. But when Harry goes missing, who is left to take care of Teddy? Ron, with the help of Hermione, is forced to pick up the broken pieces, bringing the new couple only closer together.

**CHAPTER 10**

Two weeks had passed since Ron had said goodbye to Hermione and taken Teddy back to Grimmauld Place, and Ron had to admit, he was getting the hang of things with Teddy. He still wasn't great at changing nappies, but he had managed to get Teddy to calm down and sleep a bit.

That morning, in particular, Teddy had been great, sleeping in until nearly seven in the morning, which Ron realized was something he would have to be grateful for. Even now, Teddy was playing on the floor under some muggle toy rug Harry had got for him, with toys hanging over his head.

Ron didn't necessary understand the muggle toy, but it kept Teddy quiet enough while Ron made himself breakfast.

Suddenly, an owl flew into the window, and Ron immediately recognized the scrappy little thing as his own owl, pig.

"Bloody hell, woman…" Ron grunted, letting pig in with the letter he knew was from Hermione. She had written him at least once a day if not more since she had returned to Hogwarts, and quite frankly, he was running out of things to say to her since he couldn't tell her about the majority of his day, which was spent taking care of Teddy.

Teddy gurgled and Ron turned to grin at the baby, taking the letter from Pig and waving it so Teddy could see.

"That's right, its Hermione again…" Ron said, opening the letter and reading over it.

_Dear Ron,_

_I hope your week is going well. You seemed a little short in your last letter. I am worried about you. How are your parents holding up? Has Kingsley heard any word about Harry or Ginny? _

_I would really like to see you soon. Its been nearly three weeks, and given everything else going on, I wish you would find some time to come up here and see me, or meet me in Hogsmeade next weekend. _

_I am just as worried as you are, and feeling the same pressure. Please don't forget that I love you and I want to be here for you._

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

"Bloody hell, Teddy…she wants me to come to Hogsmeade. How can I possibly do that with you? Can't just drag you up there…" Ron sighed, putting Hermione's letter down. He hated worrying her like this, and he knew she was starting to question their relationship, which was something he never wanted her to do. He didn't know how much longer he could go on lying.

Before Ron could think of a proper response to Hermione's letter, however, another owl, this time a large barn owl that Ron recognized as one from the Ministry came in the window, dropping a letter.

Ron picked the letter up and scanned it quickly, putting it down with another sigh.

"And this one is from Kingsley…seems I've got a case to work tomorrow." Ron told Teddy. "What in the bloody hell do I do with you?"

Teddy waved his arms in the air and gave a slight grin at Ron.

"Yeah, I think you're right, Teddy. I think Uncle George would love to see you too…" Ron said as he moved back to his breakfast, knowing George was the only person who could help Ron with Teddy right now.

* * *

Hermione sighed, pacing back and forth in the Gryffindor common room. She had sent Ron's owl early that morning, and now it was long after breakfast. She did not understand why he wouldn't have responded by now. _Was something wrong?_

"Hermione? You alright?" Neville Longbottom asked from the bottom step of the boys dormitory.

Hermione snapped her head up, giving a fake smile. "Fine, Neville. Why?"

"Because I've been watching you pace for a good five minutes…" Neville told her.

"Oh…" Hermione's cheeks grew red. She had been caught.

"So, what's wrong?" Neville asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Its just…well…its Ron…"

"What about Ron?" Neville cocked an eyebrow, obviously regretting he had asked now.

"Well…he's just been…distant I guess. The past few owls I sent him—" Hermione started.

"Well, he's probably just busy. He and Harry did just start being Aurors…and he's probably worried about Ginny. You said she was pretty sick right?" Neville asked.

"Right…" Hermione nodded slowly, recalling the lie that had been told as to why Ginny was no longer in school.

"So, I'm sure that's all it is…" Neville said.

"No…I mean, maybe, but how he's been acting…its just not Ron. Its almost as if he's hiding something from me…I'm worried." Hermione admitted.

Neville shifted uncomfortably. He had little experience with all of this, but he wanted to be there for his friend. "I doubt you need to worry, Hermione. If something was really wrong, Ron would tell you…"

"Or he's too busy telling someone else." Pavati Patel said, as she and Seamus seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Hermione and Neville looked surprised to see her, and Hermione flinched slightly at the other girl's words.

"Sorry…I wasn't meaning to ease drop but…you guys didn't exactly get quiet when we got here." Pavati said.

"Well thanks for giving us your opinion, but I doubt Ron's seeing someone else…" Neville scoffed at the idea and was trying to ease the worry that momentarily surfaced on Hermione's face.

"Well, Pavati's got a point, if you think about it…" Seamus gave Hermione an apologetic look but proceeded on anyway. "I mean, Ron's a famous wizard…helped Harry defeat Voldemort."

"So did Hermione." Neville counter.

"I know that. But I'm sayin'. Lots 'o girls are probably linin' up for him now…what kinda seventeen year old doesn't like that?" Seamus said.

"Ron would never—" Hermione started quickly, but then realized, to her horror, she was actually worried he would cheat. Sure, he had told her a million times he loved her, but she didn't think she was anything special. Ron could certainly find someone more interesting, more…sexy.

"Hermione, come on. You know Ron better then that. You shouldn't even worry about it." Neville said, seeing the look of horror on Hermione's face.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and just gave Neville a simple nod before turning and heading up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. She was only briefly aware that Neville was now yelling at Seamus and Pavati, her thoughts still on Ron and all the possible things she now thought he could be hiding from her.

By the time Hermione reached the top of the stairs, her mind was set. She was going home. She was going to see Ron.

* * *

Ron carried Teddy in his one arm as he opened the door to George's shop with the other. He was getting much better with Teddy and much more confident in his actions with the baby. He assumed it was because he had spent over a month alone with the child, and still had yet to drop him once. Likewise, Teddy seemed to be getting used to Ron and fussed much less.

"George?" Ron called out.

"Here." George popped up from behind the counter. "What can I do for you, little brother?"

"A favor." Ron lifted his arm with Teddy slightly to indicate what the favor had to do with.

George sighed. "I watched him two nights ago…"

"For twenty minutes so I could run to the office." Ron rolled his eyes. "And anyway, this is important. I just got assigned a mission for tomorrow.

George rolled his eyes. "That mean's I will have him all day."

"George, its not like he's my bloody kid! Don't put this all on me! You said you'd help. That's why I didn't tell Hermione…if you want me to, I will. I mean, it seems silly to keep it from her..." Ron reminded him.

"You heard Kingsley and Mum and Dad...this needs to be between us. Not saying Hermione would run off and tell the world, but if anyone found out Harry or half or family was missin' it could mean trouble for the lot of us..." George reminded Ron.

"Well then take him so I don't tell anyone." Ron said simply.

"Fine, fine. I'll watch him tomorrow…_but_ you need to get me everything I will need. I'm not even going to try and shop for him." George said.

"Fair enough." Ron shrugged. He could handle that; he had actually gotten quite better at going shopping for teddy over the past week or so. The first week had been trial and error, but now he was getting the hang of it.

"Good. Well…go do that now…and then you can drop him off later tonight or early tomorrow morning…" George said.

"I'll let you know which…and thanks. This is saving my butt…and probably my career." Ron admitted.

"Well, can't have you fail out of being an Auror on your first month, can we? It would give the Weasley's a bad name…" George teased.

Ron grinned and rolled his eyes as he gave his brother a wave goodbye and carried Teddy out of the shop and through Diagon Alley into Muggle London. He figured the muggle world actually had better toys and easier nappies to deal with then the Wizarding World so that was where he had done most of the shopping for Teddy. He was grateful now that Hermione had spent a large chunk of the summer exposing him to the Muggle World, because now he was much more confident in it.

* * *

Mr. Granger had left the Dentist office he shared with his wife for a quick lunch and a nice stroll around London. The weather was surprisingly nice, and he didn't want to waste the chance to enjoy it. However, he was finding it a little hard as his thoughts were plagued by something else.

Ever since Ron had stopped by to see Hermione off to school, Mr. Granger was having a hard time thinking about his daughter and her boyfriend. He had never hated Ron. Sometimes, he had a feeling his daughter's feelings for the redheaded Wizard clouded her judgment and he refused, no matter what Hermione said, to believe she had been the one to think of the idea to change her parents memories last year; something Mr. Granger was still struggling to get over.

So it wasn't that he disliked Ron he just had a hard time accepting the boy but now Ron had made it even harder. Mr. Granger could not shake the feeling that Ron was hiding something very important from his daughter and the last thing he wanted was Hermione hurt. He just wished he could figure out what it was Ron was hiding.

And as if someone had heard his wish, a certain red head, moving across the street suddenly caught Mr. Granger's attention. He recognized Ron immediately, but was shocked by the company Ron was keeping; a small baby in Ron's arms as he chatted up what looked like a sales girl outside a small shop. The girl was cooing at the baby and Ron was smiling at the pair.

The sight made Mr. Granger want to march across the street and knock Ron's two front teeth out. _So that's what he was hiding? A baby?_

Mr. Granger was not sure how Ron had kept the fact that he was a father hidden from Hermione, but he was sure that was what Ron had been hiding. It made sense now. No wonder Ron had seemed so distant and tired. He had a completely different life with another girl who wasn't Hermione.

Not knowing what to do quite yet, and not wanting Ron to see him before he had a plan, Mr. Granger quickly hurried back to his office.

* * *

The next day, Ron's mission had gone smoothly and before he could blink, the death eater they were after had been captured and he was standing back in Kingsley's office, not a scratch on him, as the Minster of Magic poured him a cup of fire whiskey and handed it to him.

"Still no word on Harry or Ginny, huh?" Ron asked.

Kingsley shook his head. "No…and Ron…I need to ask you something."

Ron glanced up, seeing the seriousness on Kingsley's face. It made him nervous. "Wh…what is it?"

"Your father had been gone from work for quite some time. I can't imagine he is still sitting at home worrying about Ginny…" Kingsley started carefully.

"Well, my mum…" Ron fumbled.

"I went to the Borrow, Ron. Doesn't look like anyone has been there for weeks." Kingsley said, matter-of-factly.

Ron felt his ears grow red. He was certain they were busted. "Oh…"

"Ron, where are your parents?" Kingsley asked.

Ron knew he couldn't lie to the Minister and so he decided it was best to tell the truth. "They went to find Ginny themselves…Mum and Dad…only George and I know."

Kingsley nodded slowly, moving around his desk and taking a seat. "I can't say I expected any less from Arthur or Molly…"

Ron just nodded, not sure what to say.

"Well, maybe its not a bad thing they are off searching as well…since we are seeming to have a bit of a hard time finding them. Its good you told no one else though." Kingsley nodded.

Ron nodded back. "That's what George keeps saying every time I drop Teddy off there…"

"So you are keeping an eye on Teddy then?" Kingsley asked.

"Uh…yeah…at Grimmauld Place." Ron said, realizing that maybe this was something he shouldn't have told Kingsley.

"Well then…I guess we will have to keep your missions local until we find Harry or your family. Wouldn't want you too far from teddy for too many days. Its too much for a young baby like that to handle. They get used to someone and attached…wouldn't want to break that." Kingsley said.

"Err…thanks." Ron said, realizing that he actually was happy about this. Somewhere a long the way, he had actually grown quite fond of Teddy.

"But…unfortunately...there will be quite a few more missions. A lot is turning up 'round Muggle London." Kingsley said.

"Brilliant." Ron sighed.

"Ron, if its too much right now…I understand—" Kingsley started.

"What? No. No this is my career…this is what I want to do. I'll…I'll figure it out." Ron said quickly. He would not give up his chance to be an auror. Not for anything.

"Well, if it gets to be too much…I think its wise you keep this to myself, George, and you for now. Wouldn't want to panic anyone." Kingsley said.

"Right." Ron nodded, wishing Kingsley would have included Hermione in that list. It would make things so much easier for him.

"Alright…well…good job. Keep your eyes peeled and ears open for any word from Harry or your family…and tell George I said hello." Kingsley said.

Ron nodded, moving out of the Ministers office in almost a sort of fog. So much had been relieved in such a short amount of time to Kingsley, that Ron half suspected now the Minister had always known what was going on. _Otherwise, how would he be so calm?_

* * *

Mr. Granger had been in a bad mood since his lunch break the day before, and Mrs. Granger could take it no longer. She could not watch him sit over his evening newspaper and pout without knowing what was wrong. It drove her crazy that he liked to remain silent about what was bothering him. It was so opposite from how she and Hermione acted.

"Alright, enough is enough…what is wrong with you?" Mrs. Grange put down the dish she was drying from dinner and glanced at her husband who was seated at the kitchen table.

"Nothing." Mr. Granger replied, indicating something was definitely wrong.

"Well, we both know that isn't true." Mrs. Granger said, a hand on her hip.

"Fine. Its…its _that Weasley boy_…" Mr. Granger spat.

"Oh, honestly, _that Weasley boy_ has a name, and Ron is a nice boy…" Mrs. Granger rolled her eyes, assuming that her husband was just having a fatherly moment.

"Not as nice as you think…" Mr. Granger grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"I saw him the other day with a baby…a little baby he was carrying 'round. Bloody hell…does he have a kid? Has Hermione been hiding that from us as well?" Mr. Granger asked.

Mrs. Granger snorted at the obscurity of it. "I highly doubt Ron is a father…"

"Well, how do we know? Hermione bloody cut us out of her life for months…for all we know, its her child!" Mr. granger said, though he knew that was not likely.

"Really? Come off it…Ron doesn't have a baby…" Mrs. Granger said.

"I saw him with a child. Explain that to me…he was carrying it around like it was his own!" Mr. Granger said. "I mean…its possible. Hermione's kept an awful lot from us recently! Maybe she's hiding this from us too! Maybe she doesn't want us to know this about Ron!"

"And I apologized." Hermione's voice filled the room.

Both of her parents had been so caught up in their conversation that neither had noticed their daughter flooing into the living room. Both stopped and faced her.

"Hermione, what are you doing home?" Mrs. Granger asked softly.

"I wanted to come see Ron." Hermione turned a sharp eye on her father. "And what _possible _secret about Ron could I be keeping?"

"Oh, I don't know…the one about the small child hanging off of him?" Mr. Granger cocked an eyebrow.

"The what?" Hermione shook her head._ What was her father talking about?_

"I saw Ron with a baby flirting with some store attended in the middle of London a few days ago." Mr. Granger said, his temper so flared from Ron that he did not realize how calloused he was being toward his daughter.

"Dad, that's silly…there has to be a plausible explanation. I mean Teddy—" Hermione started.

"Would Ron really be carting Teddy around in the middle of the day? Doesn't he have work?" Mr. Weasley asked, knowing a little about who Teddy was.

"Well, yes but—" Hermione started.

"And weren't you the one weeks ago saying Ron was acting strangely? Maybe this is why…" Mr. Granger pointed out.

"Yes but, dad…he would never…I mean he wouldn't do something like that…" Hermione said, firmly believing it.

"People do a lot of things we don't think they would Hermione. You for example, decided your parents were too dumb to tell us the truth…swapping our memories was easier!" Mr. Granger had now moved from the subject of Ron to the subject that was truly bothering him.

Mrs. Granger just stood and watched, knowing her husband and daughter both had a temper when they wanted to, and knowing she could do little to defuse the situation.

"I never said you were dumb!" Hermione countered.

"Well, maybe Ron thinks we are and that you are too! I mean, think about it! Your mother told me…Ron stormed out on you, didn't he? Left you in the woods for a few months? Plenty of time to meet someone else and get her in a mess, don't you think?" Mr. Granger lashed out before he even realized what he was saying.

Mr. Granger's words silenced Hermione as her eyes drifted toward her mother who was looking at the floor guiltily. Hermione had confided in her mother in confidence about Ron leaving. Once Hermione could stomach that revelation, that her secret had not been kept safe, she realized the weight of her father's words. _Could it be true? After all, Ron had left._

And for the split second that the thought fell across her mind, Hermione was storming to the door. She would find Ron and comfort him on everything she had just learned, and also for why he had been so distant lately.


	11. Chapter 11: Explanations

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set right after the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Ron have just become Auror's, and Harry has taken Teddy into his home. But when Harry goes missing, who is left to take care of Teddy? Ron, with the help of Hermione, is forced to pick up the broken pieces, bringing the new couple only closer together.

**CHAPTER 11**

Ron apparated back into George's apartment to find George and Angela sitting on the couch, Angela cooing at Teddy who was clapping his hands.

"I'm back…" Ron said.

"How was your mission?" George asked.

"Pretty good…got a few others coming up. Local but…" Ron shrugged.

"That's brilliant, Ron! Well, tell Harry that Teddy was a charm today…really he was." Angela said, handing Teddy off to Ron before kissing George goodnight. "I've got to get going. I've got work early…"

"Night." George and Ron said in unison as they watched Angela disapparate.

"So…she thinks I'm Harry's babysitter?" Ron cocked an eyebrow.

"Couldn't tell her Harry and Mum and Ginny were missing…told her Harry was working, and Mum was visiting Ginny at Hogwarts so I had to watch Teddy." George explained.

"Brilliant. What are you going to say when you have to do it more often?" Ron asked.

"Bloody hell…I don't know…" George sighed.

"I'm sure I can figure something out with him. Kingsley knows Mum and Dad are missing anyway…" Ron said casually.

"He what? Why did you tell him?" George asked.

"I didn't. He had figured that much out on his own." Ron laughed a bit to himself. "Its good though…he's making my missions local so I can still keep an eye on Teddy."

"Well good…because the shops just been getting busier. I don't know how much help I'll be." George admitted.

"Brilliant." Ron rolled his eyes and moved to the fireplace to Floo back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Ron stepped out of the fireplace and was completely exhausted. The mission had taken a lot out of him, and he knew he would be lucky if Teddy slept a few hours that night.

"Come on, mate, lets get you into bed…" Ron cooed at Teddy but then stopped quickly when he saw a familiar face standing in the doorframe of the drawing room, her hands on her hips and her hair wild.

"Hermione?" Ron was shocked to see his girlfriend. "What…what are you doing here?"

"Who is that?" Hermione rushed forward pulling the baby carrier Ron had Teddy in so she could see the child. Instantly, the coldness in her face melted away. "Oh...its only Teddy…"

"Who in the bloody else would it be?" Ron cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought…my dad saw you with a baby…he thought…oh it doesn't matter!" Hermione threw her arms around Ron, kissing him square on the lips. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Hermione, again, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

Hermione pulled away as Ron set Teddy's carrier on the table. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

Ron looked at her for a long moment, knowing what she was asking was, in fact, a trick question. "Well…yeah…I just…I mean you should be at school…"

Hermione frowned. "Your letters have been short. I was worried…"

"Been busy." Ron admitted, motioning to Teddy.

"Well, yes, but surely your Mum can help you with that?" Hermione did not like how short Ron was being with her.

"Hermione…you really shouldn't have snuck out." Ron did not want to be rude, but he did not want to explain about his parents running off either, and he knew the longer Hermione stayed there, the higher of a chance that would occur.

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Please don't tell me my dad was right…"

"What? _That I have a baby_? Of course I don't, Hermione…you already know it was Teddy…" Ron said, almost annoyed. He thought Hermione was smarted then that.

"Is there someone else?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"What?" Ron shook his head, shocked at her question.

"Are you seeing someone else? Is that why every letter I send you gets a short reply?" Hermione rounded on Ron, grabbing the letter from her that he had left on the kitchen table and waving it as he took a step back. "Or no reply at all?"

"Hermione…no…of course there's nobody else…" Ron said quickly, putting his hands up to stop her from moving toward him.

"Then you explain to me what is going on, Ronald Weasley, because I don't understand why you are being so cold with me lately!" Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

But Ron saw it flash threw her eyes and he hated himself for it. He had hurt her,_ again_. He had promised himself he would never do that to her; he would never crush her like he had when he left her in the woods with Harry, and yet he could see it now. He was doing the same thing.

Ron sighed, rubbing his chin, not sure what to do anymore. He wanted to tell her the truth, and yet part of him understood why he shouldn't. "Hermione…I…I've just had a lot going on…"

"Ron, you don't think I have to? You don't think I worry about Harry and Ginny every night? AND YOU! You think I like knowing you are running around out there with same job that could put you the same way as Harry?!" Hermione roared.

Ron didn't know what to say to her. He could tell she was upset, and he hated it, but he did not know how to sooth her. Luckily, he didn't need to think, because Hermione's yells had caused Teddy to start crying.

Ron sighed, moving past Hermione and gathering Teddy in his arms. The child instantly calmed down as Ron, for a moment, gave him all of his attention.

"Is that necessary right now? I am trying to talk to you! Can you just take Teddy to your parents so we can talk?" Hermione asked, tears in her eyes now as she motioned to Teddy.

Hermione had backed Ron into a corner and he did not like it. He knew why she was asking that, but he also knew he wasn't supposed to answer it, and he felt as though he was in a lose-lose situation. Before he could stop himself, his eyes snapped up at his girlfriend. "No, Hermione! I bloody can't do that!"

That was enough for Hermione, who glared once more at him, wiped the tears from her eyes and disapparated before he had a second to apologize.

"Oh bloody hell…" Ron grumbled, once he had calmed himself and realized what he had just done. He quickly grabbed the rucksack he had been using to keep all of Teddy's things in, and moved to the fireplace, determined to floo to Hermione's house before she cut the floo network off in her anger.

* * *

Hermione disapparting into her kitchen, causing her mother and father to both jump from their seats at the table. They were both sitting over a cup of tea each, clearly waiting for Hermione to returning. The second she saw them both, the tears she had been holding back began to flow.

"Oh, Hermione…" Mrs. Granger quickly got up and held her daughter.

"What is it? What did that son of a b—" Mr. Granger started, his words almost causing Hermione to cry harder.

"Not now!" Mrs. Granger snapped at her husband.

"I just…I want to know…if I have to find that boy and beat him to a pulp I will." Mr. Granger offered.

The idea of her father trying to beat Ron up did cause Hermione to laugh a bit through her tears. After all, Ron towered over her father by at least three inches and was much broader then her father.

After a long moment, Hermione calmed down a little and was able to talk. "R-Ron had Teddy with him…it was Teddy…"

"Oh, sweetie, that's good! I knew your father was being silly!" Mrs. Granger glared at her husband.

"Yeah, if I'm so silly, why are you crying, Hermione?" Mr. Granger asked, glaring back at his wife.

"He just…he…" Hermione hiccupped as she tried to speak. She didn't even know how to explain it. She knew Ron was hiding something from her, but he had never been sneaky before. It made her feel numb. "He's…he's hiding something…"

"That little bloody bastard…" Mr. Granger growled.

"Hermione, are you sure?" Mrs. Granger asked, soothing Hermione's curls to her head.

Hermione swiftly nodded her head. "Y—yes…"

"Well, what did he say?" Mrs. Granger asked softly.

"Not very much…" Hermione sighed, gaining her composure a bit.

"Well, then how do you know—" Mrs. Granger started.

"I just do. I just…I don't want to deal with him if he is going to be like this…" Hermione wiped up a few tears.

"Well…maybe its best you found out now…maybe its best you look for a nice non-magical boy…" Mr. Granger suggested, still obviously sore that magic had been used to alter his memories for a few months.

Before Hermione could respond, the sound of someone flooing into the room and a baby gurgling from the fireplace. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and Hermione all quickly turned to the fireplace to see Ron, holding Teddy, standing in the fireplace.

"Out! Get out!" Mr. Granger started at Ron.

"I can explain! Just let me explain!" Ron moved past Mr. Granger, not fearing Hermione's father for the first time in his life simply because he was concerned with Hermione. "Hermione…"

"Get out! I don't want to see you right now!" Hermione mimicked her father, anger in her voice.

Hermione's voice caused Ron to stop dead in his tracks, his mouth half opened in shock. He knew she had been upset, but he had never seen her this upset. Not even that time he had returned during the horcrux hunt. He was sure she would attack him if he wasn't holding Teddy.

"Hermione…I…I'm sorry…for upsetting you…" Ron started. "I didn't mean to…"

"You are hiding something from me, and I won't stand for it." Hermione marched out of the kitchen, down the hall.

Mr. Granger went to stop Ron from following, but Mrs. Granger beat her husband to the redhead and quickly, without a word, took Teddy from Ron, so that Ron could go after Hermione. Ron gave Mrs. Granger a weak smile, silently thanking her for being a little more understanding, or at least giving him the chance to explain to Hermione.

"Hermione, I…" Ron followed her down the hall. He wanted to tell her he wasn't hiding anything from her, but that wasn't true. He knew he was. He was lying to her and it was killing him, and obviously upsetting her.

Hermione twirled on her heal, glaring at Ron and daring him to continue, which he obviously did not, closing his mouth quickly.

"Exactly! Get out!" Hermione growled. "I…I don't want to see you!"

Those words hit Ron like a rock to the stomach. He never wanted to hear them come from Hermione's lips, and they were enough to push him. "Hermione, I never meant to lie!"

Hermione furrowed her brow in shock. Part of her had not wanted to believe Ron could hide anything from her. "You…you did lie…"

Ron sighed, knowing he was committed now. Despite what George, or Kingsley, or his parents had wanted, he had to tell Hermione what was going on. He couldn't lose her over it. "Yeah…yeah I did…"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when she realized she had no idea what to say.

"I mean…I wanted to tell you what was going on…my parents promised me I wouldn't. So did George and Kingsley…" Ron admitted, glancing down at his feet.

"Kingsley? Ron…what are you…I mean…you aren't lying about someone else then?" Hermione questioned, knowing if Ron was seeing someone else his family, let alone the Minister of Magic himself, would not be involved.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, no! It's not about a girl…it's 'bout my family. I told you…" Ron tried to remind her.

"Ron, what are you talking about? Ginny? Did something happen—" Hermione started, now panic in her voice as well as confusion.

"I wish I bloody knew! I haven't heard a think about Ginny…or Mum…or Dad…" Ron counted his family members on his hand to emphasis his point. "They're all bloody gone, and the reason I haven't been so nice with you…so…so open…is that I've been busy pulling baby duty on top of trying to work and worry 'bout my parents and sister and Harry!"

Ron was yelling, but he had no idea why. He was just so frustrated.

"What are you talking about? Where are your parents?" Hermione asked, her voice just as loud as Ron's, though she could not explain why she was yelling either.

"They left! They left the second they found out Ginny left! Remember the morning they sent you home? They went to find Ginny. My Mum said she won't lose another kid…so they have been gone for—" Ron started.

"For weeks, Ron. They've been gone for weeks and you never said a word to me!" Hermione was outraged.

"I know…I know…I just…my parents asked me not to, and Kingsley thought that was a good idea too, and I've been so bloody busy with Teddy I can barely think straight anymore." Ron sighed now, calming down a bit, as if he were defeated.

"So you thought it would be smart to lie to me? To keep me out of the loop? I could have helped—" Hermione started.

"Oh, helped with what, Hermione? You're at school and you belong at school. You don't belong worrying 'bout my family or any of that…" Ron said to her, meaning every word.

"Ron…don't you dare shut me out like that!" Hermione was yelling again. "I will chose where I need to be and what I need to be doing! You didn't even give me a choice, and Teddy is just as much your responsibility as he is mine! Harry was both of our friends!"

"What?" Ron shook his head, wondering how Hermione could possibly be mad at him. He had done her a favor. He had kept added stresses out of her studies.

"How could you keep all this from me?" Hermione seemed hurt now, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I…I don't know…I just did what everyone said to…I just…" Ron scrubbed his face in frustration as he saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger, with Teddy in her arms, move cautiously into the doorframe.

"Hermione, dear…maybe Ron was doing what he thought was best…" Mrs. Granger said cautiously.

Hermione turned on her mother, glaring slightly. "Lying to me?"

"I didn't want to. I just…I didn't want to bother you with all this. What could you have done anyway? You're at school—" Ron started.

"I don't need to be." Hermione said simply.

"Like hell you don't—" Mr. Granger started, but stopped when his wife stepped on his foot as she rocked a silently Teddy in her arms.

"Exactly." Ron motioned to Mr. Granger. "Hermione, you belong at school. Its what you want to be doing, and where you belong. You don't need to be worrying 'bout things you can't control and you're wrong about Teddy. Harry is both of our friends, but I was going to be living with him with Teddy, not you. Teddy is my responsibility—"

Teddy's sudden cries broke Ron off.

Ron sighed and moved forward, gathering Teddy from Mrs. Granger. The baby instantly silenced his cries and Ron glanced up at Hermione's mother. "He's probably just a bit hungry…"

"I've got some milk in the refrigerator…" Mrs. Granger said.

"That would be great." Ron smiled at the woman who disappeared into the kitchen, taking her husband with her.

Ron then sighed again and turned back to Hermione. "Teddy is a lot of work. I didn't want to bother you with him because I knew you would do exactly what you just said. I'm not trying to stop you from getting your education or a good job—"

"And what about you? You didn't sign up for baby duty…" Hermione motioned to Teddy, though she had to admit, she was slightly awed at how natural Ron seemed to be with the infant. "You have a job—"

"Mine can wait. Its my family whose made his mess…and Kingsley knows what's going on…he's working with me the best he can with my job." Ron said.

Hermione studied Ron for a minute longer. He looked so tired, and so old with a child in his arms. She took a step closer to him.

"Ronald Weasley…you don't get to decide what I need to do. I want to help you…" Hermione told him.

"I want you to finish school." Ron said back.

"Well, I guess we are going to have to meet some sort of compromise then because there is no way you are doing all this on your own right now." Hermione said simply, folding her arms across her chest.


	12. Chapter 12: Figuring It Out

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set right after the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Ron have just become Auror's, and Harry has taken Teddy into his home. But when Harry goes missing, who is left to take care of Teddy? Ron, with the help of Hermione, is forced to pick up the broken pieces, bringing the new couple only closer together.

**CHAPTER 12**

Ron stood in Hermione's hallway, still staring at her as she stood there with her arms folded, waiting for Ron to answer her proposal of a compromise, but he had no idea what to say to her. How could they compromise? She needed to be at Hogwarts in order to complete her schooling, and that was a long way from Grimmauld Place.

"Hermione…I…" Ron was grasping for something to say, but Teddy interrupted him with a small squeal. Ron immediately turned his attention to the baby. "Alright, bud, relax…we will get you something to eat…"

As if on cue, Mrs. Granger appeared back with a bottle of milk.

"I hope you don't mind, Ron. The bottle was in your bag…" Mrs. Granger said.

"No, that's perfect." Ron said, going to take the bottle from Mrs. Granger.

"Why don't you let me take him so you two can talk a little more?" Mrs. Granger offered, glancing between her daughter and Ron.

"Uh…sure…" Ron nodded, handing Teddy to Mrs. Granger as she gave the baby his bottle and moved back into the kitchen.

"You're really good with him…" Hermione commented.

"Huh?" Ron shook his head, not sure what Hermione was talking about. He had so much on his mind.

"With Teddy. You're very good with him." Hermione repeated herself.

"Oh…well…yeah…had to learn…" Ron felt his ears go red.

"Well, I want to learn too, Ron." Hermione said, bringing them back to her original point.

"Hermione…I get why you want to help…and I appreciate it but…I can't ask you to stop going to Hogwarts, I won't. I want you to finish school. I know how important it is to you, and for all we know, Harry and Ginny and my parents may be back in a few days, and then all of this arguing would have been for nothing." Ron reasoned.

"Or they may not be, Ron, and you may be stuck doing this for longer then you would like." Hermione sighed. "And I want to help, you aren't asking me to."

"I don't want you droppin' out of Hogwarts." Ron said simply. He knew how important Hermione's education was to her, and it was important he was not the cause of her not receiving that education.

Hermione seemed to think for a long time before speaking. "Fine. I'll stay in school."

"Really?" Ron was shocked. He had never won an argument that quickly with Hermione.

"Yes. I will attend Hogwarts during the week, and come by you on the weekends or whenever you need to work." Hermione said, matter-of-factly.

Ron shook his head as if he were trying to wake from a dream. "You can't do that…its not allowed…"

"Ron, I am a prefect, _and _I helped Harry save the world, not to mention I am one of McGonagall's favorite students…I can do whatever I want…" Hermione said smugly.

If the conversation hadn't been so serious, Ron would have laughed at how reckless Hermione was acting. Instead, he just stared at her blankly.

"So that's the plan then." Hermione said, as if they had already agreed and were ready to move on with they day.

"What? No…I mean, Hermione—" Ron started.

"Tell me you don't need my help. You look exhausted, you could use a shave, and I doubt very much George is helping…" Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

Ron sighed, knowing Hermione was right on every level. _Why did she have to be so bloody smart?_

"So its settled, Ron. Until Harry comes back, and your parents, we take care of Teddy as a team, and you _do not_ ever keep something like this from me again. How can we have an honest relationship if we aren't honest?" Hermione asked.

Again, Ron sighed. He knew there was no way he could budge her; not tonight. "Fine…fine, Hermione…as long as you aren't upset with me…"

"I'm not upset. I'm hurt you kept all this from me, and I feel awful you shouldered it yourself these past few weeks." Hermione told him.

"I was doing alright…" Ron gave a small smile.

Hermione smiled back, glancing into the kitchen where her mother was feeding Teddy. "Surprisingly, I believe you."

Ron realized the air had changed around them now, and that there was a much lighter tone. He realized he could even joke a bit now. "What, did you think I couldn't handle Teddy on my own?"

"Did you think you could handle him on your own?" Hermione turned her attention back to him, a small smile on her own lips.

"Well…err…honestly? Don't know if I really am…I'm just doing what I think is best and hoping he stays alive…" Ron laughed a bit. "Some days I am better then others…and I am still bloody uncomfortable 'round him when he cries a lot…"

Hermione just laughed nervously, it suddenly dawning on her that the idea of taking care of Teddy and actually taking care of a baby were two very different things. She had fought about helping Ron, but now that he was going to let her, would she actually be able to handle it? She wasn't sure.

Teddy gurgled in Mrs. Granger's arms.

"I should probably get him back home to sleep…and you should get to school. If McGonagall finds out…" Ron said, moving into the kitchen.

"Oh, please, since when are you worried about McGonagall?" Hermione followed after him.

"Since I know deep down you are bloody worried that you left too…" Ron turned to her, ignoring the glares Mr. Granger was giving him as he scooped up Teddy.

Hermione just wiggled her eyebrows, indicating Ron was probably right.

"Well…I'll see you soon then…" Ron kissed Hermione on the forehead and whispered in her ear. "Thanks for not being mad at me…"

"Stay honest with me and I won't ever be mad." Hermione said seriously, kissing Ron's lips quickly before awkwardly patting Teddy on the head, causing Ron to smirk a little. He was sure it would be interesting to see her with Teddy.

"Good night, Ron." Mrs. Granger stood. "And he is lovely…" She motioned to Teddy.

"Thanks. Goodnight…" Ron smiled at Mrs. Granger and then gave Mr. Granger a little nod before flooing out of the fireplace.

The second Ron was gone, Mr. Granger leaned back in his chair, his arms still folded as his eyes fell on Hermione. "So its all love and giggles now?"

"Dad, please…you heard what it all was. Ron's doing the right thing here…" Hermione said.

"And I also heard what you said. You are going to shake up now? Play house with someone else's baby…that's really what you want to do at your age?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Dear…" Mrs. Granger started, sensing a fight between her daughter and husband.

"No. No you want to waste all your talents and brains and abilities on that…that's fine, Hermione. But I won't sit and watch it…" Mr. Granger said, standing and walking out of the kitchen as if Hermione wasn't event standing near the doorframe.

Hermione was clearly hurt by her father's words, though she would not say it as she avoided eye contact with her mother and silently made her way into the sitting room, taking a seat on the small couch.

* * *

Ron got Teddy settled in his nursery and moved to the kitchen of Grimmauld Place to pour himself a big glass of firewhiskey when suddenly, he saw George standing in the kitchen, holding the letter Ron had owled him only minutes earlier.

"You bloody told Hermione!" George waved the letter Ron had sent.

"I had to!" Ron shot back. "And keep your bloody voice down, I just got Teddy to sleep!"

"Oh, I'll wake him up and then you can just call Hermione and have her come and help you!" George said.

"George! Serious, I am sorry…she backed me into a corner. I either told her or I lost her…what would you have done if it was Angela?" Ron asked.

George sighed and crumbled the letter from Ron up, thinking for a long moment. "You're right…I just…Mum and Dad asked…"

"I know but…maybe its good. Less stressful for me 'cause I won't be lying, and at any rate, I'm doing alright with Teddy…I won't need Hermione's help." Ron reasoned.

"Yes you will. Have you looked in the mirror lately?" George smiled.

Ron scrubbed his stubbly chin. He realized he had not shaved in a few days. "Err…maybe you're right."

"Maybe you're right…maybe it's a good thing. Just…just don't tell anyone else, okay?" George said.

"I know that. Lets just hope they all get back soon, yeah? Then this whole bloody mess will be over…" Ron sighed.

"True. Because now that Hermione knows…I'm not takin' Teddy anymore…its too much work, and Angela and I are planning on going away for a bit." George said quickly.

"Going away? In the middle of all this?!" Ron shook his head in disbelief.

George shrugged. "Why not? Everyone else left and sitting 'round here isn't gonna change that…I reckon a month or so down in Australia will do me good. She thinks so anyway…get me away from the store, away from everything that reminds me of Fred…she's got some cousins's down there…"

"Australia?!" Ron shook his head again.

George grinned widely. "See you 'round little brother!"

Before Ron could say another word, George disapparated, and Ron was left completely shocked. He had not actually planned on needing Hermione's help, but now it seemed like he was really going to have no choice but to disrupt her studies here and there. Something he did not want to have to do.

* * *

Hermione sat in her parent's sitting room, her mother joining her on the couch, though Hermione hardly acknowledged her mother. She was afraid, if she did, she would break down. How her father had acted had certainly hurt her but she wouldn't let her mother see it, though she was certain her mother had guessed it.

"Hermione, your father is still a little hurt about what happened last year…" Mrs. Granger said carefully.

"I understand that." Hermione said, her eyes locked on the window across from them.

"So, you need to understand where he is coming from now…why he is upset…" Mrs. Granger said, gently taking Hermione's hand in hers. "He just wants you to have a good, happy life…"

"I am happy in the Wizarding World, and I am happy with Ron." Hermione turned to look at her mother, tears swimming in her brown eyes.

"He knows that, dear. He just wants to make sure you are making good decisions for you. I know why you want to help Ron out, and I think what he is doing is noble, but you do have school…" Mrs. Granger said.

"Mum…I'm nearly nineteen. I can make my own decisions…Dad will just have to respect them." Hermione said.

"And I am sure he will…but Hermione, before you are ready to fight with him over this, I just hope you actually do think about this. A child is a big responsibility—" Mrs. Granger said lightly.

"Teddy isn't really mine…or Ron's. Its only temporary, until Harry comes home…" Hermione reasoned.

"But you don't know when that will be." Mrs. Granger said.

"Mum, I made my choice…I want to help Ron. He didn't ask for all this either…" Hermione did not understand why her mother, who usually remained neutral, seemed to actually be siding with her father, or at least leaning toward that way.

Mrs. Granger smiled softly at her daughter, squeezing Hermione's hand gently. "I should have known you already made up your mind. Just…giving you a bit more to think about…of course you will do what you think is best and I will respect that. You are right; you're not a child anymore. Sometimes I forget how old you've gotten…"

Hermione just smiled back at her mother, not really knowing what else to do.

"But it doesn't mean we still don't know a little better then you…" Mr. Granger's voice filled the room as he re-entered, his hands in his pockets. His face seemed calmer now, and so did his voice.

Hermione straightened up. Her father might have seemed calmer but she knew that meant little. He had the same ability she had; he could argue calmly as well.

Mr. Granger put his hands up, however, when Hermione straightened up. "I don't want to argue…I just…I want you to think this all over. I respect Ron…for worrying about your education…but I just don't think playing house with him is a good idea. I am entitled to my opinion."

"Its not playing house. I am helping Harry…" Hermione corrected her father.

Mr. Granger just shook his head.

"Does this have more to do with the fact that it is Ron and less to do with the fact that I would he helping him take care of a child?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"What?" Mr. Granger was clearly caught off guard by his daughter's question.

"Is this about Ron? I know you don't exactly like any Wizards right now…given what I did to you a few months back…is that what this is about?" Hermione asked. She wanted to know where her parents stood with Ron before she tried to convince them anymore. She loved Ron, and she would not be made to pick between him and her parents, but she would also not allow them to try and change her mind about him.

Mr. Granger looked shocked at his daughter's question. "What? No…of course not…Ron…Ron's a fine boy…I just—"

"I knew there was a _just_!" Hermione leapt to her feet, pointing accusingly at her father.

"I just think you are a bit young!" Mr. Granger finished his sentence. "You haven't dated many other boys…to go shack up and take care of a child with him—"

"You don't know Ron very well, or what he and I have been through or seen…we are not children—" Hermione countered.

"Of course we don't! You made sure we wouldn't know any of that, didn't you?" Mr. Granger roared back.

Hermione, visibly hurt, closed her mouth as tears swam in her eyes.

"Honey, your father just meant—" Mrs. Granger started, trying to defuse the situation as she reached for Hermione.

Hermione, however, jerked from her father's touch, grabbing her jacket from the end of the couch. "I know what he meant…and I already apologized for trying to keep you safe. I don't know what else to say."

And before Mr. Granger or Mrs. Granger could say another word, Hermione disapparated.

* * *

Ron tucked Teddy in, patting the child whose hair had changed from brown to green as he slept. Ron smiled at Teddy as the baby nestled into the crib. Despite everything going on, part of Ron was glad to have Teddy around. It gave him something to do besides worry about Harry and his family, though now he had to admit he was worried about how Hermione would fit in.

In truth, Ron had noticed that Hermione had been even uneasier around Teddy then he had been when Harry first started bringing him around. And, although Ron was sure she would get the hang of it, he couldn't imagine the added pressure Teddy would be on Hermione if she did help on the weekends. He knew she had enough pressure with school and her family. She didn't need anymore.

Ron sighed, slipping out of Teddy's room and closing the door behind him before making his way down to the kitchen where he pulled out a pint of mead and used his wand to put a sandwich together.

Just as Ron was taking a gulp of his mead, however, he heard the crack of someone apparating and quickly glanced up to see the tear-stained face of Hermione standing in front of him. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her shoulders slumped in a way that looked as if she had been defeated. Ron had never seen her like that.

"Hermione? What happened?" Ron put down his glass of mead and rushed around the table toward her.

Hermione let out a weak cry and threw herself into Ron's arms, holding him tightly.

Ron was confused but held her even tighter, stroking her hair. "Hermione?"

Hermione just shook her head against Ron, regaining her composure before pulling away so she could look him in the eye. "Can I stay here?"

"What? Hermione, what's going on?" Ron asked, looking shocked at her. "I thought you were staying at your parents and going back to Hogwarts?"

"My parents don't understand any of this, Ron, and they don't want to. My father thinks its best for me to see someone else instead of _"play house"_ with you…" Hermione scoffed, folding her arms across her chest in a slightly angry matter.

Ron cocked an eyebrow, slightly shocked and slightly offended. "Your dad said what?"

Hermione shook her head. "It doesn't matter. He's just still mad about what I did to there memories…" Tears filled Hermione's eyes again. "The point is I would never leave your, Ron, and I certainly am not leaving you to do this alone. I am helping you with Teddy…"

"Hermione, I don't want to come between you and your family…" Ron admitted.

Hermione glanced up, her eyes full of tears. "And I won't let my family come between us."

Ron gave Hermione a soft smile. He appreciated her words so much, and quickly lifted her chin for a kiss as her tears slid down her cheeks and onto his chin. He knew he shouldn't let her stay; knew his mother would be livid if she ever found out he and Hermione had spent a night together, but he was fairly certain nothing would happen anyway.

"Come on…lets go get some sleep, yeah?" Ron asked, pulling away from Hermione.

Hermione just nodded, returning Ron's soft smile and allowing him to leave her up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Ron woke up the next morning to Teddy's cries from down the hall and the familiar groaning of Hermione waking up before she was ready. Both were sounds he had gotten used to, Teddy because he took care of him now, but Hermione's from living in the tent with her for months.

"I've got him…" Ron told Hermione, slipping out of bed and smiling to himself. Despite his best judgment, he liked waking up with Hermione next to him, even if they had only just slept the night before.

Ron moved down to Teddy's room and gathered the baby who stopped crying once he was in Ron's arms.

"Hey buddy…" Ron said softly and Teddy cooed in response as Ron moved to change Teddy before taking him out of his room and down the hall into the kitchen with him.

"I can't believe how big he's gotten…but I suppose that makes sense, he's four months old" Hermione's voice filled the kitchen when Ron entered.

Ron glanced up, surprised to see Hermione making some tea. "I thought you'd sleep in…"

Hermione shook her head. "No…I wanted to Owl McGonagall…explained everything to her. She just sent a patronus back…she expects me back at Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Good idea. I should owl Kingsley." Ron said, setting Teddy down on his playmate, where the baby rolled over before grabbing a toy to suck on.

"I already did. Apparently George told him I knew anyway…he gave you the day off as well. Also, you didn't mention George was heading to Australia..." Hermione said, placing a cup of tea down in front of Ron.

"Oh...err...yeah, I just found out myself honestly...but good 'bout the rest...then we have the day before you head back…" Ron said, not sure how he and Hermione would spend the day. He really thought it was important for her to speak with her parents before she went back to school.

"I'm not going back." Hermione said casually as she busied herself with some toast.

"What?" Ron nearly spit his own tea out.

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts." Hermione said, putting toast down in front of Ron.

"Hermione, of course you are. We discussed this!" Ron said, standing.

Teddy cried.

"Bloody hell…" Ron moved toward the fridge and grabbed Teddy's bottle, doing a spell over it to warm it before moving back and giving it to the baby who was now laying on his back again, accepting the bottle greedily.

"Ron, we did discuss it but it was before I spoke with my parents. I am not doing anything for anyone now, I am doing what I want to do, and what I want to do is help you." Hermione said simply.

"Hermione, if you are serious about everything you've said…about wanting to be with me for good…then don't you think finishing school is important? I mean, I've got my job at the Ministry…but you know how important it is to your future to finish this up. You've got so much potential…and I know you want to work in your future…so you've gotta finish. You would never be happy sitting home like my Mum…I know that…" Ron said, trying to explain why he really did think it was important she got her education.

Hermione sighed, glancing down at her piece of toast and knowing Ron was right. After a long moment she glanced up at him. "I know…"

"Alright, so then you have to go back." Ron told her, and then added. "Hermione…I don't want you to think I don't want you here…I just…I don't want you to regret anything you missed because of me…"

Hermione smiled softly at Ron. "That will never happen. I'll figure something out. I don't want to leave you alone here like this…not with everything going on. I will…I'll just figure something out. I…I need to go see McGonagall…"

Ron cocked an eyebrow but Hermione's eyes were suddenly full of knowledge and ideas and before he could say another word she was running down the hall to get changed and head off to Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 13: Plans Fall into Place

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set right after the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Ron have just become Auror's, and Harry has taken Teddy into his home. But when Harry goes missing, who is left to take care of Teddy? Ron, with the help of Hermione, is forced to pick up the broken pieces, bringing the new couple only closer together.

**CHAPTER 13**

Hermione took a deep breath before approaching McGonagall's office. She had no trouble getting up the stairs, as a prefect and a very trusted student, McGonagall had not withheld the password from Hermione.

Hermione knocked, wondering if McGonagall was even in her office. However, a second later, the door opened, and McGonagall stood, rather surprised, on the other side.

"Miss Granger? I didn't expect you back until tomorrow…" McGonagall said.

"I know, but…I wanted to speak with you. Do you have a minute?" Hermione asked.

"Certainly…" McGonagall moved into her office, motioning for Hermione to follow her.

Hermione did so, taking a seat across from McGonagall's desk and glancing around. Despite everything, Hermione still felt like the office was Dumbledore's.

"What is it I can do for you, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione snapped her attention back to the older women across from her. "Well, professor…I am not sure if you are completely aware of the entire situation involving Harry and Ginny…"

"You mean the one in which Molly and Arthur went to look for them?" McGonagall guessed over her spectacles.

Hermione was shocked McGonagall knew.

"Kingsley sent me an owl this morning explain it all…that's why when I got your owl I understood why you were taking the day…" McGonagall explained.

"Well, that's what I've come to talk to you about…" Hermione said, taking a deep breath. "Professor…I don't know if I will be able to finish this year…"

McGonagall's brow furrowed as her eyes narrowed at Hermione. "Miss Granger, I am not following…"

"Ron needs my help. If you know about everything you know he has been left at Grimmauld Place alone with Teddy and trying to work and manage everything else…I can't leave him to do it alone right now." Hermione said quickly.

"It was my understanding that Mr. Weasley was doing just fine on his own…and rather, wanted you to continue your education." McGonagall said.

"He does but…I just can't leave him like that, professor." Hermione said, taking a deep breath as she spoke.

"Hermione, if I may say, you are one of the brightest students we have had here at Hogwarts. I can't allow you to just throw your education out." McGonagall said.

Hermione gave a small smile. "Well, professor, I don't want to do that either…I just don't see any other choice, unless…"

"There it is. I assumed you had a plan." McGonagall cracked a small smile at Hermione.

Hermione smiled back up at the older witch. "If you would allow me to floo from Grimmauld Place to your office every day…I could come and complete classes by the day and then go help Ron and maybe the days he has to work, I can study from home. I mean, I think I can handle it. I know I would have to hand in my prefect badge, but I am okay with that."

McGonagall studied Hermione for a long moment. "Do you really think you will be able to handle all of that, Miss Granger?"

Hermione blinked twice at Professor McGonagall. She had not expected that question. "Well…yes…I think I can…and I have to. Ron needs me…"

"You keep saying that, Miss Granger, but could it be that, maybe, you need him just as much?" McGonagall asked with a soft smile.

Hermione's mouth gaped open and shut quickly, her face burning red as she fidgeted with her sleeve. Of course, she knew McGonagall was right. She had grown so accustomed to being around Ron that living at Hogwarts without him had seemed far too strange. In fact, she very much disliked it all together.

"Miss Granger, I am not adding judgment. What you and Weasley and Potter did was extraordinary, so I certainly think if you think it is best for each other and Teddy Lupin that you stay at Grimmauld Place, then I would have no problem allowing you to floo to Hogwarts by day. This is, of course, as long as your grades stay up. I can find a new prefect. I am not worried about that…" McGonagall continued so that Hermione was no longer on the spot.

Hermione smiled brightly. "Of course, professor."

"Very well then…why don't you head home for today and I will see you tomorrow. Tell Weasley I said hello…" McGonagall motioned toward her fireplace.

"I will, and thank you so much, professor." Hermione smiled gratefully and moved toward the fireplace, excited to get to Ron and tell her that she had figured out a solution to the school issue.

* * *

Ron dressed Teddy and threw some toys in a bag for him. He had decided, a few minutes after Hermione had left, that he had to try and talk to Mrs. and Mr. Granger. He felt bad Hermione was fighting with her parents, especially when it had something to do with him. He just hoped her parents would listen to him.

And so, once he was shaved, he grabbed Teddy and moved out into London, deciding to take the Knight Bus over to the Grangers.

A few minutes later, he was dropped off in front of their house, feeling slightly sick from the ride but glad that Teddy had not seemed bothered. In fact, the baby in Ron's arms was now fast asleep, his hair a deep color blue.

Ron laughed at the hair choice. He wondered what people thought when they saw Teddy and his strange hair colors. That thought was enough to occupy Ron's mind until he suddenly realized he was standing in front of the Granger's house. Suddenly, he felt nervous.

After a long minute, however, Ron realized he needed to get it over with, and so he knocked on the door.

Another minute passed. No one answered. Ron realized there was a good chance the Granger's were actually at work when suddenly the door opened and Mrs. Granger stood their, looking slightly shocked to see Ron.

"Oh…Ron…how are you?" Mrs. Granger could not hide the surprise in her voice.

"Alright. I was wonderin' if I could come in and speak with you and Mr. Granger? If he's home, I mean…" Ron said.

Mrs. Granger glanced over her shoulder and then back at Ron, giving him a slight nod. "Yes…yes he's home. Come in…please…"

Ron smiled at Hermione's mother. He could tell she was nervous for the same reason he was. Neither knew how Mr. Granger would react to Ron's visit.

"Here, let me take him…" Mrs. Granger scooped Teddy up.

Teddy didn't seem to mind and actually snuggled closer to Mrs. Granger, making the woman smile at the baby as she led Ron into the kitchen where Mr. Granger had been eating breakfast, though it was clear Ron's appearance had disturbed him, as he had dropped his spoon into his cereal bowl.

"Morning, sir." Ron nodded at Mr. Granger, leaning on the charge opposite Hermione's father.

"Ron…what…what are you doing here?" Mr. Granger asked, glancing at his wife who seemed too busy with Teddy to be bothered.

"I wanted to come speak with you…" Ron said carefully. He knew he had to tread lightly with Mr. Granger.

Mr. Granger glanced down at Teddy then back up at Ron.

"Why don't you let me take him?" Mrs. Granger offered as she motioned to Teddy, impressed by Ron actually coming over.

"Sure. Thanks." Ron said, handing Teddy and his bag over to Mrs. Granger who seemed to disappear up the stairs immediately, leaving the two men alone.

"Well?" Mr. Granger asked, motioning to the chair across the table from him.

Ron took the invitation and sat down in the chair, watching Mr. Granger slowly ease into the chair opposite of him.

"Well…I wanted to talk—" Ron started.

"Yes, with me. You said that." Mr. Granger folded his hands into each other on the table. "And I'm guessing it has to do with my daughter…"

Ron nodded quickly. "Err…yeah…"

"Well…go on…" Mr. Granger seemed to almost dare Ron.

"I don't know what really happened, but Hermione showed up at my place really upset last night." Ron blurted out rather quickly, afraid he would lose his nerve otherwise.

Mr. Granger studied Ron for a long minute before nodding. "Yes, well…last night was rather tiring…but Hermione made things clear."

"I know…you aren't a fan of me…" Ron glanced down at his hands. "But regardless of what you think, you should know I…I don't want to see Hermione give up her education or anything else. I know that's all really important to her…"

Mr. Granger cleared his throat. "I don't dislike you, Ron. I just…I don't understand you…or your world…or why my daughter feels the need to throw so much away to be part of all of it. I thought, before at least, she was smart enough to want to stay in school and be successful, whatever world she lived in…but she seems to be throwing away a big chance here."

"I agree." Ron said quickly. "I don't want her to do that. I know she loves school and has so much going for her…"

"So, if we are in agreement there, why did you come?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Because, well…I mean…I just…I just don't like to see Hermione upset. We both know her well enough to know that she is going to make up her own mind and do whatever she pleases…but I don't want her to jeopardize her relationship with her family. You guys are important to her." Ron said firmly, suddenly feeling a little more confident now that Mr. Granger had just admitted he did not hate Ron.

Mr. Granger studied Ron for a long moment. "You really care about Hermione…"

Ron nodded, though Mr. Granger's words had been more of a statement then anything else.

"Well then…how do you expect her to help you—" Mr. Granger started.

"I don't. I don't want her to worry about Teddy…but what I want and what she is going to do are two different things…" Ron said quickly.

Mr. Granger gave a small smile and a nod. "That is true…"

"I just don't want to be the cause of anything between you all. I know things have been hard enough since you got your memories back, and I reckon I get why you aren't completely happy with Hermione spending so much time in the Wizarding World…but its her world too…and I know she wants you to be part of it…" Ron rambled on, afraid if he stopped talking, Mr. Granger might get enough time to think things over and change his mind about being nice to Ron again.

Mr. Granger put a hand up, signaling for Ron to stop. "Ron, I think…things got a little out of hand here last night with Hermione. I just don't want to see her throw her future away…clearly you don't want that either…"

"No, sir." Ron said quickly.

Mr. Granger nodded. "Well, despite everything, the last thing I want to do is make Hermione unhappy. She is my daughter, after all, and I love her very much. She also seems to have picked someone who is just as smart as her…"

Ron shook his head in bewilderment at Mr. Granger's words. "Trust me sir…I am nowhere near as smart as Hermione…"

"Maybe in a different way." Mr. Granger said cryptically. "I trust you will help her make good choices for her…and I trust her to make those choices as well…let her know I do apologize for all of this…and I do hope you both know you are still very much welcome in this house."

Ron smiled broadly. "I can tell her that…"

"Thank you. And thank you for coming here. That took a lot of guts that many boys your age, even many men my age for that matter, don't have…" Mr. Granger said.

Ron again smiled and gave a simple nod, relieved to know that Mr. Granger did not despise him, but more important, that Mr. Granger did not want to push Hermione out of his life, nor make Hermione make any rash decisions. Ron knew, even if Mr. Granger was still upset over Hermione altering their memories, he loved Hermione very much, and Ron was grateful she had a family like that.

* * *

Hermione arrived back at Grimmauld Place, exciting to tell Ron all about what McGonagall would allow her to do. However, she found Grimmauld Place empty and was a little disappointed her good news would have to wait until Ron arrived home from wherever he may be, though she assumed he must have stopped by the Ministry.

To pass the time, Hermione moved to the stove, deciding to make spaghetti the muggle way for a change. She quickly grabbed all the ingredients and began boiling the water, all the while her mind on how great things had worked out. She would be able to finish her education and still help Ron with Teddy. It seemed too good to be true.

Hermione had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she had not heard the front door opened and nearly flung spaghetti across the room when the sound of Teddy's gurgles filled the kitchen.

"Relax! Its only us!" Ron suppressed a laugh as he put Teddy down on his playmate and then moved back into the kitchen, where he found Hermione picking spaghetti off the floor. "I got sandwiches…didn't expect you to be cooking…didn't really expect you back, honestly…"

Hermione frowned at the brown bag Ron held up with must have contained sandwiches, but moved to kiss him hello anyway. "Well, I have good news…"

"Me too, actually…" Ron admitted, ready to tell Hermione about her father. "But…you go first."

"Well, I spoke with McGonagall today." Hermione grinned widely. "And I am going to be finishing Hogwarts."

Ron let a genuine smile fall over his face. He was so happy Hermione had decided to pursue her education rather then be tied down with him and Teddy for an indefinite amount of time. "Really? Brilliant, Hermione, and Teddy and I will manage fine—"

"That's the best part, you won't really have to." Hermione continued to smile as she turned back to her cooking.

Ron's smile was replaced with confusion. "We won't?"

Hermione shook her head. "McGonagall is going to allow me to floo to Hogwarts daily for my lessons and take off when you have to go on a mission…at least until Harry comes back…that way I can still help you with Teddy…"

Ron's confusion was now replaced with worry. "Hermione, are you sure you are going to be able to do all that? Sounds like an awful lot…I don't want you to get bad grades over me…I can't have that in the back of my head…"

Hermione dismissed Ron's worries with a wave. "When have I ever not been able to handle my school work? Even in third year, I took extra classes!"

"And nearly went mental…walked out of Divination…" Ron recalled.

"That class was worthless…" Hermione countered quickly, her voice slightly on edge before recovering. "And anyway, I will be fine. This is what I want to do."

Ron realized there was no arguing with her, not yet at least, and so he just sighed. "Well, I reckon I've got some good news too…"

"Really? What?" Hermione asked.

"I spoke with your dad today…" Ron said.

Hermione's smile immediately faded and she put down the spoon she had been stirring with. "You what?"

"Saw your parents…your Mum kept an eye on Teddy and I spoke with your dad." Ron said. "He's not upset with you, Hermione…or me…he just wants you to make good choices is all…"

"Ron, why would you go there without me?" Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

Ron's brow furrowed in confusion. He thought he had done a good thing. "Well, because…you were so upset last night…I reckoned I had better do somethin' to fix it. I thought speakin' with them would help, and it did."

Hermione shook her head, turning back to the stove. "Ron, you had no right doing that without me. If I wanted to speak with my parents, I would have…"

"I don't know what you're so mad for. I was doing it because I care 'bout you and 'cause I know how important your family is." Ron countered. "I did one thing to help you…mean while you can go off, making arrangements and movin' in—"

"I have every right to be mad! They are my parents! When I want to talk to them, I will! And if you don't want me to help, I won't!" Hermione snapped suddenly.

Teddy began to cry.

Ron sighed and moved, picking Teddy up and rocking him, though he was still angry. "I never bloody said that!"

Teddy cried harder as Ron rocked him harder.

"You are acting it! You may as well have said it!" Hermione countered back.

"Well, I didn't! I just want what's best for you! I want you to get your bleedin' education and get on with your parents…is that so bad?" Ron yelled.

Teddy cried harder.

"I understand that, and appreciate it and I will do that! I haven't compromised that! And you are shaking him too much…" Hermione stepped forward, instinctively taking Teddy from Ron, though the second she had the crying child in her arms even she was surprised.

Ron momentarily forgot why he was yelling as he saw Hermione gently rock Teddy until he stopped crying. He had to admit, up until that point, he had never seen Hermione so comfortable with Teddy. She held him almost naturally and it left Ron scrambling for words.

Hermione, too, however, forgot what they were yelling about the moment she looked at Teddy in her arms. Instantly she wondered why she had been so scared of the baby before. He wasn't so hard to hold and wasn't as fragile as she had thought. Now she found her fears of babies silly.

Teddy calmed down, snuggling against Hermione's small breast.

Ron laughed, causing Hermione to glance up, no anger on either of their faces any longer.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Ron pointed to Teddy's head, resting on Hermione's breast. "Man after my own heart…"

"Oh shut it, you…" Hermione said playfully.

Ron sighed as Hermione moved to sit at the table with Teddy and Ron moved to stir the spaghetti. "Well, I guess that settles it…"

"What?" Hermione glanced up from the infant.

"Teddy likes you. You'll have to say." Ron smiled over his shoulder playfully. Hermione looked so perfect with a baby in her arms that he no longer saw the point in arguing with her about it. If she wanted to stay, he was more then happy to have her, and if she would finish her education while staying, it made it even better. He just didn't want her to regret anything, but he had a feeling she had already made up her mind.


	14. Chapter 14: Moving In

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set right after the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Ron have just become Auror's, and Harry has taken Teddy into his home. But when Harry goes missing, who is left to take care of Teddy? Ron, with the help of Hermione, is forced to pick up the broken pieces, bringing the new couple only closer together.

**CHAPTER 14**

Hermione laughed as she bounced Teddy in her arms and watched Ron struggle to carry in a case to place all of her books in the sitting room. So far, they had spent most of that morning moving her stuff in and she was grateful it was a Saturday, so Ron would have the next day to recover with her help until she started school on Monday.

Part of Hermione was excited about the idea of commuting to school and getting to live with Ron, but part of her was terrified. She had Ron had not really pushed their relationship very far physically and she wondered in living in such close corridors, not that they were together and without Harry there would make some sexual tension. She was sure she could control herself, but she wasn't exactly sure what Ron would expect, and she knew that was something that would need to be discussed.

"Are you going to just continue to laugh or help me?" Ron strained under the weight of the shelf.

Hermione laughed again. "You know…you are a wizard, you do have a wand…" And with her free hand she grabbed her own wand, levitating the bookshelf and moving it to the place she wanted it.

"Well, I knew that…but I thought I looked a bit more manly sweating and carrying it in." Ron grinned, playfully flexing his muscles.

Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile as Teddy cooed. She glanced down at the baby that she was slowly growing accustomed to, even though she had only spent a few hours in the day with him the past few days. "He's funny, isn't he?"

Ron made a face at Hermione before moving into the kitchen to grab himself some butterbeer. Hermione followed after him, Teddy still in her arms.

"Is that all of it?" Hermione asked.

Ron glanced around Grimmauld Place, it was cluttered with trunks and books, and the rest of Hermione's belongings. He had no idea she had so much stuff, especially because he always considered her a girl of simple means. He couldn't imagine the amount of things someone like Lavender might have.

"I bloody hope so…" Ron smiled at her. "Dunno if we've got room for anymore books."

Hermione scowled playfully at Ron. "Its not like you have any books. I've got enough for two people…"

"And two other houses…" Ron continued to joke.

Teddy gurgled and let out a little whine in Hermione's arms.

"Take it that's lunch time…" Ron grinned at Teddy before moving to get a bottle for the baby. He heated it with his wand and handed it to Hermione.

"I read we should give him cereal in it soon…will fill him up better." Hermione said casually, giving Teddy the bottle.

"Really? Since when did you read about babies?" Ron asked, slightly surprised.

"Since I decided I was moving in with you." Hermione said. "I figured, best to be prepared."

Ron rolled his eyes and leaned to kiss Hermione. "See? That's why I don't read. You read enough for both of us."

"Well good thing…I don't see George coming around much to help…" Hermione said.

"Err…well…no…he and Angela left on a little vacation…" Ron said, remembering he had never told Hermione that.

"What?" Hermione was obviously surprised.

Ron shrugged. "Guess he needed to get away for a bit…I reckon it still sucks to go into the Joke Shop and not have Fred there…"

"True…" Hermione nodded, focusing on Teddy in her arms. "Well, good thing I am here then. We are really on our own…"

"For now." Ron said quickly. "Just 'til Harry gets back…"

Hermione looked back up at Ron. "Any lead on that?"

Ron shook his head with a sigh. "No…not that I've heard of…"

"Well, in the meantime, we will just need to make the most of Halloween next week." Hermione said, still feeding Teddy.

"Blimey, I forgot all 'bout it. Don't you want to spend it with your parents?" Ron asked.

Hermione laughed a bit. "Its not exactly that kind of holiday in the muggle world…at any rate, to spend it with them would mean I would have to speak with them, and I am not ready to do that."

"Hermione…you should. They aren't mad. I mean…I talked to them—" Ron started.

"And I still have not forgiven you for doing that behind my back, so please don't push your luck." Hermione told him quickly.

Before Ron could say another word, Pigwidgeon came flying through the window, saving Ron from a long conversation as he dropped a letter on the table before running into the wall and then up the stairs.

"Bloody bird…" Ron grumbled, picking up the letter addressed to him.

"Who is it from?" Hermione said as Teddy let out a cry.

"You need to burp him." Ron said without looking up, but instead examining the letter.

Hermione was surprised by Ron's instructions but did as he told her to and moved Teddy to her shoulder. Instantly, he grew less fussy.

"Its from Kingsley…" Ron examined the letter. "Says there's a mission and I need to get down there right away…"

Ron looked up slowly from the letter to Hermione and Teddy, clearly unsure of what to do.

"Well, go…that's work. It's important. It may have to do with Harry." Hermione said.

"Yeah but…" Ron glanced at Teddy.

"Teddy and I will be fine. Go!" Hermione told him, trying to seem happy, though in truth she was a little nervous to be left with Teddy alone and even more nervous about the idea of Ron going off on an Auror's mission.

"Alright…" Ron sounded reluctant as he moved to kiss Hermione very sweetly.

"Be safe." Hermione said seriously.

"I will be." Ron assured her before moving to the fireplace to floo to the Ministry, leaving Hermione alone in the kitchen, sitting burping Teddy.

* * *

The Ministry was not very busy when Ron arrived. He figured that had something to do with the fact that it was Saturday, but also that it was late in the afternoon, and even if people had been working, they would surely be headed home by now.

Ron quickly made his way toward the Auror Department, where he found Kingsley already in the doorway, waiting for him.

"What is it?" Ron asked, hoping Kingsley had called him in to tell him good news about Harry or his family.

"A mission." Kingsley motioned for Ron to follow him down the hall and into his back office.

"Well, right…but is it 'bout Harry or my family?" Ron asked as he shuffled into Kingsley's office and closed the door behind him.

"No." Kingsley sighed. "No…nothing on them yet…this is another mission. A few deaths in Paris…look like the work of Death Eaters." Kingsley handed Ron a file. "I wouldn't have called you so soon…I know Hermione is just getting settled with you…"

Ron cocked an eyebrow, opening his mouth to question how Kingsley knew that when Kingsley cut him off.

"I spoke with Minerva. She informed me of Hermione's plans…which is why I did call you. I need someone with first hand experience on this." Kingsley said.

"Well, right, but a lot of Aurors fought Death Eaters." Ron reasoned, flipping through the file. He was not fond of the idea of leaving Hermione alone with Teddy while he traveled across Europe. He didn't think it was fair to her, and what if he wasn't back by Monday when she needed to get to Hogwarts?

Kingsley shook his head. "If these are the ones we think they are, they fought very closely with Voldemort…ran with Bellatrix…you've fought their kind before. Not many have…well and lived after to tell about it."

Bellatrix's name made Ron's blood boil. He despised that woman, and part of him wished she was alive so he could slowly torture the life out of her, the way she had nearly done to Hermione.

"Fine." Ron said quickly. "Who am I on with?"

"Savage." Kingsley said. "I would go myself…but its no place for the Minister…_apparently_…"

Ron noticed the way Kingsley said the last word of his sentence and had a feeling someone else had decided it was inappropriate for the Minister of Magic to go on an Auror's mission, rather then the Minister himself.

"Alright." Ron nodded.

"Savage is waiting in the lobby for you. I'll pass word to Hermione…let her know what is going on so she doesn't worry." Kingsley said.

"Thanks…and if you hear anything 'bout Harry or my family…tell Hermione too. She can help." Ron said.

Kingsley nodded as Ron took a deep breath and moved out of the office, and down the hall toward the Lobby where he would go on his first real mission as an Auror without Harry by his side, and without Hermione helping him if he got in a bind. Part of him knew he would be fine, and part of him was more nervous then he had ever been in his whole life.

* * *

Hermione sighed as Teddy's ear piercing screams filled Grimmauld Place for the sixth time that night. She glanced at the nightstand next to her bed, to see a clock informing her it was nearly three in the morning. She may have slept an hours the entire night so far, and Ron was obviously not back yet.

Hermione pulled herself out of bed and down the hall toward Teddy's nursery where she didn't even both to flick the lights on as she gathered the crying baby in her arms, trying to sooth him.

"What is it, Teddy?" Hermione asked, bouncing the baby who had woken her like that nearly half a dozen times so far. He would then doze off and wake back up a half hour later, leaving Hermione beyond exhausted.

Teddy just cried, fussing more in Hermione's arms.

Hermione herself wanted to cry. She had never been so frustrated before. She always found solving problems so easy, but figuring out how to stop Teddy from crying so she could sleep a few hours so far seemed to be one she could not work out.

Worst yet, Hermione was beginning to realize she was not as natural with Teddy as she had hoped. She couldn't even get him to sleep one night, how could she possibly try and convince Ron she would be much help?

"Teddy…please stop…" Hermione moved toward the kitchen. She would try feeding him now, since she had changed him twenty minutes ago. She was running out of options.

Teddy, in turn, cried harder.

And that last scream was all it took. Hermione couldn't handle it anymore; not without Ron there, and so she quickly gathered Teddy's diaper bag as well as his bottles from the fridge and moved to the fireplace. She could only think of one person who could help her right now, and as much as she hated to admit it because it would mean facing her parents, Hermione knew she needed her mother's help, and so she flooed to the Granger's home.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace in her parent's living room and Teddy let out another scream. A second later, Hermione heard the sound of feet upstairs and lights turning on and she knew Teddy and woke her parents up. Part of her felt guilty for it, and part of her was still upset enough with them to feel that it wouldn't hurt them to be woken up one time.

A second later, Mr. Grangers appeared at the bottom the stairs with a bat and Mrs. Granger behind him.

"Relax, it's only me!" Hermione called over Teddy's cries before adding. "And Teddy…"

"Hermione?" Mrs. Granger blinked twice.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here? Its nearly three in the morning!" Mr. Granger grumbled.

"I know…and I am sorry…obviously, I wouldn't have come if I didn't need help…" Hermione was on the verge of tears as Teddy continued to cry and she bounced him. "And given the last time I was here, I understand why this is strange but…I need help…"

"What's wrong, dear?" Mrs. Granger stepped forward, ready to help her daughter.

"I can't…I can't get him to stop…" Hermione let a few tired tears slip down her cheeks as she glanced down at Teddy.

Mrs. Granger gave a soft laugh and moved closer to Hermione. "Oh, sweetie, you just need to relax with him…"

Hermione looked up at her mother, puzzled, as she watched her mother gather Teddy from her arms and sway with the child, allowing him to nuzzle closer to her. Instantly, Teddy stopped crying.

"How did you do that?" Hermione demanded an answer.

"Years of practices…" Mrs. Granger said softly, settling in the couch with Teddy. "And being calm…babies can sense when you are uneasy around them…"

Hermione watched her mother in awe, wondering if she would ever be able to handle Teddy like that. She knew Ron could; she had seen him.

"Why are you stuck with him anyway? Ron out?" Mr. Granger asked, breaking the silence of the room and earning himself a scold from his wife.

"He's working." Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

Mr. Granger nodded. "Well, good…he said he would work…seems to keep his word…"

"He does." Hermione said quickly. She was exhausted, tired, and drained. She was in no mood to have a row with her father right now.

Mr. Granger nodded. "I like him."

"You—" Hermione started, ready to fight, but then processed her father's words and was shocked. "You do?"

Mr. Granger nodded. "He came over here, was honorable 'bout it. Cares a lot about you…though I thought he said he would make sure you were in school…which, if you are babysitting tonight, you aren't…"

"I worked it out with my Head Master. I am still at Hogwarts, but staying with Ron to help him." Hermione said.

"Living with him now?" Mr. Granger's brow furrowed. "Maybe I spoke too soon about liking him…"

"It was my idea." Hermione said quickly, turning her attention back to her mother and moving to sit next to her on the couch in the living room. She knew she needed some serious lessons on how to handle Teddy.

When Hermione sat down, however, she was shocked to see Teddy already asleep. She shook her head in amazement.

"I've been trying to get him to sleep all night…" Hermione admitted.

"Well, it could have to do with the fact that you are nervous with him or…well…that Ron's not there." Mrs. Granger said.

"What?" Hermione was confused.

"Well, Ron has spent some time alone with Teddy. I am sure he has gotten used to having Ron around. He might not like the fact that Ron isn't home tonight…" Mrs. Granger explained.

Hermione's brow furrowed. That was not something she had thought about, but the idea of Teddy being that attached to Ron already made Hermione smile. The idea was cute, despite the fact that, if that was the case, it was the reason she was near ready to cry or pass out from exhaustion.

"You were like that when your Dad wasn't home…" Mrs. Granger went on.

Mr. Granger's chuckle filled the room at that comment and Hermione glanced between her parents, who were smiling at one another, as if they were sharing some secret. For some reason, despite the fact that she wanted to still be annoyed with her parents, Hermione felt herself smiling as well.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yes…you two were inseparable when you were a baby…" Mrs. Granger nodded.

"That's because I used to get up with you in the morning…so your Mum could sleep a bit." Mr. Granger said, sitting down in the chair across from his wife and daughter.

"Not that I ever did…I could always hear your dad banging things around trying to get you a bottle in the morning…" Mrs. Granger smiled.

Hermione smiled as well. She did not expect her father to come out and directly apologize for how he had behaved with her a few days ago, but she had a feeling this was his way of setting things right between them. She glanced at her mother who was smiling down at Teddy and realized she had never been upset with her mother. In fact, she was more then grateful for her right now.

"Why don't you go get some sleep, Hermione? I'll stay up with him a bit…I don't have a patient until tomorrow afternoon at work." Mrs. Granger said.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, though she was grateful for her mother's offer.

"Of course…go rest." Mrs. Granger nodded.

"Thank you, Mum…" Hermione smiled at her mother and gave her father a smile as well, which he returned, as she moved up the stairs to her old bedroom, completely exhausted.

* * *

Ron arrived back at Grimmauld Place early the next morning, completely exhausted from his mission, though he was rather happy, they had managed to catch two Death Eaters and he had been able to let off some frustration. Still, part of him felt guilty for actually enjoying his job when he knew his late arrival would make Hermione late for school.

As Ron moved through the house, however, he found it eerily quiet, and knew something was off. There was no way Teddy was still asleep, even if it was early in the morning.

Ron moved into Teddy's room and found it as he had suspected it, completely empty.

"Bloody hell…did Hermione take you to school?" Ron asked as if Teddy was in the room. He wouldn't put it past Hermione to drag Teddy up to Hogwarts, put him in McGonagall's office, and expect the Head Master to watch him.

Ron then moved up the stairs to his room, which he and Hermione still had not straightened out if they would be sharing it or if Hermione would get her own room. Ron hoped she would want to share it with him, but he knew there was a strong possibility that wouldn't happen. After all, the furthers they had gotten physically was kissing, and he knew what it would imply if he suggested they begin sharing a room. Its not that he was in a rush for that either, he just was more then ready whenever Hermione was ready.

Ron entered his room to see that his bed had been slept in and smiled; knowing Hermione had spent the night in there.

"Must have left for school…" Ron reasoned with himself as to where Hermione was. Part of him knew he should head up to there to get Teddy, but part of him wanted to sleep a bit before he did that.

And so Ron threw himself onto his bed, smelling Hermione's perfume on his pillow and smiling, trying to get comfortable. He was asleep within minutes.

* * *

Hermione woke up to the smell of bacon cooking and she grinned, stretching out before opening her eyes and realizing she was in her childhood bedroom at her parents house. She had to think for a second before she remembered why she was there and the night before with Teddy.

Hermione shook her head, disappointed with herself. She had been so pushy with Ron, insisting that he needed her help with Teddy, and yet she could not even last a night alone with the baby. Worse yet, she had gone to her parents for her after she had made such a big deal about being an adult and able to make her own decisions and handle her own life.

Hermione sighed, sitting up and pulling her frizzy hair into a bun before getting out of bed, her head held high as she moved downstairs to face her parents.

However, when Hermione reached the kitchen she found her mother cooking breakfast and Teddy, asleep on a blanket on the floor.

Mrs. Granger smiled when Hermione entered. "Sleep well?"

Hermione just smiled at her mother, glancing around to see if her father was there, knowing he would probably be the one to make the whole thing a discussion, even if he had been nice to her last night.

"Relax, your dad is at work." Mrs. Granger seemed to know what Hermione was thinking as she set down a plate of food in front of Hermione, motioning her daughter to sit. "And he honestly seems to like Teddy a lot…"

Hermione sat down and sighed. "I am sorry I came here last night and woke you all up…"

"Nonsense. You needed help…babies can be overwhelming…" Mrs. Granger said, smiling in at Teddy. "And he was well-behaved once you fell asleep."

"Figures…" Hermione gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Hermione, your father and I discussed it, after Ron came over. We respect what he is doing, and we respect your decision to help him. Dad is still a little upset with that whole memory thing, but…if you need help, don't ever be afraid to ask us. We know neither you or Ron asked for this, so…we are here, until Harry comes back of course." Mrs. Granger said, taking a seat next to Hermione.

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Dad really said all that?"

"Well he agreed with me when I said it." Mrs. Granger smiled.

Hermione laughed. "Well, thank you for last night…I thought I was about to lose it."

"I was the same way when you were first born. Being around babies for the first real time, ones you are responsible for anyway, can be a bit overwhelming. You will get better with it." Mrs. Granger assured her.

"Well, hopefully we find Harry and I won't have to get too used to it." Hermione sighed, glancing in at Teddy. She certainly loved the baby; he looked so much like Tonks, but especially after last night, she knew she was not ready for a baby anytime soon. She was grateful Ron wasn't pushing the intimacy think quite yet.

"Ron seems to have gotten rather good at it rather quickly…or he appeared to when he was here." Mrs. Granger said.

"Well, he's had a bit more practice then me…" Hermione sighed.

"You will do fine with Teddy. Harry will be grateful to both you and Ron when he gets back." Mrs. Granger gave Hermione's hand a squeeze.

Hermione smiled back at her mother, forking her food.

"And Teddy is a good reminder to always be careful with Ron…" Mrs. Granger hinted.

Hermione blushed, instantly understanding her mother's hint. "MUM! Ron and I are not doing _that_…"

"I just assumed…you're living with him…" Mrs. Granger said.

"Well, you are wrong then…I mean, he and I haven't even spent a night in the house together…but at any rate, that's not the focus of our relationship." Hermione said, trying to sound factual, as if it would lessen her embarrassment.

"Oh, well…good then…" Mrs. Granger nodded.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, she could tell her mother didn't believe her, but at least she knew it was the truth.

"Anyway, your father and I thought it would be good for Teddy to have his first Halloween here…if you would like." Mrs. Granger said.

"Mum, Teddy doesn't know what Halloween is…and Wizard's celebrate it different then Muggles." Hermione laughed a bit.

"Well, I would assume…but we just thought it would be nice…" Mrs. Granger sounded hurt.

Hermione snapped her head up, realizing she had hurt her mother and she felt bad. Why shouldn't they celebrate Halloween the Muggle way for once? Hermione hadn't gotten to do that in years. "Actually, Mum, that sounds brilliant."

Mrs. Granger smiled. "Good."

Hermione nodded back and dug into her breakfast a little more. She figured she didn't have much time to enjoy it before Teddy woke up, though she hardly saw a rush in getting out of her parents house. There was no way she would make it to school anyway. She would have to owl McGonagall.

* * *

Ron woke up three hours later and stretched out, feeling extremely well rested and ready to take on the day. He rolled his neck and tried to crack his back, feeling the bruises he had obtained from the night before. He knew he would have to head up to Hogwarts soon to get Teddy when suddenly something caught his eye.

Ron instantly sat up in bed, panic rising in his chest. Hermione's school bag and books were in the corner of his room. There was no way she would leave without them. She couldn't possibly be at Hogwarts.

Ron was out of bed in two seconds flat, completely panicked. If she wasn't at Hogwarts, where could she and Teddy be, or worse yet, what had happened to them?

Ron threw his pants on, practically tripping over them, as he moved down the hall. He would have to head to the Ministry and round everyone up. They would need to start searching immediately.

Just as Ron was pulling his shirt over his head, he heard the sound of Teddy's gurgles fill the house and he sprinted into the living room to see Hermione standing there, Teddy in her arms.

"Hermione?" Ron let out a breath of relief but moved toward her, kissing her and hugging her tightly, nearly squeezing Teddy between them.

"Good to see you too, Ron." Hermione laughed as he released her.

"Bloody hell, I didn't know where you went!" Ron told her.

"I was…at my parents…" Hermione said carefully, not sure if she wanted to tell Ron she had gone there because she couldn't handle Teddy the night before.

"You…you were?" Ron was genuinely surprised.

"Well…yes…we talked things over…and well…they are good. We are going there for Halloween." Hermione said, deciding she would not tell Ron about the night before. She didn't want him to think she couldn't handle it.

"Oh…really? Good." Ron nodded, not really sure what a Muggle Halloween entailed, but nto about to stop Hermione from spending time with her parents.

Hermione smiled at him. "How was your mission?"

"Good…" Ron told her, taking Teddy from her effortlessly and swinging the child onto his shoulder. Teddy was holding his own head up easily now. "Got the bad guys…"

"Good." Hermione tried not to look jealous of how natural Ron was with Teddy.

"Shouldn't you be at class?" Ron asked.

"I…spoke to McGonagall…told her I would be there tomorrow." Hermione said casually, moving toward the kitchen. "Do you want a sandwich?"

"Hermione, you're not supposed to be skipping class…" Ron told her.

Hermione laughed at how much like a parent Ron sounded in that moment. "Ron, relax, my grades won't suffer…and at any rate, no one was here to watch Teddy."

Ron's ears went red at her comment. "Sorry 'bout that…"

"Its not your fault, Ron. I didn't mean it like that." Ron said quickly. "I just…I want us both to do everything we want to."

"Well, we might just have to compromise a bit until Harry gets back…that's all." Hermione said simply.

Ron sighed and nodded, looking at Teddy and grinning. "Guess we can do that for you, buddy…"

Teddy seemed to giggle at Ron and Hermione smiled at both of them, watching the way Ron watched Teddy. She hoped someday, if they ever got there, Ron would look at their children like that.


	15. Chapter 15: Halloween

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set right after the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Ron have just become Auror's, and Harry has taken Teddy into his home. But when Harry goes missing, who is left to take care of Teddy? Ron, with the help of Hermione, is forced to pick up the broken pieces, bringing the new couple only closer together.

**CHAPTER 15**

Ron woke up to the sun shining into his room and rolled over, smiling as he found Hermione, asleep in a ball next to him. A week had passed since she had moved into Grimmauld Place and much to his delight, she had decide to share his room, though all they had done it in was sleep so far, he still enjoyed having her next to him.

He would be lying, however, to say he could keep that up forever. The more he snuggled up with Hermione, the more his thoughts turned and twisted until some nights all he wanted to do was reach her and roll her onto him and take their relationship to the next step. Of course, he never did this. He did not want to push her until she was ready, and given how busy they had been, he was not sure when she would be.

The past week had been a blur. They had finally settled into a routine with Teddy, and Hermione was getting more comfortable with the baby each day. They had also figured out a way for Ron to go to work and Hermione still go to school on those days, with the help of the Granger's. He was grateful that Hermione had made a mends with her parents, because they were a huge help with Teddy lately.

Hermione stirred in her sleep, breaking Ron from his thoughts.

"Morning." Ron smiled down at Hermione.

"Happy Halloween." Hermione smiled back.

"Blimey, I forgot it was today." Ron said, genuinely surprised.

Hermione giggled and sat up, kissing Ron rather intensely.

Ron kissed her back and snaked his hand up her smooth leg until it reached the hem of her shorts, where it hesitated. Hermione quickly broke their kiss, blushing slightly, and Ron instantly dropped his hand.

Teddy's cries then filled the silent air.

"I can't wait until he can get himself out of bed." Ron joked, his ears red with embarrassment.

Hermione laughed nervously back. "I think we've got some time there…"

"I'll go get him." Ron sighed, climbing over Hermione and out of bed.

Hermione watched Ron as he disappeared out the doorway; her mind reeling from the way his hand had touched her leg moments earlier. She couldn't help it, but her flesh still felt like it was on fire from his touch. Something about Ron made her not think clearly. When she was with him, it was like the rest of the world had stopped turning. Hermione assumed that was because she was in love with him, and part of her was beginning to think she was physically ready to show him that love. Part of her was scared out of her mind at that simple thought.

* * *

Ron had gotten Teddy on his play rug and was busy making some bacon on the stove while he bewitched the pan next to him to scramble eggs on its own. He was concentrating rather hard, cooking never being one of his strong points.

"Ron! The eggs!" Hermione's voice filled the kitchen as she rushed to the stove.

Ron glanced to his left to notice the eggs were completely on fire.

"Bloody hell…" Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione waved her wand and put the fire out before throwing the burnt eggs out.

"Do me a favor, Ron…don't use the stove." Hermione requested. "At least not while I am at school…"

"Fine…" Ron rolled his eyes again but they happened to land on Hermione and he noticed she looked particularly cute in her Hogwarts uniform that morning, He wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but he swore her skirt was a little shorter then he had ever remembered it before.

"Please?" Hermione laughed a bit at him and kissed him on the cheek. "We need the house in one piece…"

"Alright, alright…we will manage, won't we Teddy?" Ron asked the baby that was on the floor.

Teddy gave a little laugh in response to his own name, which caused Hermione to smile and move toward the baby, picking him up and kissing his cheek.

"I am going to miss you, mister…" Hermione cooed at Teddy before putting him back down and standing up, straightening out her skirt. "Now, Ron, I will see you at my parents house later?"

"Huh?" Ron looked visibly confused, a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth.

"Its Halloween…we are having it with my parents. I told them I would meet you all over there after school." Hermione reminded him.

"Oh, right. Right." Ron nodded. "I'll get Teddy over there and see you."

"Good." Hermione moved and kissed Ron again, this time a little longer, and Ron swore he felt her bare leg slip around his.

Ron furrowed his brow, wondering if Hermione was hinting at something and he looked down at their legs. _Yep, they were intertwined._

Hermione blushed slightly at Ron's facial expression as he glanced down at their legs and quickly pulled them apart, feeling slightly stupid. Maybe she had misjudged Ron earlier, maybe he didn't want to take their relationship further.

"Well…I'll…I'll see you alter?" Hermione smiled up at him, pulling away.

"Err…yeah…" Ron blushed now, suddenly reaching out and pulling Hermione close, kissing her as passionately as he could muster before he lost his nerve. When they broke apart, Hermione was really blushing now.

"Love you." Ron managed out, clearing his throat in the process.

"Love you." Hermione said, her voice slightly high as she made her way to the fireplace, trying to compose herself as she flooed to McGonagall's office.

Once she was gone, Ron ran a hand through his hair, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. He was not positive Hermione's skirt was shorter and he was trying to drive him mental with her leg tricks, but he wondered why.

"Bloody hell…" Ron grinned, hoping it all meant Hermione wanted to move their relationship forward a bit.

Ron was still grinning as he turned to face Teddy, his expression changing to genuine awe when his eyes landed on the baby who was sitting on his stomach and holding his head completely up.

"Wow, a morning of surprises…" Ron grinned visibly surprised and feeling rather proud of Teddy. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a swelling pride in his chest, moving to scoop Teddy up. "Hermione is going to be so proud!"

Teddy giggled back at Ron, grabbing at Ron's nose and causing Ron to laugh at Teddy's actions. He couldn't explain it, but in the past few weeks, Ron had slowly realized he couldn't imagine life without Teddy.

* * *

Hermione sat in the front row of McGonagall's class, between Neville and Luna, diligently writing notes, though her thoughts were somewhere else, like they had been ever since she had moved in with Ron and Teddy. Now, instead of worrying when the next examine was, she found herself concerned if she had filled enough bottles for Teddy or taking the laundry out of the washer. It was not as if Ron couldn't handle those things, but they still made her think.

"Hermione?" Neville's voice filled her ear.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at her friend. "Yes?"

"You okay? I've been saying for name for a good three minutes…" Neville sounded concerned.

"She's fine, just thoughts are somewhere else, aren't they? You're worried about Ron…" Luna deducted in her dreamy voice.

Hermione turned a sharp eye at Luna for a minute, simply marveled at Luna's candid ability to always know what someone was thinking. She then sighed, shrugging a bit. "Not worried just…I've gotten to used to being there with Teddy and Ron I just feel like I am missing something…"

"Well, I doubt it. Unless you consider Teddy spittin' up on you something…" Neville said with a small laugh.

Hermione just sighed. It was sad to admit, but she did consider that something. After the rough night she had ended up at her parents, she had made a point of spending more time with Teddy for the week and she was already very attached to him, though she still wished she was more natural with him, like Ron seemed to be.

"Hermione, I am sure Ron's doing just fine. I don't think you should worry…" Luna said, as she gathered her books up.

It was then that Hermione realized class was over, and the three of them were nearly the only ones left besides Professor McGonagall who sat behind her desk.

"Tell Ron I said Happy Halloween." Neville told Hermione before he and Luna got up and left.

"I will." Hermione called after her friends and then stood herself, busily throwing her books in her bag.

"Miss Granger…" McGonagall's voice filled the now empty room.

Hermione snapped her head up instantly. "Yes, professor?"

"I have your test back from earlier this week…" McGonagall waved a paper.

Hermione took a deep breath and moved up to her professor's table. She had not studied for that test the way she normally would have two years ago, and she was worried she had done awful on it._ She must have. Why else would McGonagall call her up to the desk?_

Hermione closed her eyes and bit her lip when she reached the test. "How awful did I do?"

"Not awful at all…" McGonagall said, a suppressed chuckle in her voice.

Hermione opened her eyes to see her grade. It was _certainly_ not her best work though most students would be extremely pleased with the grade and Hermione was nearly certain that Harry and Ron had never received one that high on anything.

"You don't look extremely pleased…" McGonagall deducted.

"I could have done better…I normally do." Hermione admitted.

"Well, as much as I would normally agree, I think you did quite well considering your circumstances now…I was a little hesitant about letting you leave daily to go back to Grimmauld Place…and slightly worried how taking care of a baby would impact your schoolwork, and yet I am pleasantly surprised to see that it has done that very little…" McGonagall said.

"Still…" Hermione sighed, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Miss Granger, if I may remind you…you have grown into a fine woman, and women often times must make hard decisions. You had one, you chose to be loyal to your friends and your…significant other, and help those you care about. Given the circumstances, I would say a few points off your grade is nothing to be ashamed of…" McGonagall said over her glasses.

Hermione gave a week smile, trying to see where McGonagall was coming from and in a way she could. After all that had happened, as much as Hermione wanted to focus on school and grades, she knew it just didn't matter in the same way it used to for her. Of course, she still wanted to do well, but it wasn't the only thing that was important to her.

McGonagall gave a crooked smile. "I think its good you've got Weasley…I would have never said it before last year but…he suites you…"

"Thank you." Hermione smiled up at her favorite professor.

McGonagall nodded. "Go on, get going home so you can have a nice holiday. I am sure you have something planned…"

Hermione nodded back. "Yes, we are taking Teddy to my parents actually…"

"A Muggle Halloween! How pleasant. Do take pictures of Teddy then, I know the Muggles like to get dressed up." McGonagall smiled one of her rare and warm smiles.

"I will. Happy Halloween." Hermione gave a smile and a wave before she moved out of McGonagall's classroom and toward her office, where she planned on flooing straight to her parent's house.

* * *

The Granger house was alive with the sound of laughter and Teddy's giggles when Hermione flooed into her parents sitting room. She quickly stepped out of the fireplace to hear the doorbell ring.

"More of those trickers…" Ron's voice came from the kitchen.

"Trick or Treaters, Ron!" Mrs. Granger giggled as she moved to open the door.

Hermione couldn't believe how well her parents seemed to be getting alone with Ron. She quickly moved into the kitchen to see Mr. Granger holding Teddy, who was dressed in a little skull costume, while Ron was opening another bag of candy just as Mrs. Granger reappeared with an empty candy bowl.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger grinned widely at her daughter.

Ron instantly looked up and smiled as well, moving and kissing Hermione quickly. She could smell beer on him, but given the good mood both he and her father seemed to be in, she didn't mind.

"Happy Halloween." Hermione grinned at Ron, then her parents before she glanced at Teddy, moving toward the baby. "And a little skeleton?"

"Isn't it cute? I found it the other day…a nice little one-piece costume!" Mrs. Granger smiled.

"He looks great, Mum." Hermione said, taking Teddy from her father since the baby seemed to be grabbing for her. She kissed Teddy softly on the head.

"Teddy, tell Hermione what you did today…" Ron grinned, sitting down at the table, knowing Teddy couldn't speak.

"What happened?" Hermione's smile faded, checking Teddy over for any bumps or cuts.

"Relax! It was somethin' great. Bloody amazing really…" Ron couldn't wipe the grin from his face. "He pulled himself up…kinda…it was brilliant."

Hermione could see it in Ron's eyes. Ron was so proud, and in a way she was too. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like she had some roll in Teddy's success.

"Ahh, there's that look of pride…" Mr. Granger tipped his beer at Ron. "I looked the same way when Hermione started walking…"

Hermione just smiled at how well her father and Ron seemed to suddenly be getting along, even if it had a little to do with the alcohol sitting on the table between them. She then glanced down at Teddy. "How is your first Halloween going?"

Teddy gurgled up at Hermione and she smiled.

"Brilliant. Muggles have the right idea about this…" Ron said, grabbing some candy from the bowl in front of him.

"Amazing that you guys only have a feast for it…you'd think witches would…celebrate more…" Mr. Granger said.

Ron shrugged. "Dunno. We should though. I'd dress up for candy…" Ron then turned his attention to Hermione. "Lets always make sure Teddy does this holiday the Muggle way."

Hermione laughed a little as she shifted Teddy in her arms. She hated to break Ron's happy mood, but she did need to remind him that once Harry was back, Teddy wouldn't be there responsibility anymore. Though, she realized that idea was something she wasn't very fond of. "Ron, I don't think that will be up to us. It will be Harry's choice."

"Oh…right…well…make sure he does that then…" Ron's smile faded a bit as he looked at Teddy. He had gotten so used to Teddy he had nearly forgotten he wasn't his permanent responsibility.

Hermione smiled warmly at Ron and took his hand in hers, giving it a little squeeze, and trying to get his spirits back up. "I'll make a note of it for Harry…"

Ron grinned again, patting Teddy on that head, his eyes still beaming with pride.

Mr. Granger laughed again, causing both Hermione and Ron to glance up.

"You look just like a proud father…its uncanny…" Mr. Granger took another sip of his beer.

"Reckon I am…kinda…I've had this guy for four months now…" Ron said, again patting Teddy on the head.

Hermione smiled, but was slightly surprised by Ron's words, though she knew they were true, she hadn't realized just how long Ron had already been taking care of Teddy. No wonder he was so attached to the child. She was happy to know that once Harry was finally found, Ron would still get to live with Teddy. She couldn't imagine separating them now.

* * *

Hermione, Ron and Teddy did not arrive back at Grimmauld Place until much later that night and it was quite the production. Mr. Grange and Ron had drank a bit too much beer, though they were getting along great, and so Hermione had to carry a sleeping Teddy home in one hand and make sure a slightly drunk Ron didn't trip and fall on his face. When they finally did floo back to Grimmauld Place unharmed, she was relieved.

Ron stumbled out of the fireplace, grinning madly at her and pulling her toward him, kissing her square on the lips. "You…are…brilliant…"

Hermione giggled at Ron's drunkenness as Teddy wiggled in his sleep in her arms. She sighed, glancing down at the baby before looking back at Ron. "You sit, Ron. I am going to put Teddy down to bed…"

"Bed." Ron grinned even more at the idea. "I am going to go…to our bed…right…"

Hermione watched Ron as he concentrated extremely hard on getting up the stairs before she moved and put Teddy down in his own crib. She was grateful her mother had changed him before they had left their house and that he should sleep for a good few hours.

Once she was sure Teddy was comfortable she moved up the stairs to the room she now shared with Ron, only to find him laying across the bed in a pair of jeans, his shirt thrown across the room. He instantly sat up when he saw her and smiled widely.

Hermione giggled at him again. "What are you smiling about?"

"How bloody beautiful my girlfriend is." Ron replied with an added confidence Hermione usually did not see with him. She assumed it was because he had drank, the alcohol giving him a little more confidence when he spoke.

Hermione laughed again. "Sure, Ron…I think that's the beer talking."

"Bloody no! I mean…maybe it helped me…but you are very beautiful…even sexy, maybe…." Ron said.

"Oh? _Maybe_?" Hermione laughed. That sounded like the typical attempt at a compliment from Ron, not that she minded. It was one of the things she loved about him.

"Well, I mean…you are…" Ron said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down on the bed with him. He then pushed some hair from her face. "And…well…makes me sorta…love you…"

Hermione felt her breath hitch, she had never been in this type of situation with Ron before, where he was so close to her, being so tender in a bed. Up until now, when they slept together, they might share a kiss before bed, but this felt different.

Ron leaned down and kissed Hermione slowly, running his hand through his curly hair as it cascaded onto the bed.

Hermione couldn't think straight. The kiss was like one she had never had before, and her heart was pounding out of her chest. The only thing that was stopping her from completely giving into Ron was the fact that his lips tasted like beer. _He was a little drunk._

When the kiss ended, Ron was grinning madly down at her as his hand moved from her hair and slowly down to her breast before beginning to venture further south.

And that was when Hermione was able to gather her wits, and she quickly stopped Ron's hand. "Ron…"

"What?" Ron asked innocently, though it was apparent he knew what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Hermione tried to sound stern.

Ron shrugged but smirked. "I love you…"

Hermione laughed a little at his reasoning for obviously trying to move their relationship along a bit. "You're drunk."

Ron sighed, pulling away from her and flopping down on his back. "I know…"

Hermione rolled closer to Ron and propped herself up on her elbow, he brow furrowing as she stared intensely down at him. She could see it in his eyes, whether he was drunk or not, in the way he looked at her. He cared deeply. She knew he really did love her. "We can talk about _that _when you are sober…"

"Talk about what?" Ron asked as if he had no clue, though Hermione could tell he knew exactly what she meant.

"About…well…us…" Hermione felt her cheeks blush.

"What about us?" Ron pushed as a grin slowly appeared on his face.

"About…well…taking out relationship a bit further…" Hermione managed out despite her slight embarrassment.

Ron grinned widely, pecking her on the cheek before slopping back onto the bed, closing his eyes and getting ready to sleep. "Brilliant. Happy Halloween..."

Hermione stifled her own laugh at Ron's drunk behavior, and wondered if he would even remember that she said they would discuss things in the morning when the morning actually came.


	16. Chapter 16: Making Plans For The Weekend

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set right after the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Ron have just become Auror's, and Harry has taken Teddy into his home. But when Harry goes missing, who is left to take care of Teddy? Ron, with the help of Hermione, is forced to pick up the broken pieces, bringing the new couple only closer together.

**CHAPTER 16**

Teddy's cries filled Grimmauld Place early on November first, and Ron's head felt like it might explode as he rolled over in bed and came face to face with Hermione. He blinked twice at her, trying to get her face to focus.

"Shut him up…" Ron grumbled.

"You're cranky." Hermione noted, humor in her voice.

"No…just bloody hung over…" Ron admitted.

"I guessed that much…" Hermione smiled, running a hand over his cheek before tossing the covers back and getting out of bed to get Teddy.

While Hermione was gone, Ron tried to focus on the muggle clock next to Hermione's side of the bed, and he realized it was only four-thirty in the morning; far too early for Teddy to be awake.

Ron sighed, running his hands over his face just as Hermione returned to the room with Teddy in one arm and his bottle in the other.

"What's he in here for?" Ron asked as Hermione climbed back into bed and began feeding Teddy.

"He's in here because I don't feel like standing around the cold kitchen feeding him a bottle." Hermione shook her head at Ron.

"But its so early…" Ron moaned, his head still pounding.

"And worse because of all that drinking you did with my father…" Hermione cocked an eyebrow at Ron but smiled nonetheless.

"Merlin, I feel awful." Ron admitted. "And I bloody didn't even drink that much. It's got to be that ruddy muggle beer…I remember everything…"

"You do?" Hermione was slightly surprised and instantly her thoughts went to the conversation she and Ron had before they went to sleep the night before.

Ron cocked an eyebrow and managed a sly smile at her. "Yeah…think I'd forget we had an important conversation coming up this morning?"

Hermione felt her cheeks flush red at Ron's comment and she focused her attention back on Teddy as he greedily sucked on his bottle.

Ron's smile faded a bit. "If you don't want to talk 'bout it, Hermione, we don't have too…"

"No…no, I said we would discuss…_things_…and we will…" Hermione said, though her voice shook with nerves a little. She found it silly, really. She had Ron had been through so much already, why was she worried about this conversation?

"Alright…" Ron said, no hint of humor in his voice as he slowly sat up in bed, his head still pounding but wanting to have this particular talk with Hermione.

Hermione was grateful he was being serious and she took a deep breath. "Well…I've been thinking…about us…about…well…taking things a bit further between us…"

Ron took a deep breath, licking his lips nervously. He didn't want to say anything. He wanted to let Hermione do all the talking because he didn't want to blow any chance he might have.

Hermione eyed Ron cautiously before glancing back at Teddy. It made it less stressful not to have to look at Ron while she broached the subject of sex between them.

"Given the circumstances…of us nearly having died months ago, and now the fact that we are living together…sharing a bedroom…I just…I can see how our relationship has gotten rather serious, rather quickly."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ron asked, slightly confused.

"No! No, not at all…" Hermione quickly made eye contact with Ron so that he knew she was serious. "I think it would have happened anyway…"

"Hermione…I don't want to rush you into anything." Ron said, and meant it, though he was more then ready to move forward with their relationship if she chose to. He just didn't want to make her do that.

"It's not about rushing it, Ron. I just…had an idea of waiting until I was married…" Hermione admitted.

Ron swallowed hard. _That_ was not what he had wanted to hear but he was willing to accept it. He had figured as much anyway; that Hermione would have a certain way she wanted to lose her virginity. He on the other hand, didn't care how it happened to him, he just had a feeling he wanted it to be with Hermione. "Okay…well…yeah, we will wait then…"

"Ron, I thought I wanted to wait until then…but now, living here with you…I just…it changed how I felt about it." Hermione admitted.

"It does?" Ron was surprised and a little ashamed he couldn't hide the eagerness in his voice.

"I mean…it feels like we nearly are married…baby and all…" Hermione laughed, looking down at Teddy. "So…I can't promise anything…but I am willing to try…you know…to take this further…"

"That's fine. That's brilliant. I am okay with trying." Ron said quickly, his mind already wandering off, thinking of how Hermione would look naked.

"Great…then maybe we can figure something out this…weekend?" Hermione asked, her voice almost a whisper.

Ron's eyes bulged out again. _She really was ready to try._ "This weekend?"

"Well, yes…if you'd like." Hermione blushed. "Of course, that is assuming we can find a sitter for Teddy…maybe my parents will watch him."

Ron laughed.

"Why is that funny?" Hermione asked.

Ron just shrugged. "Dunno…just sounds funny, you know…that we need to find a sitter. Makes us sound like parents trying to get away for a night…"

Hermione laughed too, realizing Ron was right. "Yes, I suppose it does. But…I guess that's sort of true as well…for the time being anyway, we are sort of parents."

"Yeah well…then this whole thing makes sense, doesn't it? Taking things to the next level, I mean…we might as well enjoy it since we've already got the consequences of it…" Ron motioned to Teddy.

Hermione just laughed, glancing down at Teddy and for a second, really soaking up Ron's words. He was right; they already had Teddy and they did seem like a family, despite how weird that seemed.

* * *

After school, Hermione decided to floo over to her parents to see them before she headed back to Grimmauld Place. In all honesty, she did want to see them, but she also wanted to see if they would be able to watch Teddy at the end of the week. The second part was really the important part; the second part was what she had thought about all day while at school. It had seriously effected her studies that day, but the thought of having a night alone with Ron to explore their relationship seemed far more interesting.

"Mum? Dad?" Hermione called out as she entered the Granger's living room.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Granger popped her head in from the kitchen and smiled. "What a great surprise! Dad will be sorry he missed you."

"He's not here?" Hermione asked.

"Not home from work yet." Mrs. Granger explained.

"Oh, right…I didn't realize what time it was…." Hermione said.

"Well, all he did was gush about Ron after you left last night. It seems they really got on well…" Mrs. Granger said, leading Hermione into the kitchen.

Hermione smiled, glad that her father was coming around to Ron. "Yes, Ron seemed to enjoy himself as well."

"Lovely. Well, Teddy is a doll as well. We would love to get all together again." Mrs. Granger said as she motioned for Hermione to sit down at the kitchen table and placed some cookies in front of her.

"Sure…yes…I am glad you enjoyed Teddy." Hermione said, shifting a bit uncomfortably in her seat. She had no idea why, but she was nervous to ask her mother for help.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Mrs. Granger knew her daughter rather well.

"I…well…I actually had a question for you, Mum…" Hermione admitted.

"And what would that be?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Would you and Dad maybe…mind watching Teddy this Friday? Ron and I sort of wanted a date night alone…" Hermione admitted, hoping her mother didn't know exactly what type of alone time she was looking for.

"Oh, honey, absolutely. I was wondering when you would ask!" Mrs. Granger said.

"Really?' Hermione was surprised.

"Of course. You two are still very young and your relationship is new…there is no need for you to be tied down with a child every weekend until Harry's found, and Teddy is a brilliant baby. We would be overjoyed to have him." Mrs. Granger said.

"Wow, well, thanks Mum. That means a lot." Hermione smiled, realizing that she actually felt like she and her mother were finally having a normal mother-daughter conversation, except the conversation would typically take place when Hermione had her own baby, not when she was playing a surrogate mother of sorts, but still, she was glad for the moment with her mother.

* * *

Ron had just changed Teddy's diaper when he heard the familiar, deep voice of Kingsley fill the hallway requesting him to meet him in the kitchen. He quickly gathered Teddy and moved out into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place to find the Minister of Magic.

"Kingsley? Sorry, I was changing Teddy." Ron said.

"No need to apologize." Kingsley smiled softly at Teddy. "I just wanted to update you on some things…"

"Brilliant." Ron nodded.

"But first, I wanted to see how Teddy was doing. Have you gotten enough practice with him yet?" Kingsley reached out and patted Teddy's now blue hair.

"Good. I mean…we are getting in the swing of things finally. I reckon its good I spent time around him with Harry, that way I've really known Teddy four months, even tough I've only had him for a month. Helped me get on with him." Ron explained.

Kingsley just nodded. "Its good to see your doing so well…might not need to much longer…"

Ron's eyes grew wide. "Did you find Harry?"

"Well, not Harry, but we did have a lead on Ginny but before we cold get to her, she disapparated. However, we did manage to find your parents. They refused to leave without Ginny, so we now have two Auror's with them. Hopefully that will make the search move a bit faster." Kingsley explained

"Well that's…good news." Ron said. It was good news, but not the best news. Harry was still missing and Ron was worried about his best friend.

Kingsley nodded, pulling out a piece of parchment. "There's one more thing…an assignment for you."

Ron took the parchment and read it over. "Its in West London…tonight?"

Kingsley nodded. "I figured it was close enough that you wouldn't be gone long…we just have word that a few death eaters will be meeting later tonight…"

"No problem. Hermione should be home soon anyway." Ron said.

"Good. Well, see you later then." Kingsley patted Teddy on the head before disapparating.

A second later, Hermione flooed into the living room, setting her school bag down with a sigh as she saw Ron standing their with Teddy. Instantly, she smiled.

"Hey you two…" Hermione grinned and moved forward, kissing Teddy on the forehead and then Ron on the lips.

"Hey." Ron smiled back as Hermione naturally took Teddy from his arms. "How was school?"

Hermione just shrugged. "Not very eventful. Did I hear you talking to someone when I got here?"

Ron nodded, taking Hermione school bag and placing it on the table. "Kingsley just left."

"What did he need? Any news on Harry?" Hermione asked all at once.

Ron shrugged. "They found my parents. Almost found Ginny but she disapparated before they could get to her. Think she is onto Harry though so…my parents are going to stay with the Auror's and keep looking."

"Ron, that's great! I've got good news too…" Hermione smiled.

"Really? What?" Ron asked.

"My parents are going to watch Teddy on Friday night…so we can…well…" Hermione blushed slightly and glanced down at Teddy.

"Brilliant." Ron grinned widely, his thoughts instantly wandering to what he and Hermione could possibly be doing on Friday night.

Hermione just nodded, still blushing slightly as her heart began to race at the thought of having a whole night alone with Ron. She shook her head, pushing those thoughts from her mind before she got herself really worked up. "Anyway, what do you want for dinner?"

"Actually…you and Teddy are on your own tonight." Ron rubbed the back of his neck.

"We are?" Hermione was surprised. Ron never missed a dinner with her.

"I've got to work…a mission in West London…just for the night." Ron explained.

"Well, I'll save you some dinner then." Hermione smiled.

"Brilliant." Ron grinned, kissing her quickly.

"Be safe." Hermione told him.

"Always." Ron waved to her, moving toward the front door.

Hermione sighed as she heard the door close behind Ron. She then set Teddy down on his play mat so she could make dinner.

"Looks like its you and me tonight, baby…" Hermione smiled at Teddy.

Teddy just giggled back at Hermione, reaching for her hair and catching a stray curl which he grasped onto only making Hermione smile down at him.

* * *

As far as Ron was concerned, the mission was going well. He and his partner, Smith, had been staking out a rundown bar in West London, and sure enough, a few death eaters were meeting there. Ron recognized a few by face, but not name. Still, he knew a follower of Voldemort when he saw them.

"We need to get inside." Ron whispered to Smith, who was a short thirty-year-old wizard from Southern England. He had only started at the Auror gig a few weeks before Ron, so they bot were not over experienced.

"Window?" Smith motioned to a cracked window.

Ron nodded and drew his wand to blast the window in, but Smith had other ideas and quickly picked up a stone to throw threw the window.

Then all hell broke loose. Death Eaters came flying out of the old bar and Ron hardly had enough time to think, and was rather impressed when he had managed to get off a few defensive spells, and knock two of the death eaters out cold.

But Ron and Smith were no match for the number of death eaters, and within minutes, Ron had taken a spell to the arm, shattering all of his bones.

Ron fell with a groan, and Smith took his eyes off the death eaters for a second; enough time for them to get away.

"What do I do?" Smith asked Ron; able to see Ron's arm was a mess.

Ron just grimaced and managed to conjure up his patronus, sending it to the Ministry.

"Blimey, was that a patronus?" Smith asked, clearly impressed by Ron's Jack Russell Terrior.

Ron merely nodded, afraid to open his mouth and let out the scream of pain he was holding in.

And within seconds, Kingsley appeared with four other Aurors. Instantly, he moved to Ron's side.

"What happened?" Kingsley looked to Smith for an answer, but received nothing but a scared stare.

"Er…arm…death eaters…" Ron managed out with a grunt.

Kingsley glanced over Ron's arm and shook his head. "I see that, Weasley…"

"Hermione…" Ron managed out.

"Yes, we will inform her. Let's get you to St. Mungo's first." Kingsley motioned for two Auror's to help him gather Ron. He then turned to Smith. "Please inform Miss Granger that Ron has been taken to St. Mungo's and she should meet us there."

Smith nodded, disapparating back to the Ministry to pass on Kingsley's message to Hermione, just as Kingsley and two other Auror's help move Ron in the direction of St. Mungo's.

* * *

Hermione was curled up, asleep in Ron's big bed with Teddy in his crib next to her when the owl came pecking on the window. Hermione didn't even hear it, but Teddy certainly did, and his cries instantly woke her.

"Hmm...Teddy?" Hermione gained her bearings almost instantly. She was getting so much better with that when it came to Teddy's screams.

Hermione quickly got out of bed and gathered Teddy from his crib. "Shh…Teddy…Shh…"

She then glanced at the clock next to her bed and realized it was rather late. Ron should have been home by now.

A peck on the window caused Teddy to cry more and Hermione to jump before she realized it was just a Ministry owl. Instantly, her heart dropped. There was no reason for a Ministry owl to show up at that time unless something happened. She quickly moved to the window and grabbed the letter from the owl.

With her hand that wasn't rocking Teddy, Hermione opened up the letter and quickly scanned it, the color draining from her face completely. _Ron had been attacked. Ron had been hurt; and she and Teddy needed to get to St. Mungo's._

It was as simple as that. Hermione worked like a machine, dressing herself and then Teddy before grabbing his diaper bag and moving out the door onto the cold London streets lit by some street lights and the moon.


	17. Chapter 17: Recovery

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set right after the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Ron have just become Auror's, and Harry has taken Teddy into his home. But when Harry goes missing, who is left to take care of Teddy? Ron, with the help of Hermione, is forced to pick up the broken pieces, bringing the new couple only closer together.

**CHAPTER 17**

Hermione rushed through the halls of St. Mungo's with Teddy in her arms. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. She assumed it was because they recognized her and was wondering what a member of the "Golden Trio" was doing running frantically through the hospital.

Hermione reached the front desk instantly and a young, female healer looked up at her with a calm smile.

"I'm here for Ron—" Hermione started.

"I know, Miss Granger. Please…follow me…Mr. Weasley is down the hall—" The Healer moved around the desk and stopped when she saw Teddy. Clearly, she was surprised.

Hermione glanced down to see that Teddy had changed his hair to the same red as Ron's, and if she didn't know better, she would have thought it was Ron's son. Clearly, the Healer was thinking the same thing but would not say it.

"Is he alright?" Hermione asked as the Healer began to lead her down the hall.

"Mr. Weasley?" The Healer asked as if they were having a casual conversation.

Hermione glared at the woman's back, deciding she did not like how casual and vague the woman was being. "Yes…"

"I haven't seen him. The Ministry has been keeping him under close watch. I guess they don't want it getting out that he's been injured." The Healer explained.

Teddy gurgled and Hermione shifted him in her arms.

The Healer turned and eyed Teddy once more. "Interesting…seems the Ministry has been hiding quite a lot about you two…who knew you two had time to do_ that_ during the war…" The healer indicated toward Teddy.

Hermione did not follow for a second but when she realized that the Healer was implying that Teddy was her and Ron's child. "Oh…no…he's not—"

"Hermione." Kingsley's voice filled the hallway.

Hermione looked up to see that the Healer was already turning back around and Kingsley was walking up toward her.

"Kingsley! What happened? Is Ron okay?" Hermione asked.

Before Kingsley could answer, however, Ron's blood curling scream, followed by a slew of curses filled the hall and made Hermione push past Kingsley and two Auror's by the door and straight into Ron's room.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice was horse as he sat up on the small bed hospital bed that he was laying in, his injured arm taped to his bare chest.

"Ron! What happened?" Hermione rushed forward, Teddy still clinging to her chest.

"Broken arm." Ron winced. "Its mending the bones now…hurts a bit…"

Hermione just shook her head, biting the inside of her lip. Now that she knew Ron was okay, she could allow the panic and worry to overcome her, and suddenly she felt exhausted.

Ron could tell something was wrong. "Hermione…are you okay?"

"Its just…your job…is dangerous." Hermione said.

Ron gave a soft chuckle and reached out, taking Hermione's free hand with his good hand. "Relax. I'm alright…honestly it was my bloody partner's fault…plus there is some good news."

"Good news?" Hermione raised her eyebrows as she naturally bounced Teddy in her arm to keep him from crying.

"I've got the whole week off." Ron grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

Hermione gave a small laugh and a smile crept over her face as she gave Ron's hand a soft squeeze. If _that_ was all Ron was thinking about, then she knew his injury wasn't as bad as it appeared.

* * *

Hermione was up early the next morning, though she hard hardly slept since she and Teddy had left the hospital after a few hours the night before. She had gone home to let Teddy sleep a bit, but she herself was far too worried about Ron to do the same. She just wanted him to be home with her.

Finally, a little after the sun rose, there was the sound of someone fiddling with the front door and Hermione knew Ron had been released from St. Mungo's. She quickly raced to the door to open it for him.

"Hey." Ron smiled on the other side of the door, his arm still in a sling. It reminded Hermione of when he had gotten splinched on the horcrux hunt.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, stepping aside to allow Ron into the house.

"Not bad. Been better, but I'll live." Ron gave a smile.

Hermione instantly wrapped her arms around Ron, carefully of his injury, and kissed his cheek. "I was worried about you."

"You just saw me. You knew I was fine…" Ron reminded her.

"I know but it made me think…Ron, your job is so dangerous…" Hermione started.

"Hey, we aren't gonna talk about that right now. And, at any rate, you need to get ready for school don't you?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I can't leave you like this! What will you do when Teddy wakes up and you only have one good arm?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I'll manage…" Ron said, though he was not sure how. He just did not want Hermione missing school over his injury.

"Nonsense. Besides, I've already owled McGonagall. She knows I won't be coming in today." Hermione explained.

Ron just gave a small nod. "Well, I hope this doesn't ruin our plans for this weekend…"

Hermione had to think for a moment about what Ron was talking abut, and when she remembered, she instantly began to blush. "Oh, Ron, honestly…is that all you think about?"

"Well, no but…its up there." Ron said with a smile.

Hermione just rolled her eyes but was unable to hide her own smile from Ron and so she just sighed and shook her head, moving into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place with Ron right behind her.

* * *

A few hours had passed since Ron had arrived home, and he was now settled in their room, sleeping, while Hermione was downstairs, playing with Teddy in front of the fireplace. She was exhausted, but she knew Ron need the sleep more then she did at that point, and that Teddy still had another hour before he went down for his nap.

Teddy giggled, trying to grab a stuffed bear that Hermione kept rubbing on his stomach when something else caught the baby's eye behind Hermione, and forced her to turn around, only to find Minerva McGonagall towering over her, a smile etched into the older woman's face.

"McGonagall? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, suddenly worried that he owl had not made it to Hogwarts that morning.

McGonagall laughed. "Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to check on Mr. Weasley and also see how you were doing…" McGonagall said.

"Oh…well…Ron's feeling much better. He's asleep right now, actually…" Hermione said. "And I am well…just busy…" She motioned to Teddy.

"I see that." McGonagall smiled fondly and placed some books on the kitchen counter. "I just wanted to bring the work you missed today…"

"Oh, professor, thank you! You didn't have to do that!" Hermione said as she gathered Teddy up in her arms and stood, moving him to her hip as she walked to the counter to see her books.

Again, McGonagall smiled at Hermione. "You seem very natural with him, Hermione."

Hermione looked up, confused for a moment, before realizing that McGonagall was talking about Teddy. "Oh, well…yes…I have been around him for a almost two months now…every day…isn't that right, Teddy?"

Teddy responded in baby language, causing both McGonagall and Hermione to laugh.

"Well, it seems you and Ron are getting on well with him." McGonagall said.

Hermione nodded with a sigh. "It's a bit of a toss up some days who can keep an eye on him but we are managing…my mum's been helping but she and my dad work too…"

"Well, if you would like some more time here with him…or really just to get yourselves in a situation where you won't have to rely on your mother and maybe could hire someone, just until Potter get's back of course…I don't see why you can't take your N.E.W.T.'s now…" McGonagall said casually.

"Really?" Hermione was clearly surprised by the suggestion.

"I don't see why not. You truly are one of the smartest students I have ever seen, Hermione. I don't see a point of keeping you in school when you are already ready to move onto the next step of your life." McGonagall said.

"Would the Ministry be okay with that? I mean, would I be able to get a job so young?" Hermione asked, her mind racing at the possibilities as she gently shook Teddy against her hip to keep him from crying.

McGonagall let out a soft laugh. "I doubt very much that Kingsley would object. Come by my office once Ron is feeling better and we can discuss it in more detail…maybe even put an exam schedule together if you chose to finish school earlier."

"Yes, sure. That would be excellent." Hermione nodded.

"Alright then. See you when Ron is feeling better." McGonagall gave a wave and then moved to the fireplace where she flooed out of Grimmauld Place, leaving a grinning Hermione standing in the kitchen.

* * *

A few days had passed, and Ron woke up feeling much better. His arm was nearly healed completely now and the few days at home had been good for him especially because Hermione had been around so much. She had gone to class here and there, but she never left him alone with Teddy for more then an hour in case he wasn't feeling well.

Ron rolled over, stretching out his still fragile arm and accidently hitting Hermione in the face with it.

Instantly, Hermione jumped up from a deep sleep, swatting at Ron's arm.

"Relax! Relax! It's just me! Sorry!" Ron began apologizing and pulled his still healing arm out of Hermione's swat-zone.

"Merlin, Ron! Don't ever wake me up like that again…I thought I was being attacked." Hermione said, placing a hand over her racing heart.

"Sorry…didn't mean to." Ron gave her a puppy face, which caused her to laugh.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, glancing at his arm.

"Better." Ron admitted.

"Well…good…" Hermione leaned over and kissed him. When they pulled apart, she was grinning mischievously at him, and he had to admit it was quite the turn on. He had never seen Hermione look like that.

"What?" Ron asked innocently.

"Don't tell me you forgot about tonight…" Hermione's grin faded.

Ron stared blankly at her for a long minute.

"Its Friday, Ronald…" Hermione sighed, casually slipping out of bed.

Ron wracked his brain for about half a second before he realized what that meant. Instantly, he was out of bed as well, wrapping his arms around Hermione and pulling her in for a deep kiss. "Date night."

Hermione giggled against his lips. "Correct…"

Just then, Teddy's cries filled the room, causing both Ron and Hermione to sigh. Ron's was in frustration; Hermione's was in relief. She did not want things to go to far between her and Ron until later that night, when she was prepared.

"I'll go get him…" Hermione said.

"No. I've got it…I'll be fine with him today. You just get ready for school." Ron told her.

"Really? Are you sure?" Hermione asked genuinely.

"Absolutely. I'll even drop him at your parents house later." Ron told her with a smile and gave her hand a final squeeze before striding out of the bedroom and down the hall toward Teddy's room.

* * *

Hermione, for once, had completely lost focus in class, and insisted on checking her muggle wristwatch every minute or so, as if by doing that she would somehow make time move faster. _Now_, she wished she still had her time turner.

She was both excited and nervous about the evening ahead of her. Her first real evening with Ron; or that was the plan. She just hoped she wouldn't chicken out last minute, though she knew there was a possibility that could happen and she knew Ron would act like he didn't care if they waited when she knew, deep down, he was more then ready.

She wasn't sure when she had realized that exactly, but it was something in his eyes the past week; the way he looked at her and licked his lips subconsciously. She knew what was on his mind and she had to admit to herself, sometimes _that _was very much on her mind.

_That_ was the reason she had a hard time focusing on McGonagall's lesson.

_That _was the reason she hadn't realized class had been dismissed.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall's voice snapped Hermione from her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Hermione instantly glanced up at her teacher.

"Class is over. You may go now…" McGonagall said.

"Oh…right…" Hermione realized, and then quickly remembered something else. "Actually, professor, I needed to talk to you about something."

McGonagall gave a nod and slight smile, as if she had been expecting this. She motioned for Hermione to approach her desk, which Hermione did.

"I thought about what you said the other day. About…finishing my studies early and taking my N.E.W.T.'s…" Hermione began.

McGonagall nodded for Hermione to continue.

"Well, I think…if you think I will do well…that I should take them. You are right…I don't see a point of staying here all year when I am not even living here as is…not if I could be working." Hermione said.

McGonagall smiled. "I think you will do excellent on them, Hermione."

"Good." Hermione let out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding in and gave McGonagall a smile. "I…I think I am ready for them."

"So you and Weasley discussed this? You will need proper time and space to study for this…Grimmauld Place may not be suitable for that…" McGonagall said.

"Well…no, I haven't told Ron yet…but he will be supportive, and we will figure out something to do with Teddy while I study." Hermione said. She couldn't imagine Ron reacting any other way.

McGonagall nodded again. "Well…Miss Granger, I will certainly miss you in class. You were…one of the brightest students I have ever had the privilege of teaching here at Hogwarts, and I am eager to see what you will do next."

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione smiled widely back.

"I will have some study material sent to you over this weekend. Plan on coming back in two weeks to take the test. That will be the beginning of December, and we should have time to have them submitted to the Ministry before Christmas." McGonagall said.

Hermione nodded fiercely, the realization that she had just spent her last day in a Hogwarts classroom hitting her full on. She felt older. Her life was about to change forever, and she would be working soon in a job she really cared about. Suddenly, the idea of taking her relationship with Ron to the next level did not seem so scary.

* * *

Ron knocked on the Granger's front door with Teddy in one arm and the baby's overnight bag over the other shoulder. After a minute or so, the door opened and Ron was greeted with Mrs. Granger's familiar and smiling face.

"Oh, come in, dear!" Mrs. Granger motioned Ron into the house and immediately took Teddy out of Ron's arms, kissing the baby on the cheek just as Teddy's hair turned blue. She laughed at this.

"How are you, Ron?" Mr. Granger came out of the study offering Ron a hand.

Ron shook Hermione's father's hand and smiled. "I'm good…"

"Feeling better?" Mrs. Granger asked as she led Ron and her husband into the kitchen. "Hermione told us you had an accident at work…"

Ron shrugged. "Yeah, wasn't too bad. I mean…broke my arm but its nearly healed."

"Nearly healed?" Mr. Granger cocked an eyebrow.

"Magically healing…" Ron shrugged again.

Mr. Granger shook his head with a smile. "Guess there is a few things from your world I wouldn't mind here…"

Ron laughed, and then turned back to Mrs. Granger. "Well, thank you for taking Teddy tonight…"

"Not a problem. We understand you and Hermione need a night to yourselves here and there. We were the same way when Hermione was a baby…" Mrs. Granger said, motioning to herself and her husband.

Ron just nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the comparison. After all, as much as he and Hermione acted it, they were not Teddy's parents and he was not their child. They shouldn't need a night off from him. Bloody hell, they shouldn't even really have him in the first place, not that Ron minded because he had grown very attached to Teddy.

"What are you and Hermione planning tonight?" Mr. Granger asked casually.

Ron felt his ears go red at the question. Of course he couldn't tell Hermione's parents their real plans for the evening. Not if he wanted to keep his manly parts intact, so instead he decided just to tell them some of the plans. "Well…I wanted to take her to dinner…somewhere nice, but not a whole lot of that in Diagon Alley…so I guess Hogsmeade—"

"Where?" Mr. Granger made a face.

"A Wizarding Village. Its not too far…" Ron started to explain.

"Or you could take her to Angelo's Restaurant. Its only a few blocks from your apartment. Its been one of Hermione's favorite places to eat since she was a toddler." Mrs. Granger suggested.

"A muggle place?" Ron asked. He had never eaten in a muggle restaurant before.

"A…a what?" Mr. Granger asked.

Ron shook his head, realizing Hermione's father might not understand him. "A place for non-magical people…like you…"

"Oh…oh yes. It's a restaurant that people like us eat in." Mr. Granger nodded, now understanding.

"Well…that might actually be a good idea…" Ron nodded, thinking it would be a good surprise for Hermione; to take her to her favorite muggle restaurant. It could only make their planned evening even better.


	18. Chapter 18: Date Night

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set right after the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Ron have just become Auror's, and Harry has taken Teddy into his home. But when Harry goes missing, who is left to take care of Teddy? Ron, with the help of Hermione, is forced to pick up the broken pieces, bringing the new couple only closer together.

**CHAPTER 18**

Hermione arrived back to Grimmauld Place immediately following her discussion with McGonagall about taking her N.E.W.T.'s early only to find Grimmauld Place completely empty.

She sighed, putting her books on the table. She had been ready to pounce on Ron went she got home; she felt ready for anything, but now that she had a moment to gather herself in the quiet house, she began to feel nervous about the night ahead again. She hoped she wouldn't disappoint Ron that evening.

Before she had time to get too lost in her own thoughts, however, the sound of the front door opening caught her attention. She quickly moved to the hall to see Ron coming in with a bouquet of roses.

"Oh, your home…" Ron sounded a little disappointed and glanced down at the roses in his hand. "I…err…well these are for you…"

Hermione took the flowers and instantly her heart melted a bit and the surge of confidence came back._ Of course she would be fine with Ron. She was ready for the night. _

"They are beautiful…" Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Ron felt his ears go red and grinned a goofy grin. "Glad you like them."

"Rose's are my favorite." Hermione admitted, moving into the kitchen to get them in some water.

Ron smiled and followed after her, his hands in his pockets. "Really? I didn't know that…"

Hermione nodded, fixing the flowers in a vase. "Since I was a little girl…we had a rose garden in my backyard…I always thought it was beautiful."

Ron just nodded, shifting from one foot to the other. He was excited and nervous all at once.

"So…what's the plan for tonight?" Hermione asked, once the rose's were fixed.

"I…well…it's a surprise. Go get dressed though." Ron said.

Hermione furrowed her brow until she realized Ron was actually very dressed, in black pants and a grey shirt with a loose black tie. He looked handsome. "Okay…"

"Brilliant. I'll wait down here." Ron told her.

Hermione nodded and moved up to their room, feeling nervous all over again as she decided in her mind which dress she would wear. She settled for the red one she had worn to Bill and Fleur's wedding. It wasn't really that fancy, and Ron had told her she looked beautiful in it.

* * *

Ron and Hermione walked down the streets of London hand-in-hand and to all the Muggle's around them they looked like a normal couple, rather then two war heroes, and Ron sort of liked it. The past few months, it had been hard for them to be anonomous.

"Ron…where exactly are we going? Diagon Alley was the other way…" Hermione said.

"We're going somewhere different tonight…" Ron said, suddenly stopping.

"Different?" Hermione made a face. She did not know of any other Wizarding Villages close by, and she knew Ron did not know his way around Muggle London.

"Does this work…" Ron motioned up to the building they were in front of.

Hermione glanced to see her favorite Muggle restaurant behind them. She was shocked. "Ron…how did you…"

"Your Mum told me you liked this place. She helped me use that phone thing…I called and got a table…" Ron explained.

Hermione grinned widely and gave Ron a chaste kiss.

Ron grinned back, his ears red. "So, this is good?"

"This is amazing." Hermione admitted, allowing Ron to lead her up the stairs and into the restaurant where they were seated near the fireplace.

"This is pretty nice…" Ron said, glancing around at the restaurant. He had never really been in one owned by Muggle's before.

"And the food is brilliant." Hermione said.

"Well…then I love it already." Ron grinned.

Hermione let out a real laugh, knowing just how much Ron truly loved food, and certain that he would love that restaurant.

"I am glad you like it." Ron said as a waiter walked over with a bottle of wine for them and pour two glasses. Ron then gave the waiter a nod.

"Wine?" Hermione asked.

"I…I called ahead and told them to get a good bottle…thought we could celebrate our first real date night…its been a while since its been just you and me." Ron said.

"You and I." Hermione corrected Ron with a grin.

This time, Ron laughed. Normally, Hermione correcting him would get him ready for a row, but lately that was the last thing he wanted. He wasn't sure how or why, but living with Hermione had actually seemed to cause them to row less. It was as if they really were meant for one another.

* * *

Dinner had been delicious and Hermione could not believe just how much of a gentlemen Ron had become and just how well he had adapted to the Muggle world, though he did need a little help figuring out the bill at the end of the night though Hermione thought it was cute how he tried to take a real interest in learning the currency.

"So…are we heading home then?" Hermione asked as Ron held the door for her. She had tried to mask the nerves in her voice but it had proved near impossible as the weight of what they were going to attempt back at Grimmauld Place.

"Well… we don't have to…its nice out…we could walk around the park for a bit…" Ron suggested of the park across from Grimmauld Place. He did not want to push Hermione and could tell she was a bit more nervous then he was; though he as still nervous himself.

'That sounds…great." Hermione gave a nervous smile and wrapped her arm through Ron's, allowing him to lead her toward the park.

The pair walked nervously through the park, a strange silence among the usually quarreling pair. After a few minutes, Ron stopped walking and started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Hermione asked, glancing around to see what joke she had missed.

"Us…bloody hell…we are acting like kids on their first day of school. Why are we so bloody nervous? We've known each other almost our whole lives…" Ron asked, addressing the tension that had been building between them since they had left the restaurant.

Hermione laughed too, finally feeling a bit relaxed. "You're right…this is silly…"

Ron sat down on a bench and threw his hands out giving Hermione a crooked smile.

Hermione smiled back and sat down next to him. "I guess I am just nervous about later tonight…"

Ron turned to face his girlfriend, his expression serious. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to…"

Hermione gave him a soft smile and leaned in, kissing him softly. "No…I want to…just a bit nervous but…we've got to celebrate."

Ron wrinkled his brow. "Celebrate what? Our first night out without Teddy?"

"No…actually, I have great news…" Hermione said with a smile.

"Really?" Ron smiled. "What?"

"McGonagall is letting me take my N.E.W.T.'s early…I should be able to start working in the next few weeks…" Hermione smiled.

Ron's smile faded a bit. "Hermione...I hope you didn't do that to help me with Teddy. I've got it under control—"

"Shh…no…" Hermione put a finger on his lip leaving Ron completely silent and caught off guard. "I did it because its what I want…"

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, his eyebrow raised at her.

"Positive." Hermione laughed and stood. "Now…come on. Let's head home."

Ron was on his feet in seconds, a goofy smile on his face. Clearly, he was more then ready to head back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Ron and Hermione arrived back at Grimmauld Place, and Ron locked the door behind them, though few people would ever come calling since only a handful knew the place actually existed and most of them were nowhere near London.

Once they were alone in the kitchen they glanced at each other awkwardly, Hermione playing with the bracelet on her wrist, her cheeks growing redder with each second.

Ron took a deep breath and decided he would not let things get anymore embarrassing or awkward then they were and so he approached Hermione and pulled her close to him, caressing her jaw as he kissed her passionately, clearly catching her off guard.

When they broke apart, Hermione's breathing was erratic as she slowly opened her eyes to see Ron grinning at her.

"Little less awkward?" Ron laughed.

Hermione gave a little half nod, her breath still ragged as her eyes fell onto Ron's lips. She then, feeling bold, dove in herself, kissing him just as he had kissed her.

When they pulled apart Ron blinked a few times, clearly shocked. "Wow."

Hermione smiled broadly and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, realizing just how much she loved him and just how happy she was to be there with him.

"Do you…want to go upstairs?" Ron asked carefully.

Hermione seemed shocked by his words and how forward they seemed to be; though she knew Ron never had a great way with words to begin with.

"I mean…we don't have to. I told you…that's fine too…" Ron rambled quickly.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "No…not its fine, Ron. Let's go..."

"Really?" Ron seemed surprised.

"Really…" Hermione took Ron's hand and led him up the stairs to their bedroom, a grin firmly on his face.


	19. Chapter 19: The Morning After

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set right after the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Ron have just become Auror's, and Harry has taken Teddy into his home. But when Harry goes missing, who is left to take care of Teddy? Ron, with the help of Hermione, is forced to pick up the broken pieces, bringing the new couple only closer together.

**CHAPTER 19**

Ron glanced down at Hermione naked body as her chest heaved up and down and sighed, rolling off of her and slamming onto the mattress next to her, trying his best to catch her own breath. Slowly, he turned to her, his grin still on his face.

"Bloody hell…that was amazing…" Ron breathed.

"Yes…" Hermione managed out, trying to get her own breathing under control as her mind continued to race over all that had just taken place. She had lost her virginity to Ron; she was laying next to his naked body now, minutes after they had finished. Something had changed; Hermione felt like a woman.

"Yeah?" Ron smiled. "Good…glad you liked it…'cause I bloody did…" Ron reached out, pulling Hermione's naked form closer to his own and kissing her gently. "You were brilliant…"

Hermione could feel her cheeks blushing and was glad the room was rather dark so that Ron could not see. "Well…you have nothing to compare it too…"

"And I don't ever want something to compare it you. This whole night has been the best bloody night of my life…" Ron told her, truth dripping from his words.

Hermione blushed an even deeper shade of red as she turned her back toward Ron, spooning her back comfortably into his naked chest as she pulled the covers up around them. "I can't believe we did that."

"Why not?" Ron asked, kissing her ear softly.

"Because it was illogical and reckless…and things of that nature I usually do not associate with." Hermione said.

"Illogical? Reckless? What do you mean? We used protection…" Ron reminded her.

Hermione twisted her head, a smile on her face. "Illogical because love is an illogical emotion…as most emotions are…and reckless because I think I may have just given my whole heart to you, Ronald Weasley."

Ron smiled, kissing her softly. "I reckon I did the same…"

Hermione smiled back at him before curling back into him as Ron wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled close to him, feeling, no matter how illogical it seemed, perfectly content; everything seemed to be exactly how it should be.

* * *

Morning came quickly, and before Hermione knew it, the sun was blazing through the shades she and Ron had neglected to put down. She rubbed her eyes and wiggled out of Ron's grasp, realizing that they were both still very much naked.

Hermione managed to get out of bed without waking Ron, who merely grumbled in his sleep and rolled over. Hermione smiled at him and then moved into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Once inside, Hermione leaned against the counter, her legs feeling like jello. She felt sore, as if she had run a marathon and she quickly rubbed the inside of her legs, examining herself in the mirror.

As Hermione stared at herself, she couldn't help but think she looked older then she had yesterday, even though she knew that made little sense. Still, she couldn't help but feel that the fact that she had lost her virginity the night before had given her a different look. She certainly felt older on the inside; a woman, so why wouldn't she look it on the outside.

Hermione smiled, retracing everything Ron had done the night before. He had been so attentive, so different from his normally blunt-self. She blushed just thinking about it.

As Hermione's thoughts continued to swirl, the door to the bathroom opened and she nearly jumped back in shock, trying her best to cover her rather exposed breast and womanhood.

Ron laughed, shaking his head as he moved into the bathroom as well. "Relax…I saw it all last night…"

Hermione blushed deeply, suddenly feeling self-conscious and certainly not as bold as she had the night before. She quickly grabbed a towel hanging behind the door and wrapped it around herself.

"Really?" Ron seemed put off by Hermione's action and his smile faded.

"Ron, I just don't feel comfortable completely nude in front of you." Hermione said honestly. She was embarrassed. What if in the sunlight she didn't look as great as Ron had thought she had the night before?

"But you were last night…" Ron countered, not bothering to cover his naked body at all.

"That was different." Hermione said quickly.

Ron seemed annoyed and pushed past her to brush his teeth. "Wasn't good then, was it?"

Hermione felt like she had been punched in the gut. That was the furthest thing from the truth. Last night had been brilliant; she just didn't want to ruin Ron's memories of it. "Ron, I—"

"No, I get it. Why else would you hide from me?" Ron motioned to the towel before moving out of the bathroom and throwing on a pair of boxers and jeans.

Hermione, after realizing what Ron had just said, hurried out into the bedroom, the towel still pulled around her. "Ron—"

"Just forget it, Hermione. I'll see you later." Ron said, tossing a shirt and jacket on and moving out the door before she could stop him

Hermione stood there, her mouth open in shock as she stared at the place Ron had been standing and she flinched when she heard the front door downstairs slam, indicating Ron had left Grimmauld Place. _What had just happened?_

* * *

Hermione, however slightly numb and upset from Ron's behavior that morning, had managed to pull herself together and head over to her parents house to pick up Teddy. She flooed into her parents living room only to find her mother sitting alone in a rather quiet house.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger smiled warmly at her daughter, placing her tea down and standing to give Hermione a kiss hello.

"Hey Mum…" Hermione glanced around. The house was far too quiet to be housing Teddy. "Where's Teddy?"

"Out with your father. He took him for a walk in the stroller to pick up some croissants for breakfast. We didn't expect you to be over so early to get him." Mrs. Granger explained.

"Oh…well…I am here." Hermione gave a tight smile and a nervous laugh.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked, studying her daughter closely.

"Fine…" Hermione said quickly.

Mrs. Granger cocked an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Hermione, I am your mother. I know when something is bothering you…"

"Just…rough morning…" Hermione decided to say, not wanting to go into details with her mother about what she and Ron had done the night before to make that morning so tough, though she could not hide the redness that rose in her cheeks.

Mrs. Granger took a deep breath, causing Hermione to glance up and instantly regretted it, able to read the look of slight anger, understanding, and sadness in her eyes. Hermione knew her mother had a very good idea of what she and Ron had done the previous night.

"Hermione…you are an…_adult _now…I cannot tell you what to do…" Mrs. Granger said carefully. "However, I hope you were smart…"

"Mum, please…" Hermione's cheeks flushed red as her took a deep breath and glanced away from her mother, unable to make eye contact.

"Hermione, I am just saying—" Mrs. Granger continued.

"Mum, we were perfectly safe! And last night was fine. It was…this morning…" Hermione said in a rush to cut her mother off.

Mrs. Granger cocked an eyebrow for Hermione to continue.

"Ron sort of…rushed out…thought I was disappointed in last night…which I wasn't!" Hermione said, her cheeks red.

"Well…did you correct him?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Hermione let out a sigh, mumbling in a low voice. "I can't believe I am talking about this with you…"

"Well, you are a woman now…why not?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Because you are my Mum! This is embarrassing…" Hermione admitted.

"Well, then fine, we don't need to discuss it…" Mrs. Granger moved to go back to the sink.

"Mum, I didn't correct him." Hermione blurted out suddenly.

Mrs. Granger nodded and turned back to Hermione with a sigh. "Well, then you need to. Boys egos can be hurt very easily…especially at Ron's age. If you care about him, which I know you do…you won't let him worry about this."

"I know…I just—" Hermione started but stopped when she heard the front door open and Teddy's giggles fill the house.

A second later, Mr. Granger came in, holding a box of donuts in one hand and a wiggling Teddy in the other.

Teddy's face lit up the second he saw Hermione and he reached for her.

"Hey there, big boy." Hermione forced a smile and took Teddy in her arms just as her father gave her a kiss on the head.

"Morning, sweetheart." Mr. Granger said to Hermione.

"Morning, Dad." Hermione smiled back, knowing the conversation she and her mother had been having was obviously over since her father was back. "Thanks so much for your help with Teddy last night."

"No problem. He's great…any time you need." Mr. Granger said, shrugging his jacket off as Mrs. Granger took the donuts from him.

"Well, shouldn't be much more. I am actually nearly done with school…" Hermione said, deciding a change of subject would be good.

"You are?" Mrs. Granger asked, surprised.

"Yes. I talked to Professor McGonagall and I will be taking my final exams within the next two weeks, and should be all set. Then I can begin working and Teddy can go to the nursery at the Ministry if I get a job there—" Hermione said.

"Nonsense! Teddy can come here. We don't mind. We can even take him to the office with us when needed." Mr. Granger said quickly.

Mrs. Granger nodded feverishly. "Yes, we do enjoy having him."

Hermione gave her parents a warm smile, for a moment, wondering what they would be like when their own redheaded grandchildren came along if they were this fond of Teddy. However, she quickly remembered the only way that could happen was if she and Ron sorted everything out so that they could actually someday make those redheaded children.

* * *

Hermione arrived back at Grimmauld Place with Teddy after she had some breakfast at her parents. She had decided to walk home with Teddy in the stroller she had left at her parents instead of flooing home so she could think about what to say to Ron when she finally got the chance.

Hermione had been so wrapped up in her thoughts, she had hardly noticed the stares and glares she was getting from muggles walking past her until she made it to Grimmauld Place. She then saw the looks and wanted so badly to turn and blurt out that she wasn't some young mother, but instead a war hero, taking care of a war orphan, but she knew that shec couldn't.

And so, with her head held high, Hermione waited until no muggles were on the street before accesses 12 Grimmauld Place.

Hermione pushed Teddy into the hall and he gurgled as she lifted him from his stroller.

"Come here, handsome…" Hermione cooed, moving Teddy to her hip as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hermione…" Ron's voice filled the kitchen as he walked into the room from the sitting room, ruffling his own hair and taking a deep breath. He looked slightly embarrassed.

"Ron!" Hermione was relieved to see him and moved toward him, giving him a careful hug so as not to pin Teddy between them.

However, Teddy let go of Hermione and grabbed for Ron, causing him to laugh and take the baby from Hermione's arms.

"I'm so glad you're here." Hermione admitted.

Before Ron could say another word, Teddy went from laughing in Ron's arms to twisting and grunting.

Ron looked down at the now distraught baby, shocked. "What's wrong?"

Hermione sighed, taking Teddy from Ron. "He was getting like that on the walk home…let me go put him down, he might be tired…"

Ron nodded and handed Teddy to Hermione, watching her walk of the room with the baby on her hip and patiently waiting for her to return a few minutes later, which she did without Teddy.

Ron looked up; glad to see she didn't look angry with him for earlier.

"He went right down…must have been tired." Hermione said carefully.

Ron nodded, swallowing hard and shifting from one foot to the other. "Hermione…about earlier…"

"Ron, I'm so sorry." Hermione blurted out before he could say anything.

Ron's brow furrowed. "Your sorry? For what?"

"For not correcting you this morning. For letting you walk out…" Hermione said.

Ron shook his head, clearly confused. "Hermione, I shouldn't have been so pushy…I didn't even to think to ask if it was any good—"

"Ron, it was wonderful." Hermione moved into Ron's arms cupping his cheek quickly. "Perfect…I…I was just embarrassed this morning…worried I wasn't what you wanted…"

"What? What would make you bloody think that?" Ron was even more confused now.

"I don't know. Logical me…it wasn't you. You were amazing…you are amazing. I shouldn't have let you think differently for a second." Hermione said.

"Hermione…so are you. Last night was the best bloody night of my life." Ron admitted, his hands tracing down her back before resting on her small hips. "How could you think differently?"

"Look at me, Ron. I am not exactly the best looking woman…and my body is certainly—" Hermione started.

"Perfect. You're bloody perfect. A crazy bird sometimes…like now if you really think you are anything but perfect." Ron told her, truth dripping from every word.

Hermione let out a small laugh and sigh. "Well…I guess we both made some mistakes today…"

Ron laughed too. "I was worried you were going to throw me out…or…well…leave I guess…since I sort of actually live here…" He grinned.

Hermione grinned back. "Oh, and so do I now…and today was silly…"

"Well, now you know I don't think there is a damn thing wrong with you. You are stunning…and you were last night as well…" Ron told her.

Hermione nodded. "I guess…we will just have to get used to the idea of seeing each other without proper clothing all the time…"

"Oh we will?" Ron sounded surprised, though a devilish grin quickly formed on his lips as he pulled Hermione's hips close to him.

Hermione smiled back, feeling suddenly brave. "I wouldn't mind..." She leaned in for a kiss.

Unfortunately, the kiss was broken quickly by Teddy's cries.

"Bloody hell…" Ron grunted. "I thought you were supposed to be able to shag a few times before a baby interrupted it."

"It only takes one time." Hermione joked back, letting go of Ron and moving down the hall to get Teddy.

Ron sighed, but couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips at the idea of Hermione someday being a real mother. He wasn't sure when exactly, but he had suddenly began to notice just how sexy she looked with Teddy on her hip.


	20. Chapter 20: Accomplishments All Around

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set right after the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Ron have just become Auror's, and Harry has taken Teddy into his home. But when Harry goes missing, who is left to take care of Teddy? Ron, with the help of Hermione, is forced to pick up the broken pieces, bringing the new couple only closer together.

**CHAPTER 20**

Teddy's cries filled Grimmauld Place early that Monday morning, causing Ron to grumble and flip over and cover his head with his pillow as Hermione sighed at his actions. Sometimes, he could be worse then Teddy, though she supposed Ron had a right to be a little sleepy; after all, it was his first day off in almost two weeks.

"I'll go get him." Hermione said gently into Ron's ear, though it was covered by the pillow.

"Hmm…thanks." Ron mumbled, pulling his head out from under the pillow and giving her a tired smile. "Love you…"

Hermione laughed, leaning down and kissing Ron. "Love you too…"

Hermione then slipped out of bed and threw a robe on over his rather skimpy nightgown. Ever since she and Ron had first had sex, she and gradually grown more comfortable wearing less and less. Though they had only made love a handful of times since the first time, a week earlier, she was already more confident in her ability to keep Ron happy, and she knew he liked to see her in cute nightwear.

Hermione quickly moved down the hall to Teddy's room, where she found the baby trying to pull himself to his feet, holding the rails of his crib, his hair a bright orange as tears rolled down his wet cheeks.

"Oh, Teddy…don't cry." Hermione said, picking the baby up as naturally as any mother would and pulling his head close to her neck, where he instantly snuggled and sucked at his thumb. He was calm now that he was with her.

Hermione sighed and soothed his hair down until Teddy turned it back to the strawberry blonde it seemed to naturally be. She wished Ron had gotten up with the baby. She could have used another two hours of sleep. After all, she had her final exam to take before she would officially be able to leave Hogwarts and join the Ministry that afternoon, and she was already nervous.

Still, Hermione would not remind Ron that he had forgotten such an important thing. It was early, the sun hardly up, and he had worked hard all week. So instead, she moved into the kitchen with Teddy and set him on his play mat before moving to make herself a cup of tea and get Teddy's breakfast ready.

A second later, the mad rush of feet down the stairs could be heard and Ron appeared bewildered in the kitchen.

"Hermione!" Ron caught his breath.

Hermione's eyebrows flew up in slight surprise as she hid her own smile at his disheveled look. "Ron?"

"Your exam! I should have gotten up with Teddy…" Ron said, clearly remembering what the day was after all. "You should go back to sleep…"

"Its fine…I'm up." Hermione fluffed it off. Now that she was thinking about the exam, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.

"Damn…" Ron muttered, moving toward her to kiss her. "I'm sorry, love."

"Its fine…" Hermione told him, handing him Teddy's breakfast.

Ron took the bowl of food and moved toward Teddy, grabbing the child who was working on pushing himself up into a crawling position with one hand and placing him in his highchair.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Ron said again a few minutes later as he fed Teddy.

"Ron…its fine. I can't sleep now. I am awake, and nervous." Hermione said, moving around the counter and joining Ron at the table with a bowl of cereal for each of them.

"Nervous? About what? You know you will do bloody fine…" Ron told her confidently as he struggled to feed Teddy.

"Here." Hermione took the spoon from Ron and began feeding Teddy as Ron gave up and moved to his own breakfast. "And I don't know if I will do fine."

"Hermione…of course you will. You're the smartest bloody person I know." Ron told her.

"Ron, you are going to have to start watching your mouth around Teddy…he will start to pick up on that awful phrase of yours…" Hermione said, changing the subject to ease her own nerves.

"What? Bloody hell?" Ron asked innocently.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron, indicating that was exactly what she meant and causing Ron to dip his head and focus on his bowl of cereal in front of him, his ears flaring a violent shade of red.

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath as she glanced over the answers to the test in front of her one more time before deciding she was done and rising from her seat, taking a nervous gulp of air and walking toward McGonagall who said patiently at the front of her empty classroom.

"All done, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked, smiling up warmly at Hermione.

Hermione nodded, handing her final test over to McGonagall. That was it. Once that test was graded she would be done with Hogwarts and ready to begin a real career; something that had not fully hit her until that moment. "Hope so…"

"Would you like me to grade it now?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione again nodded, a wave of nerves rushing over her.

McGonagall nodded and went to work on the test while Hermione floated back to one of the first desks, taking a seat and waiting nervously for McGonagall to finish.

Hermione fiddled her thumbs and began to question some of her answers on the test. Maybe she should have taken more time. What if she didn't do as well as she wanted? What if it stopped her from getting the job of her dreams? Did she even know what that job was?

By the time McGonagall was done grading Hermione was in a panic about her future.

"You got two wrong, Hermione." McGonagall said warmly. "Nearly perfect."

Hermione hardly heard her and it took a second for her to register what her professor was saying. "I…I did?"

"Yes. You are all set, Miss Granger." McGonagall said warmly. "I will send these over to the ministry…"

"Th-thanks…" Hermione felt a bit of relief and shock at the same time; the idea that she was now officially done with Hogwarts seemingly mind-boggling.

"Is there a specific department you want them to go to first?" McGonagall asked.

"I…actually haven't thought of it…honestly this is all a little overwhelming." Hermione admitted, feeling comfortable enough to talk to McGonagall about it.

McGonagall nodded. "That's perfectly fine. I had a feeling you would struggle with such matters…it isn't easy to decide when you do well in most subjects…but I think any path you choose will be sound, Miss Granger…but if I may…I think with your intelligence and drive…and your background as a muggle along with the tenacious attitude you had toward house elves and others a like…have you considered a career in law? Given what has come about since the war…I think there are some major changes needed to be made toward the law and you would be perfect for it."

Hermione seemed a little shocked by McGonagall's suggestion and briefly remembered her conversation with Rufus Scrimgeour before his death, where she swore she wouldn't go into law. Where she swore she would do something practical with her life; but McGonagall had a point now, didn't she? Given all that had happened, all that Hermione had learned, wouldn't law be a perfect way for her to defend those creatures and people she cared about? To give a voice to those who didn't have one?

"Well…maybe…" Hermione said hesitantly.

"It is completely your choice, Miss Granger…I can send these just to the Ministry or to specific departments…" McGonagall said.

"No…no send it to Magical Law…and to the Ministry in general. I would like to weigh my options." Hermione said.

"Very well…here are some pamphlets on the rest of the Ministry…though I am sure you have looked them over before." McGonagall smiled, handing Hermione a stake of pamphlets.

"Thank you." Hermione took the papers from her professor with a smile.

"Congratulations, Hermione." McGonagall smiled warmly at one of her favorite students.

Hermione nodded, realizing that, as McGonagall rarely used her first name, that it was her professor's way of being less formal with her, and show her she respected her as an equal and Hermione was grateful for that. After all, she respected McGonagall very much. And with that, Hermione gave a small nod and moved out of McGonagall's classroom for the last time.

* * *

Ron was busy trying to figure out how to work the Muggle TV set in the living room, while Teddy was struggling to pull himself up on his hands, lifting his chest completely off his play mat, when an owl came fluttering in the room through an open window.

Ron jumped to his feet, taking the letter addressed to him and quickly reading it before grinning widely at Teddy who seemed interested in the owl now flying out the window.

"This is from McGonagall, Teddy! Hermione passed her last test!" Ron exclaimed, as if the baby could really understand what he was saying.

Teddy, in response, giggled at Ron's enthusiasm and collapsed back onto his chest, his interest now in the bright colors Ron had bewitched the mat to turn to.

Ron, in turn, decided to invite Hermione's parents over to celebrate. It took him a few minutes to figure out how to work the mobile phone Hermione had given him, but after three attempts he had managed to get a hold of Mrs. Granger who said her and her husband would be over shortly, obviously very proud of their daughter.

"Better get you cleaned up." Ron said, scooping Teddy off the floor. He wanted things to be perfect when Hermione arrived home, and that included a clean baby.

Ron was happy that Teddy wasn't fussy and let him clean him up and change him all before Mr. and Mrs. Granger showed up on the street and Ron had to go get them to help them into Grimmauld Place.

"So Hermione passed?" Mr. Granger asked as Ron led them into the house, passing Teddy off to an eager Mrs. Granger.

"That's what the letter said." Ron said proudly.

"Well, its not like we had any doubt she wouldn't." Mrs. Granger said, taking a seat at the kitchen table and bouncing Teddy on her lap, causing him to giggle. She had fallen in love with him already, as if he were her own grandchild.

"That's true." Ron said, breaking out some fire whiskey and waving his wand a few times to fill the kitchen with balloons and decorations to celebrate Hermione's good news when she arrived home.

Mrs. Granger shook her head in amazement as the room was instantly decorated. "I could use help to decorate for Christmas like that."

Ron laughed, pouring himself and Mr. Granger a glass of firewhiskey each. He was not sure when it happened, but lately, Ron felt extremely close to Hermione's parents. "Yeah? Well, I am sure Hermione will help you this year."

"I do hope so. It will be nice to have Christmas with her again." Mrs. Granger said, recalling all the recent Christmases Hermione had spent away from her parents.

And before anyone could say another word, the sound of Hermione flowing into the house filled the kitchen.

"Ron?" Hermione called out from the sitting room as she moved into the kitchen and was quickly overwhelmed by the decorations and smiling faces of Ron, Teddy, and her parents.

"Congratulations!" Ron, Mrs. Granger, and Mr. Granger all seemed to shout at once.

Hermione stepped back with a gasp. "What…how did you know?"

"McGonagall sent us an owl." Ron said, rushing over and gathering Hermione in his arms before planting a kiss on her lips, not caring that her parents were there. "I'm so proud of you."

Hermione giggled against Ron as he placed her on her feet and she moved to kiss her mother hello and grab a clapping Teddy up in her arms.

"So what does this mean now? Ready to start working?" Mr. Granger asked as his daughter moved to give him a kiss hello.

"All my test results have been sent to the Ministry…just need to wait to hear back about something and weigh my options." Hermione said, bouncing Teddy in her arms.

"Which will take five seconds with your grades. You will have offers shooting through the window by tomorrow." Ron said, his smile never leaving his face. He was proud of Hermione.

"Well…maybe…if not, it will give me some time with this little guy, huh?" Hermione cooed and smiled down at teddy who giggled up and grabbed her cheeks.

"Well, yes but surely you want to work." Mr. Granger said, seriously. "We told you we would help you with Teddy…"

"No, I know…but I am not in a rush; I don't really know what I want to do yet…" Hermione said honestly.

"You have time to figure it out, dear." Mrs. Granger said warmly, not wanting her husband to kill the mood.

"Any idea at all?" Mr. Granger pressed, despite the glare he was receiving from his wife.

"Not really…maybe law, actually." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Law?" Ron nearly spit out his firewhiskey with a laugh. "I thought you swore you would never do that…"

Hermione laughed at Ron's expression despite the fact that her father seemed appalled by his words. She knew what he was talking about; Ron had been there for that conversation with the Minister of Magic.

"Why is that funny?" Mr. Granger was slightly confused. To him, it sounded like a very suitable profession.

"I just had told someone once that I would do something useful with my career and stay away from law." Hermione waved her father's concerns away. "But I think with law I can do that…if that's what I decide."

"You should do it, Hermione." Mr. Granger pressed again.

"We will see, Daddy…" Hermione did not like her father's sudden pushiness.

Mrs. Granger, sensing an argument about to erupt, changed the subject. "So, Christmas is almost here…"

"Bloody hell, you're right!" Ron's eyes grew wide at the thought of spending his first Christmas without any of his family. He knew he and Mrs. Granger had spoken about it only moments before, but he had been so distracted by Hermione coming home he didn't truly realize that Christmas was right around the corner. The year before, during the war, he had at least had the holiday with Bill. Now, he was completely alone. Suddenly, his thoughts shifted to just how long Harry, Ginny, and his parents had been gone.

"Well…we would love for you all to come spend the day with us." Mrs. Granger continued as she watched Hermione very gently place Teddy down on his play mat and then join her parents and Ron at the kitchen table.

"That would be lovely, Mum." Hermione smiled up at her mother and then turned her attention to Ron. "If you want…"

"Sounds more then fine to me." Ron smiled. "I've never seen a muggle Christmas before…"

"I didn't even think of that. We will be showing both you and Teddy then, I suppose." Mr. Granger's attitude had lightened up with the change of subject.

"Yeah…how does that sound…bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. He had leaned down to joke with Teddy but was completely caught off guard by what he saw.

"Ron, what is it—" Hermione turned her head in worry, but also stopped when she saw Teddy.

Teddy was crawling. Slowly, but still crawling, a look of determination on his face as he placed his hands along the floor and moved toward Hermione's chair.

Hermione's eyes filled up with tears as Ron's chest swelled with pride and Mr. and Mrs. Granger seemed to be at a loss of words as they all watched Teddy scoot along the floor. Finally, Hermione stood, scooped Teddy up, and kissed him feverishly, as if she had personally taught him to crawl himself, the joy easily visible in her eyes as she exchanged a teary smile with Ron.

* * *

An hour or so later, after saying goodbye to her parents and watching Ron help them to the street, Hermione gathered Teddy up and moved into his room with him, settling herself down in the rocking chair near his crib and pulling him close to her chest as he sucked on a bottle.

"I am very proud of you, mister…crawling like that…" Hermione whispered softly to the half-sleeping baby. "We both had good night then, didn't we?"

Teddy gurgled in response, as if he completely understood Hermione's question.

"Will you be sad if you are stuck with me for a few weeks all day? Maybe let Ron get back to work…and you and I hang out while I figure out what I want to do with the rest of my life?" Hermione asked as if Teddy would really answer.

Hermione smiled down at Teddy. "I'll take that as you meaning you will be happy to have me around…"

Again, Teddy gurgled, spitting up some of his milk in the process.

"Easy there, bud…" Hermione wiped the mess up with a wave of her wand and then continued to rock Teddy, her thoughts now on her future. She wondered, how long she and Ron would have Teddy. Surely, that would have an impact on their lives for the next few months, and maybe it was good; maybe Teddy would help give Hermione the time she needed to really decide what she wanted to do with her life.

"I think I could do a lot of good in Magical Law…there are so many reforms that need to ne made…so many people who need a voice, people like your dad, Teddy, who were treated different just because of what they were…" Hermione spoke softly, mostly to herself as she briefly thought of Lupin, and Dobby, and other muggle-borns, who had no voice simply because of how Purebloods had left him in society. That could no longer be tolerated. Hermione knew change in the Wizarding World was necessary.

Teddy responded with a small knock of his bottle as he settled into Hermione's small breast, his eyes fluttering between sleep and consciousness.

"You think I would be good at that, Teddy? Do you think I could handle that?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"You might be waiting a while for him to respond. Language isn't his strong suit…" Ron's voice softly filled the room.

Hermione turned, seeing Ron smiling in the doorframe of Teddy's nursery and wondering silently how long he had been there.

"I think he's asleep…" Ron motioned to Teddy.

Hermione glanced back down at the baby in her arms and realized Ron was right; Teddy was fast asleep. She quickly stood, kissing Teddy on the head and gently placing him in his crib before quietly moving to the door where Ron waited.

Once Hermione was in the hall, Ron closed the door to Teddy's room and smiled at her. "But…if my opinion matters…I think you are right. You could do loads of good for lots of people and creatures who don't have a voice yet…if you decide to go into law…"

Hermione shrugged and led Ron up the stairs. "Well…it has been on my mind since McGonagall mentioned it…but it's a lot to think about…and regardless, I am not ready to jump right into work."

"You're not?" Ron asked as he followed Hermione into their bedroom.

Hermione shook her head. "At least not until after the holidays. I want Teddy to have a good Christmas, and I doubt I will be able to do that if I start a new job."

"Teddy's a baby…I doubt he will remember it." Ron reasoned. "I don't want him to be the reason you don't start your life. He is my responsibility—"

"Technically he is Harry's…and Harry is missing, and both of our friend so we are helping him. Regardless, I really don't know what I want. I don't mind spending time with Teddy until I figure it out." Hermione said as she moved into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

Ron was right behind her, ready to do the same thing. "Well…I mean if that's the truth."

"It is." Hermione said, stepping aside to let him get ready for bed and kissing his cheek softly. "And trust me…Christmas is a big deal to my parents…my mum will need some help, and I don't mind. It's a good way to learn."

"Learn what?" Ron was now confused as he wiped his face and followed Hermione out to their bed.

"How to be a good house wife and decorate for the holidays…if I ever choose to be one." Hermione smiled, climbing into bed.

"I reckon you would do just fine…but I don't ever see you as being content with being a housewife…" Ron told her, also climbing into bed.

"What? Why not?" Hermione seemed offended. _Did Ron not see her as wife material?_

"Because…you love working and learning and helping people…and I reckon my mum does that, being a stay at home mum and house wife…but she does it different then you do, Hermione. I reckon any work you decide to get into you will love just as much as you love anything else…so I reckon you will be a brilliant wife and mum someday…I just don't think you will make that your career." Ron explained, wrapping an arm around Hermione and pulling her close to him as he waved the lights off with his wand.

Hermione smiled and sunk her back into Ron's warm chest, making a mental note to herself that Ron had gotten much better with his words lately.

"I love you." Hermione whispered after a moment.

"Oh, do you?" Ron pulled his head around to face Hermione, a devilish grin dancing on his lips.

"I do." Hermione smiled up at him, having an idea what his smile was hinting at.

"Want to show me just how much? I can show you how much I love you then…" Ron wiggled his eyebrows.

And instead of responding with words, Hermione laughed and pulled Ron into a passionate kiss.


	21. Chapter 21: Trees and Steps

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set right after the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Ron have just become Auror's, and Harry has taken Teddy into his home. But when Harry goes missing, who is left to take care of Teddy? Ron, with the help of Hermione, is forced to pick up the broken pieces, bringing the new couple only closer together.

**CHAPTER 21**

Teddy let out a slight whine as Hermione struggled to bundle him up in his snow clothing and get him ready for their outing. They would be meeting her parents to cut down a Christmas tree, and Hermione wanted to make sure Teddy would be warm.

"Hermione…you are going to choke him…" Ron commented, leaning on the frame between the kitchen and hallway.

"He needs to be warm, Ron." Hermione stated. She knew how cold it could get cutting down a tree, even if there was no snow on the ground yet.

Again, Teddy struggled, trying to get away from Hermione before she pulled the hood to his blue snowsuit up. He almost managed it too, but Hermione grabbed him before he could crawl away. Ever since a week ago, when he had first began crawling, he had gotten significantly faster on all fours.

"I don't honestly understand what we are doing. Explain it again…" Ron asked, taking a bite of an apple.

After a long moment, Hermione finally stood, pulling Teddy up on her hip as he tried to get his head out of the hood. "We are going to cut down a Christmas tree the muggle way…"

"Right…manually…seems like a long bloody process for something our wands could do in two seconds." Ron reasoned.

Hermione shook her head and put her own coat on the best she could, still balancing Teddy. "Its about the bonding time…as a family…my parents want to do it. It will be fun."

Ron just shrugged, finishing his apple and slipping his own jacket on before moving to grab Teddy's stroller from the closet. "If you say so…"

"I do." Hermione said, placing Teddy down in his stroller and strapping him in before smiling up at Ron. "And if I am wrong…we can do _whatever _you would like tonight…"

"Oh yeah?" Ron's smile turned into a smirk as ideas began running through his head. "What if you're right."

"Well…then I'll make sure your first tree cutting experience is marked with a memorable night after." Hermione said, moving to give Ron a kiss on the cheek.

"Sounds like I can't lose." Ron joked as Hermione pushed the door open and Ron carefully guided Teddy's stroller down onto the street where Hermione, who lopped her arm through his as he pushed the baby along, quickly joined him.

* * *

The snow was just beginning to blanket the ground as Ron, with Teddy bundled up in his arms, and Hermione trudged up the hill to meet her parents at the tree farm that the Granger's always got their Christmas tree from. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were already at the top of the hill, smiling as the young couple and baby joined them.

"I can't believe it's snowing already!" Hermione exclaimed with a smile as she gave her mother and father a quick hello.

Ron grinned as he watched Hermione. She seemed so happy, almost child-like as she smiled up at the falling snowflakes. It made her all the more beautiful, and therefore all the more nervous for that coming Christmas; for what he had planned.

"Well, let's get to this before it gets cold and you aren't happy it is snowing." Mr. Granger suggested.

Hermione laughed and nodded as she and her mother began leading the men up the hill.

Ron walked a little slower, taking a deep breath as Teddy nuzzled up closer to Ron's warm neck. Ron hoped Mr. Granger would fall back and walk with him, and it worked.

"You and Hermione drive here…or do that thing you do where you just pop up?" Mr. Granger asked.

Ron laughed at Mr. Granger's crude attempt at describing apparition. "No, we walked. Left Teddy's stroller down at the bottom of the hill."

Mr. Granger nodded as Ron took a deep nervous breath; silence fell between the two men.

"Well, Ron, I want to thank you for coming up here. I know Hermione said you don't normally get your tree this way…" Mr. Granger said.

"No, its brilliant though. It's nice to do something different...and Hermione said it meant a lot to Mrs. Granger, and after how you two helped us with Teddy, I reckon I owed her anything she wanted." Ron laughed nervously, trying to calm his own nerves.

"Well…Teddy's easy to watch, aren't you buddy?" Mr. Granger gently rubbed Teddy's head, which was trucked under the hat and hood Hermione had managed to get him in.

Teddy in turn, blew a raspberry at Mr. Granger, causing Hermione's father to laugh.

"Mr. Granger, I have to ask you something." Ron rushed out quickly, before he could lose his nerve.

Mr. Granger seemed slightly taken back by how fast Ron's words had come out of his mouth, but slowly nodded. "Sure…"

"I…well…I know that…well, I wanted to ask you…because you are Hermione's dad…" Ron fumbled over his words as he shifted Teddy nervously from arm to arm.

"Ron…what are you trying to ask?" Mr. Granger laughed and was slightly confused by the boy's nervousness.

"I…I've been thinkin' about it for awhile now…really a lot more since Teddy came along but…well…I wanted to ask you if it would be okay if I…" Ron took a deep breath and then rushed the rest out. "If I could ask Hermione to marry me?"

Mr. Granger stopped walking at Ron's words and Ron flinched, his ears going red as he stopped walking as well. He again shifted Teddy so that the baby was between himself and Hermione's dad, in case Mr. Granger decided to take a swing at him, which Ron thought, from the look of shock on Hermione's dad's face, was a very real possibility.

Another moment of silence passed between the two men, as Ron's eyes nervously darted over Mr. Granger, waiting for some sort of response. Teddy, however, was not as patient as Ron and wailed his arm out, connecting with Mr. Granger's jacket.

Teddy's touch seemed to move the statue Mr. Granger had become and he slowly turned to look at Ron; his eyes studying the redheaded boy very carefully.

"You really think this is something you are ready for, Ron?" Mr. Granger asked, calmly but seriously.

Ron glanced up at Mr. Granger nervously. "Well…yeah…I mean…I've been thinkin' 'bout it for a while…thought I would put it off, but Hermione's ready to start working, I already am…and with Teddy…well just feels like a little family. Feels like the next step…"

"You don't think you two are a bit young?" Mr. Granger asked.

Ron shook his head; this was a question he had actually anticipated coming. "My parents got married young...I know lots of people that did...Hermione and I have already been through a lot together, more then some people twice our age. I think its just right..."

"And you don't want to wait until your parents return to speak with them about this? It is a big life decision." Mr. Granger said.

Again, Ron shook his head. "Dunno when they are going to come back...and my parents love Hermione...they would want us to be happy...and I know that I will be. This is what i want."

Mr. Granger studied Ron for a long moment, his eyes sharp before relaxing a bit and giving a small nod. "Well…to be honest, Ron, you have surprised me…and you continue to do so. I suppose my daughter would be lucky to have you…"

Ron seemed surprised, and was certain he had heard Mr. Granger wrong. "So…"

"So…you have my approval, Ron." Mr. Granger said, giving Ron a pat on the back.

"Really? I mean…thanks…" Ron managed out, slightly shocked at how easy that had actually been.

"Just treat Hermione well…I've only got one little girl." Mr. Granger said with a smile.

"Of course." Ron nodded very seriously.

"Ron! Dad! Come up here…we've found a good tree!" Hermione's voice filled the air, causing Ron, Mr. Granger, and Teddy to look ahead to where Hermione was on the path with her mother.

"Yeah? Coming!" Ron said, clearing his throat and making it huskier then it had previously been before strolling ahead on the path with Teddy in his arms.

Mr. Granger just gave another smile at Ron's back as Teddy giggled over Ron's shoulder at Hermione's father, as if the child knew the moment the two men had just shared.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione busied herself at the stove cooking soup while Ron watched her with one eye and Teddy with the other. Hermione seemed more beautiful in that moment then he had ever thought possible and his eyes concentrated on her left hand as she worked, wondering what it would look like with a ring on it if she accepted his proposal.

Teddy, on the other hand, was focused on one thing, and that was the small ball Ron had in his right hand, below the table. He had been bouncing it earlier to the baby's amazement.

Ron turned his attention from Hermione to Teddy and smiled as the baby crawled toward him. He bounced the ball again. "You like that, Teddy?"

"Ron, can you get Teddy cleaned up for dinner?" Hermione asked as she moved to pull some bowls from a cabinet.

Ron glanced up at Hermione for a split second to watch her shirt lift up past her jeans to reveal a soft patch of skin as she moved for the bowl. "Sure—"

Ron had moved his attention back to Teddy and what he saw had left him speechless. "Bloody hell, Teddy!"

Ron's roaring voice caused Hermione to jump and nearly break a bowl before she quickly spun on her heel, thinking something was wrong with Teddy, only to find Ron standing straight up with a look of shock on his face as he stared down at where Hermione guessed Teddy was. She could not see with the counter blocking him.

"Ron, what is it—" Hermione moved around the counter but quickly stopped and stared herself when she realized what Ron was looking at.

Teddy was walking. Slow and flimsy, but nonetheless walking toward Ron and the ball Ron held.

"He's…he's walking…" Hermione managed out.

"Its brilliant…" Ron said with a goofy grin as he knelt down and held his arms out to Teddy.

Teddy giggled at Ron's smile and it was enough to throw his walking off as he quickly swayed to one side, Ron moving just quick enough to catch the baby and scoop him up into a hug.

"Brilliant, buddy…absolutely brilliant!" Ron grinned, kissing Teddy a few times on the cheek as any proud father would.

Teddy let out a contagious laugh as Ron kissed him repeatedly and quickly.

"That was good, Teddy…" Hermione moved to Ron and the baby whose hair was now orange with excitement.

As Hermione approached, Teddy turned and reached for her. Ron quickly handed him over and Teddy laughed as he buried his head in the crook of Hermione's neck, clearly worn out from his own accomplishment.

"So our big guy is walking…" Ron could not wipe the goofy grin off his face as Hermione gently swayed with Teddy who was now sucking his thumb against her shoulder.

Hermione laughed at Ron. "You seem happier then he does…"

"I'm just proud." Ron admitted, gently patted Teddy's back before moving his hand to linger on Hermione's arm for a long minute, the feel of her skin, even under her thin cotton shirt, electrifying his senses.

Again, Hermione laughed as she swayed. "Yeah? Well…imagine what it will be like when your own children learn to walk then…"

Ron shrugged a bit, still smiling. "Reckon he sort of is…"

"What?" Hermione seemed caught off guard by Ron's comment.

Ron felt his ears go red as he tried to explain himself. "I just mean…well…we've been taken care of him so long now…known him practically since the day he was born…reckon its like my own kid…I mean except for the fact that he's not blood…but blood doesn't always make someone feel like family…"

Hermione seemed to take Ron's words in for a long minute before gently smiling down at Teddy and then glancing back at Ron. "No…I suppose it doesn't…"

Ron's own smile widened as Hermione and smiled down at Teddy, kissing the baby's head softly.


	22. Chapter 22: New Worries

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set right after the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Ron have just become Auror's, and Harry has taken Teddy into his home. But when Harry goes missing, who is left to take care of Teddy? Ron, with the help of Hermione, is forced to pick up the broken pieces, bringing the new couple only closer together.

**CHAPTER 22**

Hermione was exhausted. Christmas was in three days and the added pressure of making Teddy's first Christmas a good one was getting to her. Ron had been working overtime at the Ministry, wanting to get Harry and Ginny and his parents home before Christmas, which wasn't looking hopeful, and so Hermione had been at home with Teddy, cleaning, wrapping gifts, and getting ready to host her first Christmas. They would be having Christmas Eve at her parents home but Christmas Day Hermione had offered to host and Ron had taken the liberty of inviting quite a few people making Hermione's job all the more stressful. It also didn't help that Teddy had now learned how to walk completely and was darting around the house, getting into things he shouldn't be, and leaving a mess behind him.

And Hermione was currently cleaning one of those messes. Teddy had finally gone down for his afternoon nap, but not before taking his juice box all the way down the hall with him and Hermione was trying her best to get the red out of the rug, though no spell seemed to really be working and she had resorted to scrubbing it out the muggle way.

As Hermione scrubbed, and tried her best not to fall asleep where she sat, she heard the sound of someone apparating outside the front steps. Instantly, she froze. Ron never apparated outside, and few others knew of the house. Quickly and quietly, Hermione rose to her feet, pulling her wand out from her back pocket. Even nearly a year after the Second Wizarding War, Hermione was weary of unannounced visitors.

Slowly, the doorknob turned and Hermione held her breath, her wand pointed outward as the door opened and McGonagall stood there, raising an eyebrow at Hermione's raised wand.

"Expecting someone, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

Instantly, Hermione lowered her wand and let out the breath she was holding. "Sorry, Professor, I didn't know who it was…"

"Quite alright, I should have knocked I suppose…" McGonagall said with her aged smile which seemed to fade once McGonagall got a good look at Hermione, whose hair was in a messy bun, whose eyes had dark circles under them, and whose jeans seemed to be covered in Teddy's lunch. "Are you feeling alright, Miss Granger?"

"Huh?" Hermione was confused by the question. "Yes, fine…why do you ask?"

"You just look a bit out of sorts." McGonagall admitted.

"I've just been busy." Hermione said, rather annoyed at the assumption, though she was sure McGonagall had a point. She had not exactly had time to fix herself much that morning, since Teddy had seemed hell bent on destroying most of the living room with his juice.

"Well, hopefully not too busy to worry about your future." McGonagall said, and then added. "I've been informed the rest of your applications have not been submitted to the Ministry…"

Hermione turned a sharp eye on McGonagall. She was in no mood to have this conversation with her professor; she was tired and on a time crunch before Teddy was up from his nap. She needed to finish cleaning and get some of the food prepped for Christmas.

"I have been…I have just been busy with the holiday and Teddy…he's walking now and its been an adjustment. When things settled down, I will get to it." Hermione reasoned.

"Hermione, do not put your future on hold for Teddy…" McGonagall said.

Hermione was slightly surprised by her professor's coldness. "On hold? He's a baby…he needs someone…"

"And when Harry comes back he will be that someone. He is the godfather, Hermione. I don't mean to be cruel…but when Harry returns you will give Teddy back…and so I don't think it is completely wise not to be taking your future seriously. I am sure the Ministry will find Harry soon." McGonagall said, feeling as though Hermione needed a slight reality check, though she did feel bad about being so harsh with her words.

Hermione's brow furrowed at her former teacher as the weight of McGonagall's words hit her. McGonagall was completely right; Hermione wanted Harry to be found every day, but she was so used to Teddy she had nearly forgotten that he wasn't really her or Ron's responsibility; that once Harry returned, Teddy would go back with him. That idea nearly knocked the wind out of Hermione. She loved Teddy, she couldn't imagine a day where she wouldn't see him when he woke up and before he went to bed.

McGonagall seemed to notice the change in Hermione's expression and decided she had been able to achieve what she had come for. She did not want to hurt Hermione, but she did not want Hermione's talent's wasted either.

"Just something to think about, Miss Granger. Enjoy your holiday, and tell Mr. Weasley I said hello." McGonagall gave a small smile and moved to the fireplace to flow out of Grimmauld Place.

The second Hermione was alone, she nearly felt her knees buckle as she grabbed onto the back of one of the kitchen chairs. She felt as though McGonagall's harsh reality check had knocked the breath from her lungs. She had been so busy worrying about Teddy and enjoying her time with him, that she nearly forgot he was Harry's godson, and she had no ties to him once Harry returned. This thought was enough to nearly bring her to tears, and between that, the pressure she felt from the upcoming holiday, and the exhaustion she felt, tears began to poor down her cheeks.

* * *

Ron sat huddled over his desk, working on two separate cases at once. Since Harry's disappearance Ron's workload had increased tremendously and was currently evolving around a case against a Dark Wizard in Iceland, a case about a former death eater torturing and killing dragons in Bulgaria, and the search for Harry.

Ron felt swamped, and his thoughts mostly circled around his work, though he wished they didn't. He was ready for the Christmas Holiday. He was ready to spend time with Hermione and Teddy. He was ready to propose to Hermione.

Ron instantly began fiddling with the ring box in his pocket which contained what he hoped would be Hermione's future engagement ring. He was no longer nervous about asking her, he as more anxious to get it done.

Ron took the ring box out of his pocket and placed it on the edge of his desk next to a picture of Hermione and Teddy waving at him the day they picked out their Christmas tree. Hermione was holding Teddy and grinning as she taught him to flap his arm at Ron with a smile.

"Weasley…" Kingsley's strong voice penetrated Ron's thoughts and Ron quickly looked up to see the Minister of Magic entering his office.

"Yes sir?" Ron asked.

"Just an update…" Kingsley said, waving a piece of parchment.

"On Harry?" Ron asked quickly.

"Yes. Your parents have caught up with Ginny and all three are with two Auror's in France and staying put for now. We think we may be close to finding Harry now. Thought that would be a good Christmas present for you…" Kingsley said confidently.

"Brilliant." Ron said, glad on the update. He was looking forward to having his family and Harry back in his life.

Kingsley nodded, his eyes falling on the jewelry box that sat on Ron's desk. He cocked an eyebrow at Ron, silently waiting for an answer.

"I….oh….I am going to ask Hermione to marry me." Ron said, his ears burning red though he did not know exactly why.

Kingsley nodded with a smile. "Good for you. Maybe you can celebrate the engagement and getting Harry back all at once."

"Maybe." Ron nodded feverishly as a smile broke across his face at the idea of that. He wanted his parents, and Harry especially to be around more then anything when he proposed, and now he had hope that they would be.

* * *

All of the lights in Grimmauld Place were out upon Ron's arrival home that night. When he noticed this, he was slightly disappointed. He had stayed at work a little later just to get things organized, but he had been excited to tell Hermione the good news about Harry. He now assumed that would have to wait until morning.

Ron quietly entered Grimmauld Place and was about to go upstairs to bed when the light from the back sitting room caught his eye. A small smile fell across his face as he realized Hermione might still be awake.

Ron moved quickly into the sitting room, excited to tell Hermione they may have more guests for Christmas. He was just about to open his mouth when suddenly he snapped it shut, finding Hermione passed out on the couch, the small pile of Teddy's Christmas presents that they had gotten him and wrapping paper laying across the floor in front of her.

Ron smiled softly; Hermione must have been wrapping the gifts the Muggle way and fallen asleep. He moved to pick the wrapping paper up when he suddenly took in the shape of the room. It was a complete mess; something he knew Hermione would not stand for.

Ron's smile faded to a frown as he glanced back into the kitchen to see dishes piled up in the sink and Teddy's toys in different corners of the room. Suddenly, Ron turned his attention back to Hermione and quickly checked to make sure she was breathing and sleeping rather then something else. Once he was sure she was, he gently rocked her shoulder.

"Hermione?" Ron said softly.

After a few more nudges, Hermione's eyes fluttered open to be met with Ron's blue ones, full of concern.

"Hm…" Hermione tried to blink the sleep from her eyes. "Ron?"

"Yeah…" Ron nodded feverishly.

"What time is it?" Hermione sat up.

"Nearly midnight. Hermione…what happened? Are you okay?" Ron asked, his voice oozing concern.

Hermione looked at him with a slight confusion on her brow. "Yes…fine…must have just been tired. Why?"

"Bloody hell…" Ron sighed a breath of relief. "This place was a mess. I thought something happened to you and Teddy…"

Instantly, Hermione's eyes narrowed at Ron and she pushed past him so she was instantly on her feet. "Well…I'm sorry…I was a bit busy with Teddy all day, and cooking for the holiday, and trying to wrap presents…I guess I got a bit ahead of myself and decided I deserved a few hours of sleep!"

Ron's eyes grew wide at Hermione's outburst and he immediately regretted saying anything to Hermione, though he was not sure what he said wrong. "I…sorry…I didn't mean anything by it—"

"I've been busy, Ron! Getting ready for a holiday with a 10 month old is not easy!" Hermione continued as she marched into the kitchen, her voice serious but not loud, as she obviously did not want to wake up Teddy. She immediately began washing dishes the Muggle way with her back to Ron.

"I know you have been…I'm sorry…but I have brilliant news!" Ron decided to try and smooth things over.

"Oh do you? And what is that?" Hermione said, her voice still a bit snappy as she continued to scrub, not looking at Ron.

"My parents and Ginny are all together now in France and they think they are very close to finding Harry! Doubt it will be…but maybe even before Christmas." Ron said smiling.

This only made Hermione scrub harder and she remained completely silent.

Ron's brow furrowed deeply now. He was certain what he had just said should not have upset Hermione so now he was really confused. He cautiously took a step toward her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged his hand away and sniffled, making Ron realizing that she was crying.

"Hermione…what's wrong?" Ron's voice was filled with concern now.

"Have you thought about what happens if Harry comes back?" Hermione asked.

Ron took a step back, his brow furrowed at Hermione's words. "What do you mean? Means Harry is alive and well…and things can go back to normal."

Hermione turned to look at Ron, her eyes red. "Exactly…back to how they were before this happened."

"Isn't that what we want?" Ron was so confused.

"Ron…before…Harry had Teddy…he is his God Father…when he comes back, we won't have Teddy anymore." Hermione explained softly.

Ron allowed Hermione's words to fully hit him before he spoke. Now he knew why Hermione seemed upset. She had grown just as fond of Teddy as he had; he had never thought about Harry taking Teddy from them now. Sure, he knew it had not been a permanent situation, but now, the thought of Teddy not being there, the thought of him and Hermione not needing to live together seemed bizarre. Suddenly, even though he knew it seemed crazy, Ron did not really want Harry to return.

"Bloody hell…" Ron scratched the back of his head after a long minute.

"I know it seems silly but…Teddy has become such a big part of my day…" Hermione sighed. "The thought of not being around him…"

"Well…I mean, we will still be 'round him. I reckon Harry will still need help." Ron tried to reason as he was still wrapping his head around what Hermione had said.

"I know that but…it won't be the same. I mean, I didn't even realize it, but honestly…its like I have slowly been building my future around him, and he isn't even mine." Hermione admitted.

Ron sighed, and then took a step toward Hermione, pulling her in for a hug and kissing the top of her head softly. She allowed him to, wrapping her arms around his waist. He had no idea what else to say to her; because he had not fully thought through as much as she clearly had, but he had to agree with her. He was used to having Teddy around; he had certainly grown attached to him. It would be weird not waking up to him, or putting him to sleep.

"I just don't want to lose him…" Hermione said into Ron's chest.

"You won't lose him. Harry isn't going to take him and move away…we will still see him. Anyway…it's not something to worry about right now. Lets just worry about getting Harry back in the first place." Ron said, kissing Hermione one more time.

Hermione sank deeper into Ron's chest, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry I was so upset…I am really happy they are getting closer to Harry."

Ron nodded. He knew that much, but he also could see why Hermione was upset. "Why don't we go lay down for a bit? Get some rest?"

Hermione pulled away and gave Ron a tired smile. "That sounds lovely—"

Suddenly, Teddy's cries bellowed through the house.

Hermione sighed. "But doesn't sound like that will happen..."

"I'll go get him…" Ron offered.

Hermione shook her head. "No…no I've got him. He needs to be changed and fed…its easier."

Ron wanted to help, but he knew Hermione had a system down with Teddy now, and before he could say anything else she was already half way down the hall. Ron sighed, running his hand through his hair and moving his other hand to his pocket, fiddling with the box that held Hermione's ring.


	23. Chapter 23: Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set right after the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Ron have just become Auror's, and Harry has taken Teddy into his home. But when Harry goes missing, who is left to take care of Teddy? Ron, with the help of Hermione, is forced to pick up the broken pieces, bringing the new couple only closer together.

**CHAPTER 23**

"Ron! Please make sure Teddy is dressed! We need to be at my parents in an hour!" Hermione called from the shower as she quickly washed her hair. It was Christmas Eve, and they were running a bit late, as Teddy had decided to knock maple syrup that Ron had left on the kitchen table all over himself.

"On it!" Ron said from the bedroom as he opened the door to the bathroom. "See?"

Hermione quickly glanced out of the shower to see Teddy dressed in a maroon vest with a white shirt under it, and Ron wearing a maroon sweater with gold stripes on it, the same color as Gryffindor's house.

"Perfect….make sure he stays clean!" Hermione said, moving back into the shower for a minute before shutting the water off and hopping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her and quickly moving into the bedroom, where she found Ron sitting on the bed, bouncing Teddy on his lap.

"Look who is here, Teddy…" Ron cooed as Hermione stepped out.

"M..m…mmm…" Teddy grabbed for Hermione. Lately, he had becoming more vocal.

"Hi, handsome. I can't hold you right now, I need to get ready." Hermione said, gently running a hand over Teddy's hair which was now green. "Ron, can I get ready, please?"

"I want to watch you." Ron wiggled his eyebrows the same way he had the night before. Ever since Hermione and Ron had the conversation about Harry coming home, Ron had been extra carrying and supportive of Hermione, and that had gotten him lucky the night before.

Hermione made a face at Ron as her cheeks went red. "Ron…please…take Teddy downstairs. I will be there in a minute."

"Fine…" Ron sighed and stood, scooping Teddy up. "You're no fun…"

"Ron, seriously! Give me five minutes! We are running late now, and I am stressed out about it. Its one of my father's biggest pet peeves…." Hermione said, her cheeks still red.

"Okay…alright…sorry…I am sure your parents will understand." Ron said, realizing he had pushed Hermione's buttons.

"They shouldn't have to, Ron. We would have been fine if Teddy hadn't made that mess…" Hermione sighed.

"He didn't mean it." Ron said, remembering the mess was partially his fault.

Again, Hermione sighed, taking a deep breath. "I know…I know he didn't…it was no one's fault, just…I just need to get ready."

Ron nodded, and moved out of the room with Teddy. He knew Hermione was stressed, she had been on and off since the day she cried about possibly losing Teddy to Harry when Harry returned. Ron and been trying to make an effort to keep her calm, but it had not been easy, and he knew the fact that he had left the syrup out that had made Teddy a mess this morning had not helped, which was not what he wanted. He had planned on proposing to Hermione that night, but now he thought maybe it was best to wait.

* * *

An hour later, Hermione was knocking on her parent's door with a pie in one hand and Ron was holding Teddy and balancing a bag of gifts in his other hand as a light snow began to fall.

Hermione took a deep breath and turned to give Teddy one final glance over, trying to rub a little smug of something off his cheek.

Teddy scrunched his nose up and moved away from Hermione, into Ron's shoulder.

"He's fine, Hermione. Relax." Ron told her as the door opened and her mother greeted them with a smile.

"We were wondering where you three were!" Mrs. Granger smiled and motioned for them to come in, giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek and taking Teddy out of Ron's arms before giving Ron a hug as well.

"Sorry…Teddy made a little mess this morning." Hermione said as she and Ron followed her mother down the hall and into the kitchen where they found Mr. Granger carving a turkey.

"Oh its fine…we know how hectic it can be to get out with a baby." Mrs. Granger said, helping Teddy get out of his snow coat.

"Happy Christmas Eve!" Mr. Granger glanced up with a smile.

"Happy Christmas Eve!" Ron responded as he helped Hermione out of her jacket and bent down to whisper in her ear, "Told you they wouldn't care…"

Hermione glanced up at Ron, trying to glare but she couldn't help but smile at his goofy grin. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, knowing she had been taking the stress of the holiday and everything else out on Ron lately.

"Well, lets get eating, shall we? Then we can open presents…" Mrs. Granger smiled as she moved to grab the baby seat she and her husband had bought for Teddy.

"Sounds brilliant." Ron said, moving down the hall to hang up his and Hermione's jackets. He opened the door and then hung the jackets, closing the door and nearly jumping out of his skin as Hermione appeared next to him.

"Bloody hell! Trying to scare me to death, are you?" Ron said, a small smile on his face as he caught his own breath.

"Sorry…" Hermione smiled gently, a slight blush on her cheeks. "I…I wanted to apologize…for earlier…at the house…"

"Its fine." Ron shrugged off Hermione's behavior from earlier.

"No…I shouldn't have been so…I just, well…I've been stressed out…and worried about everything with Teddy…but that's no excuse. Its not your fault…" Hermione said quickly.

"Hermione, relax. We will worry 'bout all that when we have to…lets just have a good holiday, yeah?" Ron asked, gently squeezing Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione nodded and then leaned in, peaking Ron on the cheek with a kiss. "Thank you."

"Sure…" Ron nodded; though he was not sure what she was thanking him for as he followed her back into her parent's kitchen.

* * *

After dinner, Mrs. Granger moved everyone into the sitting room, where the large tree sat, surrounded by a small hoard of presents, most of them addressed to Teddy, though a few were for Ron and Hermione, and there was a small pile that Hermione had wrapped for her parents.

"Present time!" Mrs. Granger said in a baby voice as she swung Teddy around.

Teddy gurgled and laughed as he was passed into Ron's arms. He quickly climbed up Ron and clung to his neck, causing everyone to laugh.

"Here, Hermione…take Teddy so I can get to the presents." Ron said, deciding he would rather hand out gifts then have Teddy climb him like a pole.

"Mmm…Mmm…Maa…" Teddy suddenly proclaimed, grabbing for Hermione.

Everyone in the room stopped and stared at the baby for along moment, until Teddy seemed to be growing impatient of being suspended in the air by Ron and began to squirm and reach for Hermione even more, casing Hermione to take him in her arms.

"Did he just…did he just talk?" Ron finally broke the silence of the room.

"Did he just call Hermione, Mum?" Mr. Granger added.

"No…no he couldn't have. He…he was just making noises…" Hermione reasoned and then glanced at Teddy. She couldn't handle him calling her Mum; after all, she wasn't his mother and the second Harry returned she would no longer be watching him everyday either.

"Teddy…who is that?" Ron pointed to Hermione. "Who is that?"

"Mmm…Maaa…" Teddy answered.

"He must be trying to say Her_MIO_ne…" Hermione said, emphasizing the part of her name that sounded like "Mummy".

"Or he is calling you Mum." Ron reasoned.

"Why on earth would he do that? We never use that word around him hardly." Hermione reasoned.

Ron shrugged. "Because he's a smart bloke…"

"I'm not his Mum." Hermione said quickly.

"Close to it though, dear. Children sense that." Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione just stared at Teddy blankly, wondering if she should be proud or upset. This was just another reason to get attached to him.

Ron could see the confusion and concern in Hermione's eyes and he was easily able to guess what it was from, and so he quickly changed the subject and stood, moving toward the tree. "Let's hand out presents…shall we?"

Hermione nodded, though she continued to stare at Teddy and missed most of the gifts being opened. She was trying to wrap her head around what had just happened and what it would mean in the grand scheme of things.

* * *

By the time Hermione had really began to wrap her mind around what Teddy had said, he was already asleep in Ron's arms and Mrs. Granger was packing them up some cookies to take home for Christmas Morning.

"What time did you say to come over tomorrow, Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked her daughter.

Hermione glanced up from her seat on the couch where she had been staring at the pile of Teddy's gifts. "I…uh…"

"Round noon, if that works." Ron responded for Hermione.

"That's perfect." Mrs. Granger said with a smile.

"Brilliant. See you all then…" Ron said, handing Hermione her jacket and putting a sleeping Teddy in his.

Hermione nodded and said goodbye to her parents and then allowed Ron to flow them all back to Grimmauld Place where she quietly took Teddy from Ron and moved into his nursery, changing him with a flick of her wand so as not to wake him. She then hovered over his crib for a moment, stroking Teddy's hair, which was now the same color red as Ron's.

It seemed strange to Hermione, that Teddy would call her a name they hardly spoke around him. Sure, in passing, and on television he must have heard what "Mum" meant, but there was no way he was smart enough o equate it to a woman who took care of you every day; and yet he seemingly had, and in a way, made Hermione realize she was very near his mother. After all, she spent every day with him, and took care of him when he was sick or tired. She worried about him and loved him, and she realized, she would never be able to give him up to Harry. In some ways, she never wanted Harry to return.

Hermione sighed, after a long moment, and moved out of Teddy's room, and down to the kitchen where she found Ron shoving some cookies down his throat.

Ron smiled at her and gulped down his last cookie before his brow furrowed into worry.

"Hermione? Are you alright…you've been quiet since your parents house." Ron said softly.

"Yes…fine." Hermione said quickly.

Ron shook his head. The tone in her voice let him know that she was far from fine. "What's wrong?"

"I just…well…what Teddy said earlier…caught me off guard…" Hermione said.

"You mean the fact that his first word was "mum"." Ron laughed a bit.

"Precisely." Hermione said, very seriously as she sat down at the table.

Ron sighed, running a hand through his hair before moving toward Hermione. "Well…Hermione…you are like his Mum."

"Yes, but where did he even hear the word?' Hermione sighed.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know…you call your Mum, "mum" around him…he could have heard it anywhere…and he's smart enough to put it together."

Hermione sighed and nodded, leaning her head into her hand on the table. "I suppose."

"Does it bother you that he calls you that?" Ron got down on a knee, his palms sweaty as he placed a hand on Hermione's thumping leg.

"No…I mean…sort of. I'm not…Tonk was…" Hermione sighed, trying to get her words out.

"You're not taking Tonk's place, Hermione. I mean…Teddy needs someone…you've been looking after him. He's gotten close to you. Its not a bad thing." Ron licked his lips, realizing now what he was about to do, and hoping it was the right time.

"I know. I just…I feel awful about all of this. I keep trying not to get so close to him…I know Harry will come back and—" Hermione started.

"Hermione, lets not think about that right now. Let's worry 'bout it when it happens…" Ron said, his own breath hitched. "We've got more important things to worry about right now."

"Really? Like what, Ron? What is more important then finding Harry?" Hermione laughed a little bit, realizing Ron had a point, she was getting overwhelmed and worried over things she couldn't control.

"This." Ron said, taking a deep breath and pulling out the small jewelry box he had been carrying around for weeks.

Instantly, Hermione sat up a bit straighter as she stared at the box. "Ron, what is that?"

"I…well…Hermione…I've been thinkin' and well…I just…bloody hell, I am no good at this…" Ron blushed and opened the box, showing the small engagement ring he had bought weeks earlier.

"Ron…is that…" Hermione's voice was trembling.

"I…I reckon it is, Hermione. I…I wanted to tell you…I…bloody hell, Hermione. We've been through hell and back…and well…I love you…and…sort of wanted to know…if you would…" Ron rocked the ring in his hand for emphasis.

"Ron, are you asking me to marry you?" Hermione breathed the phrase out, her voice hardly over a whisper.

"I…yeah…I am." Ron nodded, looking up at Hermione hopefully. "So…will you?"

Hermione covered her mouth and nodded slowly, every other problem she had previously thought she had drifting away. "Yes."

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Ron got up, slipped the ring on Hermione's trembling finger and kissed her full fledged on the lips, lifting her out of the chair and moving her to the living room couch, where he planned to give her a proper earlier Christmas gift.


	24. Chapter 24: Christmas Worries

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set right after the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Ron have just become Auror's, and Harry has taken Teddy into his home. But when Harry goes missing, who is left to take care of Teddy? Ron, with the help of Hermione, is forced to pick up the broken pieces, bringing the new couple only closer together.

**CHAPTER 24**

Hermione woke up to the sound of Ron's light snores. She rolled over, the glisten of a ring on her finger catching her eye and she smiled, thinking about the night before. Ron had proposed; they were engaged.

Hermione's thoughts were broken up by Teddy's sudden cries.

"Bloody hell…" Ron murmured, tossing his face back into his pillow.

"I'll get him." Hermione said, climbing out of the bed and grabbing her shirt, which Ron had ripped off her the night before.

"Merry Christmas…" Ron spoke into his pillow, half asleep, and causing Hermione to laugh to herself as she moved down the hall.

Hermione moved into Teddy's room and picked him up out of his crib, his hair a deep shade of green now, as was common when he woke up distraught.

"Happy Christmas, Teddy." Hermione kissed him on the forehead. Despite not wanting to get close to him, it was near impossible not to. She was already too attached.

"Mmm…mmm..mmm…" Teddy cuddled close to Hermione's breast as she moved back down the hall toward her and Ron's room with him in her arms.

"Shh…lets try to get some more sleep and not wake Ron, huh?" Hermione whispered to Teddy as she moved into her room, and gently climbed into bed with Teddy in her arms. Ron was already asleep next to her again, his snores just as light as before.

Hermione smiled at Ron, and then her attention moved to Teddy who was now curled up, also lightly snoring. Hermione smiled down at him as well, the small engagement band she was now wearing glistening softly in the early morning sunlight.

Hermione studied the ring, then Ron, and then Teddy and then finally frowned. It was early, and she had no one to worry her thoughts with, nor anyone to tell her she was being silly, and in that morning, her thoughts ran wild. _Why, all of the sudden was Ron in such a rush to get married? Was it because of Teddy? Was it because he looked at them as some sort of small family? What would happen when Harry returned and they lost Teddy, the thing that they had bonded so closely over? Would Ron still want to get married? Was he ready for any of this? Was she?_

By the time the sun was up, and Teddy let out his first real cries to signal he would sleep no longer, Hermione was a mess, her nerves near an end.

"Bloody hell…Teddy…what a yell…" Ron rolled over a grinned goofy up at Hermione and Teddy. Instantly, however, seeing the look on Hermione's face, he frowned and sat up straighter. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Nothing…tired." Hermione forced a smile, realizing she did not want to ruin Christmas Day with her own rapid thoughts and that her and Ron would not have time to discuss things properly before her parents got there.

"Tired? Have you been up with Teddy this whole time?" Ron asked, glancing over at the muggle clock next to their bed.

Hermione just nodded. "Just…wanted to watch him sleep…he looked peaceful."

"Do you like watching me sleep?" Ron wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh…shut up…" Hermione couldn't help but smile at Ron.

"Mm…Mmmm…MA!" Teddy gurgled and pulled at Hermione.

The use of the name again made Hermione go rigid, her eyes growing slightly larger.

"Hermione…get used to it." Ron told her. "Or…well…Teddy…that's Hermione…tell her Merry Christmas" Ron pointed to Hermione.

"Ma…Ma…Ma…Mmmm…" Teddy giggled and pulled at Hermione.

And suddenly, Hermione went unrigged and smiled at Teddy. No matter how worried she was, or how upset she was, that baby always had a way of making her feel better. She gently kissed Teddy's forehead. "Happy Christmas, Teddy…"

"What about me?" Ron frowned playfully, obviously unaware that Hermione was dealing with some inner turmoil.

"Happy Christmas, Ron." Hermione smiled at him.

"Happy Christmas, love." Ron took Hermione's hand in his own, the one with her new engagement ring on, and kissed her hand before moving to kiss her cheeks and capture her lips in his.

* * *

Hermione tried not to think about the ring on her finger or Ron's true intentions as she quickly dressed Teddy for Christmas. She and Ron had decided, since Teddy was really too young to understand it, they would wait until her parents arrived to unwrapped all the presents under the tree, and they should be there any moment.

Hermione glanced the clock on Teddy's wall. "Ron, can you go get my parents? They should be outside soon!"

"On it. I see them!" Ron shouted back down the hall and she could hear him move out the door.

"Now…you look sharp, Teddy." Hermione smiled at the Green sweater with a Christmas tree on it, which she had dressed him in.

Teddy, standing with Hermione's help bent his knees and grinned, grabbing at her nose. "Mmm…Ma…Ma…"

"No, Teddy…I'm not your Mum. I'm Her-mi-o-ne…" Hermione said slowly.

Teddy laughed and blew a strawberry before grabbing again. "Ma…ma…ma…"

Hermione sighed, wondering if it would be possible to break Teddy from the habit before he grew too accustomed to it.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Granger called out as the door to Grimmauld Place opened again.

"One second!" Hermione responded, gathering Teddy against her hip and moving out into the hall where her mother and father immediately rushed forward.

"Ron told us the brilliant news! Congratulations! Let's see the ring!" Mrs. Granger was kissing at Hermione and glancing at her hand.

Hermione, in shock, lifted her left hand to show the small engagement ring as she balanced Teddy in the other. She then glanced at her father to see him shooting Ron a satisfactory smile, making Hermione feel as though her father had known about the ring long before Ron had asked.

"Well…come on…present time!" Ron said happily, causing Hermione to crack a small smile. He seemed more excited by the presents then Teddy did.

Hermione followed Ron and her parents into the living room, where Ron took Teddy from Hermioen and sat on the floor with Teddy in his lap as he pulled a big box toward Teddy.

Teddy grabbed at the papers and in a few minutes, had unwrapped a miniature version of the Hogwarts Express, which Ron had picked out.

"Is that a train, Teddy?" Mrs. Granger cooed.

"Dat…dat…Ma…" Teddy pointed between the box and Hermione, causing Hermione to blush.

"I think he wants you to open it, Hermione." Mr. Granger said softly.

Hermione nodded and silently moved to the floor, opening the box for Teddy, and allowing Ron to pull the pieces out and charm them together for Teddy in minutes.

Hermione then retreated back to the couch where she silently watched Ron play with Teddy on the floor for a moment. Her parents did not seem to notice Hermione felt as though she was drowning. Ron seemed to hardly notice that she was barely speaking. All seemed to enthralled in watching Teddy with his Christmas Gifts, and it made Hermione want to cry. She did not want this memory, not when she knew there was a good chance every other Christmas Teddy would ever have would not be with her and Ron. She was trying so hard to not get attached to Teddy, to not get attached to the idea of Ron being a family with her and Teddy but every time she glanced down at her engagement ring, she only felt it more.

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione was bringing the turkey she had cooked to the table, where her mother, father, Ron and Teddy already sat, ready for Christmas dinner.

"This is wonderful, Hermione. Lovely…" Mrs. Granger commented on the food.

"She worked at it all week." Ron tipped his glass of wine to Hermione.

Hermione gave Ron a small smile a she sat down next to Teddy, at the end of the table.

"Well...its lovely…what a brilliant holiday!" Mrs. Granger gushed, and tipped her drink toward Ron. "You certainly picked out a beautiful ring, Ron."

Ron's ears flushed red as he glanced at Hermione's ring finger. "Well…I wanted it to be perfect…or near as close as I could afford."

"Well…it's not about what you pay for it…but rather what the gesture means behind it." Mr. Granger said thoughtfully.

Hermione was surprised by her father's words and glanced at Ron to see him giving Mr. Granger a small smile and nod. She then studied Ron herself, for the first time in a long time, she supposed. He looked older; his chin had the faint stubbles of a small beard and the crinkles around his blue eyes seem more pronounced. He didn't seem like he belonged in Hogwarts, in fact he seemed much older. Hardly the teenager she had recalled him being. He seemed like a man; a man who had just asked her to marry him.

"Well…I suppose it means we have a wedding to plan!" Mrs. Granger seemed excited as she glanced between Ron and Hermione.

"Well…we…haven't…" Hermione stumbled over her words.

"We haven't discussed it yet. I would like…to wait until my parents get back…don't want to deprive my Mum of a wedding…I know how she is. Plus…gives us some time to save up for some place of our own. I'm sure Harry will want this place back…and thought maybe a fall wedding…once Hermione settles into work and all…" Ron said, digging into his turkey.

Hermione turned her head, slightly surprised at Ron. Obviously, he had thought this through thoroughly. She smiled up at him to see him smiling back at her, happiness dancing in his blue eyes, and suddenly, she realized, maybe she was being silly worrying about it all.


	25. Chapter 25: Ring Issues

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set right after the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Ron have just become Auror's, and Harry has taken Teddy into his home. But when Harry goes missing, who is left to take care of Teddy? Ron, with the help of Hermione, is forced to pick up the broken pieces, bringing the new couple only closer together.

**CHAPTER 25**

Hermione sighed as she cleaned up Teddy's toys that he had gotten for Christmas a week earlier. She had just gotten Teddy to lay down and she was exhausted, running around chasing him all day long. She and Ron had hardly at time to talk much about the engagement or anything else, since Christmas. Ron had been working long hours and by the time he got back, Hermione was usually asleep or close to it.

That night, however, Ron flooed home a bit earlier, and stepped out of the fireplace, causing Hermione to jump.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you!" Ron laughed a bit at how jumpy he and Hermione could still be after the war.

"Its fine. Just…didn't expect you home." Hermione smiled at him as he moved to kiss her hello. Lately, her worries about the engagement had been less severe.

"I know…got out early tonight." Ron admitted.

"Work been busy?" Hermione asked. She felt like she hadn't talked to Ron in ages, and at any rate, she wanted to know how things were going with Harry, because that would account for the amount of time she had left with Teddy.

"Sort of…mostly been working on Harry." Ron admitted.

"And?" Hermione tried to sound casual.

Ron, however, could hear the other intention in Hermione's voice and stepped forward, taking Hermione's hand in his and playing with her engagement ring. "Hermione, relax…nothing's changed. You, Teddy and me…we are still a little family…"

Hermione glanced up at his words. This is what she had been worried about; that the engagement had only come about because Ron looked at her as a mother to Teddy and himself as a father. With Teddy out of the equation, why would they need to rush to get married? "Family?"

"Well…you know…whatever we are. Happy…together…" Ron smiled, kissing Hermione softly, too tired to notice how rigid she was against his chest, or how, in that moment, she hardly returned his kiss at all.

"Right…happy…" Hermione nodded into Ron's lips.

Ron glanced down at Hermione, slightly confused. "We are…happy…aren't we?"

Hermione, not wanting to worry Ron with her own worries until she was certain it was the right time and place to talk to him smiled quickly. "Yes…"

"Good." Ron kissed Hermione on the forehead again. "I'm gonna go shower."

"Meet you up there…" Hermione forced another smile and watched as Ron climbed the stairs. She then decided that she would have to voice her concerns about everything soon. Ron had referred to them as a "family" and she was worried that was why he wanted to marry her, and once Teddy was gone, the idea would no longer be something he fancied. She needed to know the truth before she went any further with it.

* * *

Ron woke up the next morning alone and frowned as he sat up. He hated when Hermione woke up ahead of them because it cut into any alone time they would have for the day together. He sighed and threw a t-shirt and pants on before heading into the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs hitting his senses full force.

"Yum…smells delicious." Ron announced as he moved into the kitchen where he found Teddy in a walker, pushing around the kitchen, and Hermione over the stove, busy with breakfast.

Hermione just nodded at him, scooping some eggs onto a plate for him.

Ron took the plate and moved past Teddy, patting the baby, whose hair was blue this morning, on the head before taking a seat at the table and beginning his breakfast.

"Got plans for today? I'm off from work." Ron said, a mouth full of eggs.

Hermione merely shrugged, putting her own eggs and a strip of bacon on her plate and nibbling at it near the sink. "Not particularly."

Ron's brow furrowed as he tried to think of a reason why Hermione was being so strange that morning; so off. He couldn't remember anything he had specifically done to warrant such an attitude. "Hermione, you alright?"

"Fine." Hermione admitted with a sigh.

"You're lying." Ron said; he knew Hermione better then that.

Hermione took a deep breath and then glanced up at Ron. She thought it was best to be honest with him. "Ron…I've just been thinking…"

Ron swallowed hard and took his own deep breath, his eyes darting to Hermione's engagement ring. "Are you…having second thoughts?"

Hermione glanced down at her ring and realized she had been playing with it. "I…well…I need to know something…"

"What?" Ron pushed his food away from him and sat rigid.

"Did you…why did you ask me to marry you? Did you do it because it seemed like the next logical step because we are here playing house?" Hermione got out in one quick breath and motioned to Teddy fro emphasis

Ron's brow furrowed at Hermione's question, as if it were the dumbest question he had ever heard in his life. "Playing house? Hermione…I asked you because I bloody love you and want to be with you…"

Hermione's mouth gapped open as Ron abruptly pushed himself up from the table, a mixed expression of disgust, anger, and hurt in his expression.

Instantly, Hermione was on her feet, realizing she had made a mistake. How could she have said it like that? Even if she had been worried about it, she realized she had been wrong. Ron obviously loved her and she had hurt him. "Ron…I—"

"Just…just not now, okay, Hermione." Ron motioned for her not to bother to talk as he grabbed his jacket, moving past Teddy who grabbed for him, though Ron hardly noticed.

"Ron? Ron, where are you going?" Hermione followed Ron out of the kitchen and into the hall.

Ron whipped around at Hermione's words. He had heard them before, in the same desperate tone nearly a year early, and they still cut him like a knife, though this time it was different. This time he wasn't running away from a horcrux, this time he was leaving because she had hurt him; this time he was leaving until he could clear his head to not say something he might regret.

"Does it really matter to you?" Ron asked, anger in his voice as he stormed out of Grimmauld Place.

Hermione stood there for a long moment, frozen, staring at the now closed door. The slam of it had cause Teddy to start crying but Hermione could hardly move to comfort him, in fact, she could hardly move at all. She felt cold, numb. She had obviously made a mistake.


End file.
